


This Provincial Town

by RumbelleDearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baelfire has a huge crush on Morraine, F/M, Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I'm really proud of the plot, IT'S SO FLUFFY, Smut, Spinner!Rumple, peasent!Belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 83,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbelleDearie/pseuds/RumbelleDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dying Maurice makes a contract with his neighbour Rumplestiltskin in order to protect his daughter Belle from marrying the wretched Gaston. Although nineteen, Belle is sent to live with the neighbourhood spinner as his ward until she chooses to “marry for love”. Belle has always been quite fond of the shy spinner and his ten year old son. Perhaps she can make the most of her new circumstances and maybe even fall a little bit in love.</p>
<p>Featuring spinner!Rumple and peasant!Belle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Provincial Town

Things happen for a reason. And sometimes the things we need, end up being right in front of us.


	2. The Frontlands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Everyone! I'm super excited about this fic and I hope it gets some of you excited too!
> 
> This story takes place over many years. The flashbacks, or past, will be indicated in italics, and the present is in regular text. 
> 
> Small warning: There are underage elements, but nothing happens until the present where Belle is nineteen. 
> 
> Happy Reading Everybody! xx

The sun was setting over the rolling hills in the west, just beyond the valley that overlooked Lord Charming’s castle. The evening heat was making way for the crisp night air, as the crickets and fireflies began buzzing, signifying their arrival. A small breeze swept through Rumplestiltskin's dirtied brown hair, causing the long strands to flow over his eyes and the ends tickle against his thin pink lips. It was coming. Rumplestiltskin could tell. The heavy feeling in the air was the same, the strange smell of iron, that sickening metallic hint. He closed his eyes as he inhaled a long deep breath, leaning against his wooden walking stick for the extra support. His boy was not ready for this. And his heart was burdened by such heavy thoughts and tragic memories. A sharp gust of wind jerked Rumplestiltskin from his solemn thoughts and he refocused his attention to the small flock of four sheep in their fenced enclosure.

“Come on you.” Rumplestiltskin muttered softly to the sheep as he easily guided them into the small stable he and Baelfire had built in order to keep the beloved animals warm and protected through the nights.

And it was going to be one of those rough nights. Things were changing in the Frontlands. Just like they had twelve years ago. Rumplestiltskin could sense it.

 

*XXX*

 

_Belle leaned back, allowing her head to come into contact with the upholstered headrest of the small wooden carriage. Her limbs slowly began to relax as her body succumbed to numbness. She felt her eyes close as her body began to embrace sleep, although her mind was racing and her heart was aching._

_Belle was emotionally exhausted; and it felt so much safer to be in the privacy of the carriage and away from the prying eyes of the townsfolk of Avonlea. Avonlea was a coastal town, known for its fishermen and farmers. The community often looked down upon the eccentric inventor and his sickly wife. Ever since her mother had fallen ill neighbours were pouring in with false condolences in the hopes of getting a glimpse of the dying woman. The people pitied the strange daughter of Maurice and Collette French, often feeling sorry for the bookish but beautiful daughter who was underprovided for. But what the townspeople did not see was the amount of love Belle was given. Her father loved her dearly and her mother was always there when she needed her. Although they had been poor, often with very little to eat due to her Papa's lack of income, there was one thing that Belle was not at a loss for, and that was love._

_A single tear began to trickle down her supple cheek, hidden by the black veil which she was now extremely grateful for. But her sweet Papa sensed her discontent nonetheless, even though her face was hidden. Maurice, who was calmly sitting beside Belle in the carriage, reached his large hand over to her lap, gently grasping Belle’s small hand within his own._

_“It will be alright my girl.” Maurice cooed, lifting up the veil to wipe away her tear. “Come now my Belle, you are much too pretty to cry. You know you're Mama wouldn't want you to cry over this. We have our love for her my girl. Remember that; for when you have someone's love they will always remain a part of you, in your heart." Maurice gestured to his daughter's small bosom as he sent her a weary smile._

_“I know Papa.” Belle replied weakly._

_“And you shall always have me my girl.” The large man said as he leaned in to embrace his small daughter, who most certainly took after her recently departed mother._

_“And I am glad for it Papa.” Belle mumbled as she allowed her tears to fall this time._

_“Hush my girl.” Maurice comforted his sweet girl. “Soon it will be better. I know we have little left after the funeral arrangements and the loss in the sale of the house, but the Frontlands will be good for us Belle. They are a poorer town yes, but they are a merchant’s land, where tradesmen thrive. My inventions should be better appreciated there. It will be a new start for us Belle. You and me. And perhaps you might finally find a young man…”_

_“Papa.” Belle cut her father off confidently, her tears having subsided through their embrace and his talk of a new life._

_“I'm sorry my girl. You know that I should be happy to have you with me forever. But you are fifteen; it is time for a young woman to start thinking about these things. A husband, a future.”_

_“The only future I need is with you Papa. If you think the Frontlands is the best place for us then I shall trust in your judgement.” Belle paused momentarily. “Besides I think I shall never be able to marry Papa.”_

_“Belle?”_

_“You know that I will not settle for an arrangement with someone I do not love. And I think I shall never have as true a love as you and Mama. You set the bar to high Papa.” They both chuckled slightly, pleased with a happy memory and the talk of love amongst their family._

_“You will my darling girl. For who could not love someone as sweet, intelligent, kind, and beautiful as you are my dear.” Maurice said and Belle began to smile as a small blush set across her cheeks. “And oh what a wonderful smile you have too!” He emphasized excitedly, clearly trying to cheer up his darling daughter. He reached his hands up to her veil and the clips in her chestnut curls. “The time for mourning is over my girl. Your Mama would want it so.” He said as he removed the black veil, and undid the clips in his daughter’s hair, allowing her luscious curls to bounce freely to her shoulders. He tidied her up, tucking a few stray curls behind her ears. “There, we shall make a good impression on the people of the Frontlands. Your Mama would be quite cross if we didn't.” He chuckled to himself as Belle expressed a meager smile._

_The rented carriage turned around a rough corner, causing Belle to bounce off her seat due to the rough gravel. Curiously, Belle brushed aside the velvet purple curtain in order to look out of the small carriage window. Belle gasped freely as her eyes meet vast rolling green hills, a bright blue sky with white roaming clouds, and a sun shining brightly behind a rather large castle, the Lord of the Lands she presumed._

_“What a lovely picture the Frontlands make Papa!” Belle exclaimed as she pulled at the metal latching of the small glass window, opening the contraption in order to let the cool breeze into the carriage._

_“Yes, the Frontlands have been thriving since Lord Charming took over for his father. These lands were hit quite horribly in the Ogers Wars. But they have since begun to prosper. I think it shall make a mighty fine place for us to settle Belle.”_

_“It's absolutely beautiful I couldn't agree more Papa. I can't wait to read amongst those hills.” Belle exclaimed as she gestured to a rather pleasing patch of greenery._

_Belle’s bright blue eyes continued to widen as the carriage approached the main part of town; the rough gravel turning into an equally rough but incredibly more aesthetically pleasing cobblestone. The carriage rounded by a fountain, decorated in the central square, and passed many brightly gossiping people. Belle was exceptionally pleased to see all of the store fronts; it was most certainly a town for tradesmen and merchants._

_“Oh my gosh!” Belle squealed with delight and nearly startled her Papa right through the roof of the carriage. “It's a book store Papa, with a library exchange! Oh gods I think I'm going to love it here.” Belle smiled, until she was practically leaning out of the carriage window._

_But as the carriage kept traveling Belle's smile began to falter, and soon the carriage was no longer on cobblestone, but another dirt path._

_“Papa, how come we're still going. The towns back there.”_

_“Oh Belle, we can't afford one of the apartments in town. We're going just a ways out, not to far, a lovely little place behind the first valley. There are plenty of sheep herders, a few farmers, and we have plenty of land for my inventions.”_

_“Oh...” Belle exclaimed, slightly disappointed._

_“Town is only a short walk away my dear, I promise.” Maurice said as the carriage came to a quick and abrupt halt._

_Maurice opened the carriage door, and held out his hand for Belle. She picked up the skirt of her soft black dress, took her Papa's hand, and carefully climbed out of the carriage._

_“Here it is my girl! What do you think?” Maurice gestured to the small cottage._

_It really was a charming looking thing, surrounded by flowers, a nice water well, and two curious chimneys sticking out at the roof top. It was smaller than their old home had been, but they were a smaller family now, Belle supposed with a hint of regret in her mind. Although they were a ways from the town that didn't matter much to Belle. She could walk to the markets in the mornings and get her books at the same time. She didn't much need the social life town provided, her Papa, and the surrounding homes in the valley would provide plenty of company. And Belle was pleased to see young children, and livestock around. It certainly wasn't what she was expecting. But they would make do. After all, the Frontlands were to be her home now._

_“I know it's not much my girl.” Maurice said regretfully. “And I know you'll miss home, and Mama, but do you remember what Mama always said to you?”_

_Belle nodded briefly and then they replied in unison._

_“Do the brave thing, and bravery will follow.”_

_“Exactly my girl! Come on, your Mama would want you to be brave.” Maurice said as he paid the carriage driver, picked up the little luggage they had, and gently ushered Belle into their new home._

 

*XXX*

 

“Come on Belle, your Papa would want you to be brave.” Rumplestiltskin said to the small woman, crouched in the dirt by a large rock. The stone's inscription read;

 

_Maurice French_

_Beloved Papa_

 

Belle made a small coughing sound as she cleared her throat and did her best to stifle her tears. She had been kneeling at her Papa's grave stone for hours, and suddenly Belle realized how cold and stiff she had gotten.

“Here, take my cloak.” Rumplestiltskin said, as he awkwardly motioned for Belle to hold his walking stick so that he could unfasten the worn cloth and instead drape it around Belle’s shoulders. Belle meant to say thank you as she offered Rumplestiltskin his walking stick, but no sound appeared to come out of her mouth. Rumplestiltskin simply nodded, as if he knew Belle’s thoughts.

_Had he been standing there with her the whole time? Gods his leg must be killing him._ Belle wondered as she exchanged a brief and pitiful smile with the spinner.

“Are you ready to go now Belle?” Rumplestiltskin asked softly, as a harsh gasp of wind blew between them.

It had been cloudy and windy all week; come to think of it, Belle couldn't recall the last time she embraced a proper sunshine. The Frontlands certainly no longer thrived like they once had upon her arrival four years ago.

Belle nodded in response to Rumplestiltskin's question.

Belle felt rather awful that she made them wait so long in the cooling night wind as she said goodbye to her Papa. It was well past suppertime by any standards. And it was rather foolish that she had stayed so long. She could visit his grave any time, but a funeral only happened once Belle supposed. She had spent so much time caring for him while he had been sick that it didn't feel right that she should say her goodbyes so quickly.

“Come on Baelfire!” Rumplestiltskin shouted in the direction of a slim, medium height boy, with bouncing brown curls who was chasing after a mangy sheep dog. “Belle’s ready to go home now son!” He shouted once more as the boy began approaching and Belle flinched at the word _home._ Hesitantly, Rumplestiltskin placed his hand at the small of Belle’s back, barely even embracing her. Rumplestiltskin wasn't sure why he was so nervous to touch her, they had hugged before. But he supposed it was all different now.

The group walked towards the dip in the valley, where the neighbouring houses rested. Baelfire led the way, chasing after the dog. Belle and Rumplestiltskin followed rather awkwardly as he limped, but tried to guide her at the same time. _He was useless._ He thought to himself, unable to even comfort a saddened girl while walking at the same time. Belle, sensing his grief, moved closer to him, their shoulders brushing. It didn't help their walk any, but it made both parties feel more at ease.

“Well, here we are.” Rumplestiltskin said as the trio approached the hovel. “Home.” He said kindly as Baelfire opened the door and pushed the heavy bag Belle had brought with her before the funeral further into the house.

“Home.” Belle repeated quietly to herself, as she took one long look across the field towards the cottage that used to in fact be her home. But not anymore. The spinner’s house was her home now.

Belle followed them into the main room, well there really was only one room. A small kitchen to the left of the entrance, the dining table welcomingly in the middle of house, and a cozy area by the hearth they often took tea at. Belle curiously looked to the back of the hovel, hidden by thick curtains were what she presumed to be Baelfire and Rumplestiltskin’s bed chambers, and perhaps a washing-room. Sensing her curiosity Rumplestiltskin told Baelfire to give Belle a tour while he started the kettle, her early assumptions about the layout of the hovel had been confirmed by Baelfire. But Belle was still unsure as to where exactly she would be staying.

“Bae I believe you forgot one very important place.” Rumplestiltskin chuckled.

“No I didn't Papa!”

“Oh really? Then where do you suppose dear Belle is sleeping? On the floor?” He quipped sharply and Belle found herself smiling at his whit in an effort to tease his boy.

“Oh right!” Bae turned to the small nook at the right of the house, across from the cooking area. “It's not much Belle. We got you a small cot, and their is a drawer for your things and we even got you your very own mirror! Oh and we know how much you love your books, so Papa built a shelf from some old fencing! Look just above the bed on the wall there!” Baelfire exclaimed as he showed Belle each belonging. It wasn't very much, and the space was small, but they had thought of her and that was what mattered.

“It's wonderful! Why thank you boys!” Belle exclaimed, her false excitement evident in her tone. But Rumplestiltskin knew it was not because she was ungrateful, but rather because she had just had a tiring day, with many new changes, and she was gravely missing her Papa.

“It's really not much, I'm sorry Belle. There's just, a thin curtain.” He gestured to the thin drapery hanging from the ceiling near her ‘room’. “I know it's not much in the way of privacy, but--”

“Thank you Rumplestiltskin. I appreciate it.”

Rumplestiltskin nodded, pleased to have pleased his new charge.

“Hey Belle why don't you come outside and play football with me! I bet we can play all night now since you don't have to return home!”

“Um no Bae. Belle needs some time son. Why don't you go round up the sheep for the night, could you do that for your Papa?”

“Alright.” Bae said as he put on his worn cloak and headed outside the hovel.

“I'm sorry Belle-”

“It's fine Rumple. He's just a boy. He's excited to have a new roommate.” She chuckled to herself, not bothered by Baelfire's indelicate attitude.

“Belle, why don't you unpack? Or perhaps change into something a little more comfortable? Then come drink up some tea before you retire?” Rumplestiltskin suggested.

“Thank you Rumple.” Belle said as she moved over to her hollow of the hovel, closing the thin curtain around her space.

It didn't take long for Belle to unpack. She had very few clothes, and they fit nicely in her drawer. Her hairbrush and other personal items rested against the ledge next to her bed, where they had indeed hung up a small mirror for her. But Belle's favourite part was the shelf where she began neatly stacking her books.

Once that was sorted she began unlacing herself from her mourning dress, undoing the bodice until it fell from her body.

Rumplestiltskin knew he shouldn't have been looking. But his eyes were on the beauty's shadow as she stepped out of her dress, clearly folding it neatly before pulling a long sleeved nightgown over her head. Rumplestiltskin gained the nerve to avert his eyes as the kettle began boiling and started to prepare a homemade tea for her.

Belle put on her warmest socks before opening her curtain and shyly sticking her head out.

“Um, this is entirely improper but I hope you shouldn't mind Rumplestiltskin.” Belle stated as she entered the dining room in nothing but the night gown.

“Of course not Belle.” He choked out. “This is your home now, your family, treat us as such. I can see about perhaps making you a robe, I could use some of my wool--”

“You needn't go to the trouble Rumplestiltskin. I should be quite comfortable like this.”

“Alright then.” Rumplestiltskin said as he gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing. Belle sat on the wooden stool by the fire as he brought over her cup of tea, he had given her the chipped cup and it made her smile.

“Thank you Rumple. For everything. For taking me in, giving me your home, your family.”

“Of course Belle.”

“Although l may legally be your ward, you needn't treat me like a child Rumple. I am a woman of nineteen, and I shall contribute to the household. I can cook, clean, sew, or make quilts for the market. Or if you wish you may marry me off, I will bare no ill will--”

“No! Belle!” Rumplestiltskin interrupted in the most confident manner she had ever seen in the man. “You are no burden here! I promised your father I'd protect you from Gaston. Belle you may stay here till you find a young man who truly deserves you and that you can love dearly. But you'll always be welcome here.” Rumplestiltskin said reaching out to her as a small part of his stomach flip flopped.

Tears began to trickle down Belle’s face, just as Rumplestiltskin moved closer to comfort her Baelfire burst through the front door, pulling the wooden lock over the hatch and taking off his muddy boots. Baelfire walked over to the hearth, and bent down at Belle’s side, realizing that she was crying again.

“I'm sorry about your Papa Belle.” Bae whispered.  “I cried when my Mama died.” Belle glanced up at Rumple who winced at his son's words, knowing the truth of what really happened.

“Thank you Bae.” Belle replied as the ten year old gave her a sweet hug.

“Papa will take care of us now. You needn't worry.” Baelfire gestured to his Papa and Belle smiled up at Rumple, knowing that he truly would take care of her. “You're welcome to sleep in my bed when you're sad Belle. Papa lets me snuggle close to him when I'm sad or scared. You'd snuggle Belle too? Wouldn't you Papa?” Baelfire asked looking up to his father who looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

“Um Baelfire, my boy, it's not entirely appropriate for Papa to snuggle Belle.” Rumple winced, struggling with the conversation, but Belle merely stifled her giggles.

“But it would make her feel better.” Bae insisted, his logic rather simple.

“Belle is a young woman Bae, and I'm...” he was going to say old, or ugly, possibly unworthy. But then he remembered this was a ten year old he was addressing. “I'm not her Papa. It's not right for a young woman and a man to um...um--”

Belle sensed Rumplestiltskin's struggle and decided to ease the poor man's troubles.

“Tell you what Baelfire. I think your Papa is just jealous. What do you say you and I go snuggle up into your bed?”

“Alright!” Bae said as he got up to put on his night shirt and raced to his bedroom.

“You don't mind?” Belle asked, suddenly realizing Rumple might not want his son in such a position.

“Actually I am rather jealous.” Rumple blurted out not realizing the context of what he said until he saw Belle’s bright blue eyes widen. “I meant, Bae, he used to cuddle with me all the time, but not so much anymore.” His tone was heavy hearted; he missed his little boy who was growing up quickly. “But it appears the minute a pretty girls come in he's all for cuddling her!” Belle laughed at Rumple's remark, her cheeks blushing further as she realized he thought her pretty.

“Thank you Rumplestiltskin. For everything.” Belle said as she placed her hand over his. She took the final sips of her tea and got up to rinse the chipped cup and put it away on the kitchen shelf.

Then Belle walked away, disappearing behind the thick animal skin curtain that led to Baelfire's room. Rumplestiltskin finally let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He needed to spin to clear his mind.

Rumplestiltskin walked over the small space to the right of the kitchen, just across from the fireplace, where a beautiful wooden spinning wheel was perched. Rumple sat down on his stool with a sigh, as his fingers danced about the machine. But soon it became too dark to spin, and Rumplestiltskin's eyes were aching.

He could do this. He had promised Maurice.

With his walking stick in hand Rumplestiltskin went to cheek on Baelfire and Belle, only to find them awake and Baelfire giggling softly.

“Hey, I thought we were trying to get some sleep. Belle needs her rest Baelfire.” He said softly to the boy as he awkwardly bent down over the small cot to brush at his boy's curls.

“We can't sleep Papa.” Baelfire explained. “Will you tell me your bedtime poem? Please Papa! It always helps me sleep, I'm sure it will help Belle sleep too.”

“Alright son.” Rumple said before shifting to make himself more comfortable next to the small cot. His hand was softly playing amongst Baelfire's hair as he began their poem.

“My treun làider balach,  
Do Papa gaol thu mar sin.  
Ach ann an ùine nach fhaodainn maille ribh,  
Mar a tha thu a ‘fàs agus a ‘fàs.  
Ach cuimhnichibh gu bheil mi ‘n so,  
Anns an adhar agus anns an talamh.  
Tha a ‘ghrian mo phògan air do ghrauidhean,  
Tha a ‘ghaoth ‘S e mo chorragan ann do ghruag,  
agus an t-uisge ‘S e mo deòir nuair nach eil mi maille ribh.  
Ach mo ghaoil bi gu bràth ann ‘ur cridhe.”

By the time Rumplestiltskin had come to the end of their poem Baelfire was breathing heavily, and would no doubt be snoring soon after.

Although Belle couldn't understand the Gaelic-- being from Avonlea she had an entirely different accent than the Frontlands. But Rumple wasn't from the Frontlands either. She wasn't really sure where he was from, he never told her, but she supposed all that mattered was that the Frontlands had been home to him since he was a wee boy--Rumple’s rich voice was enough to ease her into a peaceful state, her eyes closed, waiting for sleep to embrace her.

Rumplestiltskin placed a sweet kiss to the top of Bae's head before he shuffled over to Belle. He just stared at her for a moment. Her eyes closed, her thick lashes, and plump pink lips. Rumple hesitated, then brushed aside Belle’s hair before leaning down to place a sweet kiss on the top of her forehead as well.

“Goodnight mo millie Belle.” He whispered into her ear softly.

Rumplestiltskin reached out for his walking stick and shifted in order to stand up. But a soft brush of fingers clasping his wrist got his attention as he looked down to find Belle’s pale skin on the coarse leather of his own. He looked into her bright blue eyes, not hindered by the dark of the night.

“Where do you think your going?” Belle whispered softly.

“Belle…?” Rumplestiltskin mumbled his mind in absolute confusion.

“Stay with us?” She asked innocently, so sure of herself and it was all Rumple could do to stifle his whimper.

He took off his boots, _oh gods was he actually doing this?_ , and leant his walking stick against the wall. Belle lifted up the hide blankets, giving Rumplestiltskin permission to lay beside her, next to her, their bodies touching. Granted his son was a foot away on the other side of the mattress but Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but swallow nervously all the same.

Rumplestiltskin did as Belle bid, moving to settle next to her as he snuggled up under the blankets. Baelfire's cot was small, they really couldn't all fit, but the mattress was already on the ground so there wasn't anywhere for any of them to fall.

Rumplestiltskin lay on his back, stiff and staring at the ceiling, half on the mattress half off. Belle turned her head to him; her back was facing him as she provided the bigger spoon for Baelfire who was nestled sweetly on her front.

“Will you hold me Rumple?” She asked cautiously, biting down on her lip with nerves.

_Oh Gods._

Rumplestiltskin simply nodded for her, and she turned her head away from him as he shifted. Rumplestiltskin brought his front up to her back, thankful that he was on the furthest side so his right leg was on top of the left; Bae had always preferred to sleep on the left side. Rumplestiltskin adjusted, hesitantly bringing his arm up to Belle's waist, and holding her like she wished, he felt their feet entangle, and perhaps one of Baelfire's toes as well.

Belle let out a contented sigh as they settled into embrace, the three of them wrapped up safely. Rumple on the other hand had forgotten how to breath! Yet he found himself tucking his chin into the side of her neck, smelling the sweet and soft rose scent that was ever Belle.

“Goodnight Rumplestiltskin.” Belle whispered softly, her voice barely audible.

“Goodnight Belle.” He replied before his lips attempted to place a kiss to her neck, although he never actually moved to touch her skin.

Yes, things were changing in the Frontlands. But perhaps this was one change they could all come to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Poem Translation]
> 
> My brave strong boy,  
> Your Papa loves you so.  
> But in time I may not be with you,  
> as you grow and grow.  
> But remember that I am here,  
> In the sky and in the earth.  
> The sun is my kisses on your cheeks,  
> The wind is my fingers in your hair,  
> and the rain is my tears when I am not with you.  
> But my love will be forever in your heart.
> 
> Also, Rumple says to Belle "Goodnight my sweet Belle."
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	3. Second Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baelfire is so cute...everything is so cute.
> 
> Just a reminder: This story takes place over many years. The flashbacks, or past, will be indicated in italics, and the present is in regular text. 
> 
> Small warning: There are underage elements, but nothing happens until the present where Belle is nineteen. 
> 
> Happy Reading Everybody! xx

_ Belle walked down the gravel road, her light blue dress blowing in the slight summer breeze. Although it was a sunny day in the Frontlands, Belle found the town quite windier than that of Avonlea. But it was a nice day nonetheless, with children playing and animals roaming about; even the townsfolk had extended their pleasantries to the small girl with azure eyes and chestnut curls. Belle was a curiosity to the people of the Frontlands. They stared at her intently as she made her way to the library before heading to the market, purchasing a small basket of fresh fruits and vegetables. The entire time she held up her new book, engrossed in a story of adventure and romance no doubt, only to avert her eyes when dealing with the market vendors. Women could not read in the Frontlands, most men couldn't either. So even upon her first day in the new town, it was decided that Belle French was a strange girl. _

_ With her nose buried deep in her new book, Belle walked along the long gravel path back to the valley of houses where their new little cottage sat. She had grown to find the brief walk rather enjoyable, specifically for all the extra reading time it provided. _

_ Belle rounded the bend and received quite a shock when she bumped into something rather hard. Belle tumbled backwards with a gasp, dropping her book and her basket as she struggled to catch her balance. The hard surface that Belle had run into was evidently not as fortunate. A rather small man, wearing a rough and worn light brown cloak lay curled up on the dirt path. Belle examined him softly as he lifted his head, his face hidden by a layer of dark brown hair sweeping across his face. The shoulder length hair shifted as the man turned his face, intently looking around his person as he struggled to sit up from his curled position on the dirt path. That's when Belle noticed the tall and slender wooden walking stick, tossed far off to the man's right side. Belle reached out for the walking stick and handed it to the man, her cheeks ablaze with embarrassment. His fingers brushed her slightly, they were dirty, mostly from the gravel road, calloused, but there was a certain finesse to them. Belle immediately bent towards him, offering her arms, and grabbing the man at his arm and elbow in order to assist him in standing up. Evidently, it was much harder than either of them predicted and it took all the leverage the small girl had to pull the man up. And upon his return to the vertical position, it was Belle who found herself tumbling backwards with the gravity and landing on her rear end with a soft ummmmff. The eyes of the man in front of her widened in horror as he tentatively reached out for her, but did not act on his shy offer of help. Belle only smiled and decided to let out a small chuckle as she wiped the dirt from her hands. Looking up, the small man caught her gaze, her eyes so blue and...kind. He couldn't help but let a small crook at the corner of his mouth sweep across his face into a soft smile and a nervous chuckle at their encounter. Belle reached beside her and grabbed her book, tucking it under her arm and reached out for her basket; thankfully none of her market purchases had fallen out of the basket upon her collision. This time the man in front of her offered a confident hand, which she took graciously. Her small pale skin meeting his tan and worked leather. His hands were much softer than she had expected upon their first brush of skin. _

_ “Thank you sir!” Belle said softly, as she brushed out her skirts upon returning to a stable vertical position. _

_ Her unknown companion looked as if he was about to speak just then but instead she saw a shaky hand run through his soft hair, brushing it off his face and revealing soft brown eyes, a long thin nose, and endless lines of sorrow. Belle was a little breathless, and she had no idea why...perhaps she was feeling a little faint from the fall after all. _

_ “I'm so terribly sorry!” Belle said earnestly, letting her blush betray her embarrassment. But yet her companion did not respond. ‘Odd’ Belle thought. ‘Perhaps we’ll have something in common.’ She mused before continuing her thoughts out loud. “It was entirely my fault! I wasn't looking where I was going! Silly me!” She vehemently shook her head back and forth indicating her self scolding behaviour. “I know better then to walk while I read, I just got so caught up, the story was getting so--” But her excitement was cut of by her quiet companion who finally offered her his voice. _

_ “You can read?” He questioned softly, and nervously. And Belle was surprised to find the Scottish brogue slip between his tongue. It wasn't a common accent for the Frontlands, and her heart thrilled at the prospect of meeting another foreigner. _

_ “Why yes I can read!” She said, her excitement returning. Had she found someone else who loved books? “In fact, it's rather my favourite past time! There never seems to be enough hours in a day in which to read! Hence my reading while walking!” _

_ “You should be more careful.” The mysterious man whispered just above his breath. _

_ “I'm terribly sorry about that! I didn't mean to offend you--” Belle pleaded, thinking that perhaps this was his way of scolding her childish actions. _

_ “I just meant…” He stuttered, her honest gaze a little too intimidating for him so he shot his eyes to the floor. “I just meant, you could hurt yourself. You have hurt yourself!” He looked up at her upon the realization before returning his gaze to her small hands. “You've got scraps all over your little hands.” His expression was pained, and Belle was slightly confused, they were just scrapes and he had very similar if not worse ones from catching their falls. Perhaps this man had children? He looked as if he was in his forties, but Belle couldn't be sure and she suspected he was younger then he looked, a hard life beating down on such a small man. _

_ “They're not that bad really, I can rinse them when I return home.” _

_ “I have some elixirs at home, they should help these heal.” He gestured to her scraps. “Where are you settled? Perhaps if you rather, you'll allow me to accompany you? A young girl should hardly be walking alone now should she?” _

_ “Perhaps I am not so young a girl as you imagine.” Belle retorted vehemently. _

_ “Hit a sore spot, have I?” The man said, half in jest and half in fear of offending her. _

_ “I'm the woman of the house.” Belle offered him confidently, her earlier discomfort remedied by the façade of a confident smile. _

_ “Oh! I had no--Well I suspect your husband will be awaiting your--” _

_ “Oh no! No! I'm not married!” She denied with a laugh. “I am not so grown up as that!” She paused. “But perhaps a girl of fifteen is still old enough that she no longer wishes to be treated like one?” _

_ “Quite right…my lady.” He added, acknowledging her request and she chuckled beautifully at his chivalry. _

_ “Please, call me Belle.” She asked, extending her hand to him once more for a shake. _

_ He chuckled at her gesture. _

_ “I'm Rumplestiltskin.” He offered in reply as he softly took her hand and they exchanged a few soft shakes. “Listen Belle, it really is no bother, I could walk you home, or I have some--” _

_ “Well Rumplestiltskin. Perhaps I shall take you up on your offer! These scrapes do look rather angry; perhaps they should be tended to.” She offered to her new…friend, with a smile. _

_ “Right!” He said in shock, but also joy. “I live just past the valley. It's a small hovel, I spin and we have a few sheep--” _

_ “Wait just beyond the valley?” Belle asked her nose crinkling as Rumplestiltskin gestured with his hand to the area. “My father and I just moved there! We have the small cottage, two chimneys, and a well.” _

_ “Well! What do you know! It appears we are neighbours Belle!” He said with a genuine smile, one he felt he hadn't expressed in years…maybe ever. _

_ The two began to walk together down the dirt road that led to the valley where their houses nestled. Belle hoped she wasn't keeping Rumplestiltskin from something, seeing as he appeared to be going the opposite way when she bumped into him, but Rumplestiltskin didn't make any note of it so Belle happily continued down the path with him towards his home. It would be good for Belle to make friends if she and her father were going to enjoy living in the Frontlands. And Rumplestiltskin seemed like a nice, albeit shy, man. _

_ As they made their way Belle explained how her mother had recently passed, hence her woman of the house comment, and that her and her father moved to the Frontlands to ease their financial burden. Rumplestiltskin offered his condolences to the small girl and proceeded to tell her about the recent loss of his wife and how he was left to care for his six year old boy Baelfire. Belle noticed the shy smile upon his face at the mention of his boy, and Belle knew how much he cared for him immediately. _

_ “So you said you liked reading?” Rumplestiltskin prodded gently. _

_ “Yes! I love it! Do you read Rumplestiltskin?” The man went quiet. _

_ “Uh, no. No I...I can't.” He admitted rather shamefully. “But my boy, Baelfire, he is learning. Thompson, the book store owner, lets the children from our village borrow books and helps them to read sometimes.” _

_ “Well perhaps, after you have helped me with my hands, I could teach you to read?” Belle offered, turning her head to look at her companion, her brows raised in curiosity. _

_ “You would offer such a thing?” He asked, truly confused by the generous nature of her gift. _

_ “Of course! Think how much you'll be able to help Baelfire.” _

_ “Um, Belle. I think that once you settle in this town you'll realize...well...I'm the town coward Belle. You won't want...I wouldn't want you to have to be associated with me.” _

_ Belle stared at him in disbelief. _

_ “And why should it matter what the town thinks? I happen to think, in the short time I've known you that you've been very kind, you're a loving father, and you're willing to help a complete stranger. I don't see a coward Rumplestiltskin, I see a man with plenty of love in his heart.” Rumplestiltskin's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. “Let me make my own opinions.” He nodded at her sweetly, and offered out his arm to her, which she took graciously while adjusting to the unevenness of his gate. “Besides, I think you'll soon find that this town finds ME rather strange as well Rumplestiltskin.” _

_ He smiled. “Will you...will you tell me about the book you were reading?” _

_ “Of course!” Belle said happily. “It's about a beanstalk, and an ogre, and there's a prince in disguise, and the heroine doesn't know that he's a prince, well at least not until chapter three…” Belle continued on as the two made their way, arm in arm, towards the valley. The warm Frontlands sun shining in the distance. _

*XXX*

The sun glared through the small window in Baelfire's room, leaving a trail of light in its wake. Baelfire was the first to wake up, snuggled warmly in Belle's arms. He rolled over in her grasp, careful not to disturb her. Baelfire was surprised when he noticed his Papa; Rumplestiltskin was nestled with his chest to Belle's back, his face buried in the nape of Belle's neck, his long thin nose nestling in the soft curls at her nape. Baelfire smiled before quietly fidgeting out of Belle’s grip, looking down upon his Papa who was half on the mattress, half on the floor, before pulling passed the curtain and entering into the main living space. Baelfire filled up the dented copper kettle and placed it over the fire. He then began attempting to make some breakfast porridge for his Papa and Belle.

Belle was next to wake, the soft clanging and rustling from the kitchen stirring her from her first peaceful slumber. She noticed that Baelfire was no longer with her in the bed, but was pleased to find that Rumplestiltskin remained at her back. His arms had tightened around her body as they slept, one tentatively wrapped around her waist and the other had snuck underneath her head, cradling her softly. Belle hadn’t slept this well in awhile, not since her father fell ill two years ago. Belle had never felt so warm, comforted, and protected. She tried not to fidget as she relaxed further into Rumplestiltskin's grip, attempting not to betray her awakened state to him in order to remain in his grip a little longer.

Belle sensed Rumple flinch immediately, knowing that he must have woken up to Baelfire's musing. At first, he shuffled away from her body, his head lifting up, no doubt to look around the room for Baelfire. When he noticed his son was no longer in the room but rather the kitchen he seemed to relax slightly, lowering himself back to Belle’s level. He raised his arms slightly, hovering above Belle’s body rather than touching it.

“Good morning Rumple.” Belle whispered into the room and her heart swelled when Rumplestiltskin stiffened further. “It’s alright Rumple.” She said as she reached with her hand to grasp his, bringing it back down to her waist and forcing him closer to her body. Belle moved further onto the mattress so that Rumple could shift as well, and his whole body could rest on the mattress. “Just relax, come here.” She said as she fidgeted her bottom into the space provided by Rumplestiltskin’s knees and he spooned her warmly. Rumplestiltskin slowly began to relax and dropped his head back into the crook of Belle’s neck, rustling softly at her hair. Their breathing evened out as they embraced the touch and softened into one another.

“Belle.” Rumplestiltskin whispered softly.

“Hush Rumple.” Belle said before boldly twisting in the embrace in order to face Rumplestiltskin. Belle pressed her forehead to Rumple’s as he tentatively reached a hand up to play with Belle’s hair.

“How are you feeling Belle?”

“As good as I can be Rumple. I haven’t slept this well in ages. It was...It was nice waking up in your arms.” Belle heard Rumple’s breath hitch in his throat as they looked into one another's eyes. Belle so wished she could kiss him, and she found herself leaning in just the littlest bit.

“Breakfast is ready!” They heard Baelfire say from the main living space and they both flinched away from one another slightly. “Belle, Papa, wake up. I’ve made breakfast!” Baelfire said as he pulled open the curtain to his room. “I made breakfast Papa!” Baelfire said, making eye contact with his Papa and noticing that Belle had altered her position and was facing his Papa. It looked like something he wasn't supposed to see so Baelfire quickly retreated into the living space, slightly saddened by his family's lack of immediate excitement over his incredible breakfast accomplishment.

Moments later both Belle and his Papa emerged from his bedroom and made their way to the worn wooden dining table. They were avoiding looking at each other and Bae found it rather an odd thing for two people who had just been held in the others arms.

“This is so thoughtful of you Baelfire! Thank you for making us breakfast.” Belle exclaimed as the boy placed a bowlful of porridge in front of each of them.

Upon his first spoonful Rumplestiltskin had to choke down the gruel in order to swallow it. He had never let Baelfire make anything without his accompaniment, and the boy had clearly managed to muddle up porridge. Belle however, was much more successful at hiding her disgust as she ate another spoonful of the soggy mess. Baelfire seemed pleased with himself, proud he could do such a thing for Belle and his Papa who took such good care of him. But upon his first spoonful of the porridge he spat it right back out into his bowl!

“Ewe! This is awful! What on earth did I do wrong?” Baelfire squealed as he rubbed his hand over his tongue to remove the taste, which earned him an earnest ‘manners Baelfire’ from his Papa.

“It's alright Bae! We learn from our mistakes after all! It's not really that bad. And I am sure that next time, it will be better.” Belle said reassuringly.

“Relax Belle, you needn't eat it if you don't want to. But I am afraid that that's all the porridge we can spare today. You either eat this muck Bae or you'll have to go without.”

“I'd rather starve!” Baelfire said as he pushed the bowl away from him and Rumplestiltskin and Belle chuckled softly to themselves.

“Alright then Bae. I think it's time for a morning bath. You're absolutely filthy.” Rumplestiltskin said as he stood to put their bowls on the counter, leaning against surfaces in order to support his leg.

“I'll fill the tub.” Belle said kindly, eager to begin offering her assistance in anyway she could.

“That's not necessary Belle I--” But Rumplestiltskin was cut off when he turned to look at his son who was eagerly stripping off his clothes in the middle of the main living space. “Bae!” Rumplestiltskin yelled as his son pulled off his worn underpants and stood naked before them, his chest scrawnier than most ten year old boys, his mop of hair heavy and covering his eyes, and his small manhood kept safely at his thin thighs. Belle abruptly turned her head, a blush, induced by the awkwardness of the situation and an uncertainty of what to do, coursing across her face. She had seen naked boys before, but this was Baelfire. He was her friend and Rumple's son. “Bae! You're no boy any more! And we have a young woman in the house now! You can't just go around taking your clothes off!” Rumplestiltskin scolded.

“Sorry!” Bae yelled as he ran over, butt naked, to the small copper bathing tub in the corner of the room near the fire.

“I'll just go wash Bae's clothes in the stream.” Belle offered, barely able to look at Rumplestiltskin, for an entirely different reason than the events that just transpired before them. She picked up Bae’s clothes from the floor and ran out of the hovel.

Rumplestiltskin let out a heavy sigh as he walked from the well to the hovel, well to the hovel, warming the water on the fire before dumping it into the tub. He watched Belle with each trip, her hands in the river, working on a pile of laundry she had returned to retrieve in order to keep herself busy while Baelfire bathed.

Rumplestiltskin dumped the next bucket of water straight over Bae's head, as he began scrubbing the boy the best he could.

“Things are different now Bae.” Rumplestiltskin said as he worked behind the boy's ears. “I know you haven't had a Mama around, but things change with a woman.”

“But Belle is not a woman Papa. She is a daughter like I'm a son.”

“That may be, but you will find that she has most certainly grown. And when girls grow they...ah they become woman. Just like you are becoming a man. And...and a, it's not right for a women to see a man unless they are wed.”

“Are you saying I have to marry Belle now Papa?” The boy asked with genuine concern.

“No my boy! Luckily for you, you are still a boy. But you won't be much longer. We must behave ourselves with Belle in our company now.”

“I think I understand Papa.”

“Good. Good thing.” Rumplestiltskin said as he cleared the last of the dirt from his son's face. “Alright, you change into your spare clothes, I'm going to check on Belle alright.”

“Yes Papa. Tell her I'm sorry.”

“Good lad, I will.”

Rumplestiltskin limped over to the stream just next to the village; his walking cane was sinking into the grass due to the rain from the previous night. He approached Belle slowly, unable to kneel beside her at the stream. She looked about finished with the clothing anyway.

“Belle, I'm, I'm sorry about that.” He said sheepishly, all the nerves of the shy spinner who she had first bumped into four years ago back like it was yesterday.

“Have you not had the talk with your son Rumplestiltskin?” Belle asked with an amused raise of her brow.

“What? Why would I...he's only ten Belle. It's just the boys grown up without a mother and when it was just us it didn't matter Belle.”

“I understand Rumple, he's just a boy, it's nothing I haven't seen before.” Belle said as she stood to stand beside Rumplestiltskin.

“Belle?” He questioned in a shocked sort of panic.

“I'm nineteen Rumple. Well past marrying age.”

“Belle?” He questioned again, no less shocked but perhaps a little concerned.

“Oh relax Rumple, you needn't have to concern yourself with the status of my virtue.”

“Belle I wasn't...I mean I didn't think--”

“Oh hush Rumple.” Belle cut him off as she brought her hand to gently cup his cheek. But her delicate touch was gone almost before it even began. “Now on to business matters.” Belle said hoping to change the direction of the conversation and ease the sudden tension that had grown between them. “If I'm going to be living with you, I would like to at least contribute.”

“You needn't worry about it Belle.”

“Please Rumple. I want to help. I need to stay busy and contribute in order to...forget. I can sew, collect wool from the sheep. Maybe I could make quilts for you at market!”

“That sounds like a lovely idea Belle.” He said softly.

“I could keep you company while you spin.” She said with a hidden smile. Whereas Rumplestiltskin nodded sheepishly, but signalling his approval.

“How about we start with a bath? Not we I mean...you better go next, while the waters still clean.” Rumplestiltskin finished with embarrassment before Belle left him to return to the hovel and a nice bath.

Rumplestiltskin let out the breath he had been holding and stroked a hand through his soft brown hair. Things were definitely going to take some getting used to. But if he was honest, he was already particularly fond of having Belle live with them, and he hoped that perhaps she was a little bit too.


	4. Cry For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started my summer job now so my updates will come much later in the evenings, but this story WILL continue to post bi-weekly on Tuesdays! So yay!
> 
> This is a particularly cute chapter, if I do say so myself.
> 
> Happy Reading Everybody!

Truthfully, Rumplestiltskin had no idea how he and his boy Baelfire had ever survived without Belle. They were certainly better off with her, then without. 

Firstly, Belle was an exceptional cook; she could turn even the most sparse of ingredients into a tasteful meal; even on nights when Rumplestiltskin knew there wasn’t much food to go around, Belle managed. 

And Belle was just as clean as Rumplestiltskin was. They often liked to clean out the hovel and do the washing together. The cleaning certainly got completed much faster with two sets of hands and only one ten year old boy to muck things up again.

But the thing Rumplestiltskin appreciated most about living with Belle was her company. She would play with Bae whenever he asked, running about in the fields with his football, or keeping score when he played with Morraine. Rumplestiltskin had never seen his boy as happy as he was now that Belle was his constant companion.

Belle would even help Bae with his herding chores. She often watched Rumplestiltskin clean and sheer the sheep while Bae would chase them around with his mangy sheep dog Nana, as he affectionately called her. Belle was quite good with the animals as well; and they were even hoping to purchase a new lamb, one that would be Belle’s responsibility. 

But perhaps even more than appreciating Belle’s kindness towards his son, Rumplestiltskin appreciated Belle’s kindness towards him. She never shied away from the lame old spinner, and unlike so many others, in all the time he had known her, she never once thought him a coward. Belle was exceptionally pleased to keep Rumplestiltskin company, and she was always eager and enthused to talk with him. They talked about her books, and stories, and fairy tales. He even talked to her about the small village he was born in, and how his Papa abandoned him to two spinsters; that was how he learned his craft. 

Belle offered him bright blue eyes, tender smiles, and rosy cheeks. Rumplestiltskin very much enjoyed Belle’s presence. Even if it was something as simple as watching her read, her breathing soft as her chest would rise and fall. The way her lips would part on a gasp or her bottom lip would be dangerously captured between her teeth at the climax of her novel.

Sometimes they even read together. Rumplestiltskin was still working on his reading skills; but like Belle had promised four years ago upon their first meeting she dutifully continued to teach him to read; visiting the spinner often when she was just a girl. But now Rumplestiltskin could read on his own, only seeking her assistance when he came across a rather difficult word. 

Belle always kept her promises. That was another thing Rumplestiltskin liked about her. Belle was honest, and true, and she wasn’t going to leave them.

Rumplestiltskin had even taught Belle some of the basics of spinning, but she seemed more adept at sewing, embroidering, and making quilts for market day. It was nice to spend the early mornings or late evenings, with Belle by his side as he worked at his wheel. He felt the need to spin less in order to forget, and almost more to remember now. Remember how lucky he was to have Belle, but also to remember why she was here. To be protected.

Which is precisely why the bed sharing that had happened on Belle’s first night in the hovel was never repeated. That’s not to say that Bae and Belle didn’t occasionally have sleepovers, because they occasionally did; especially during thunderstorms, Bae would race over to Belle’s bed chamber. But Rumplestiltskin would never join, only daring to send a curious gaze towards her curtain. 

But although Belle was settling in well, they still had their rough days. Like the day Belle was forced to watch another family move into her and her Papa’s cottage. Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire had made the hot cocoa they had bought at market the week before; they were saving it for a special winter treat but Belle needed it now more than ever.

There were some days that Belle spent the entire afternoon kneeled at her Papa’s grave. Rumplestiltskin had never felt so useless, as he did on those days, unable to comfort her. He would make the long climb up the hill, with his bad leg and walking stick, just to bring out her cloak, or make sure she had some water. Belle would simply send him a meagre smile, her heart swelling with the sadness of losing her father, but the gratefulness of having such a man as Rumplestiltskin in her life now. 

Some days Belle even forgot to eat. Those days often resulted in soft touches from Rumple, accompanied by worried reminders. He was not opposed to pleading if it would get Belle to eat. And although Belle was legally his ward, she was no child, and he felt it not his place to scold her into eating. Besides Rumplestiltskin knew what loss felt like. And his loss was nothing compared to the love he knew Belle possessed for both her parents. This was a wound that would simply take time to heal. But Rumplestiltskin would do everything in his power to make sure Belle was capable of healing.  

And although Belle had a constant stream of conflicting emotions streaming through her body, she knew that life was going to be good here. The past month had been a difficult one no doubt, living without both her Mama and Papa. But she had found a home and a family with the spinners. And Belle could hardly even recall a time of what it was like to worry about her sick Papa. 

*XXX*

_ “What do you mean sick, Papa?” The seventeen year old Belle asked her Papa who winced as he relaxed into the plumped pillows.  _

_ They had been living in the Frontlands for a little over two years now. The small village had turned out to be everything the French family had hoped it would be for them. Her Papa’s inventions favoured quite well in the merchant town and they were making a modest income. Belle enjoyed the company of those around them, the library, and even some of the townsfolk could be quite pleasant when they wanted to be. Belle was still seen as a bit of an oddity amongst the town, but it didn’t matter. Her and her Papa had been happy and thriving, until late that summer night in August.  _

_ Belle had already changed into her nightgown, a simple white thing with a long and fine yellow robe overtop. She had been reading late into the night when she noticed the light still on in her Papa’s work room. She picked up her kerosene lamp, the light only a mere glare as the last of the kerosene burned, and made her way through the warm cottage.  _

_ Her sweet Papa had fallen asleep at his drafting table, his pair of oversized magnifying spectacles askew at the top of his head.  _

_ “Papa.” Belle whispered, gently brushing her hand against his shoulder. “Papa, you’ve fallen asleep at your table again.” She nudged him a little harder this time.  _

_ “Belle...what...oh.” Maurice mumbled as he stumbled awake, uncertain of his surroundings.  _

_ “Papa. You’ve fallen asleep at your work table again.” Belle repeated, now that her Papa was fully conscious. _

_ “I’m sorry Belle.” Moe said weakly, his face pale and clammy, dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. _

_ “Papa, you don’t look very well. You know what the doctor said about staying up late and working.” Belle put her hand to her Papa’s burning forehead. “Come on, let's get you to bed Papa.” Belle said, grabbing her Papa by the elbow and helping him through to his bedroom. Belle prepared a cool cloth while her father got dressed for bed. She turned down the covers on his bed and pulled the blankets up to her father's chest as he laid down comfortably. Belle brought over the small dish and put the cold damp cloth to her Papa’s head. “We need to see Doctor Lumiere again Papa. You haven’t been able to shake this cold for the past two weeks now. Please Papa, I’m getting very worried about you.” _

_ “Don’t you worry about me my dear girl; everything is going to be fine. It’s my job to worry about you.” He paused so that Belle could offer him a sip of water from the nightstand. “Have you thought about my suggestion? The Gaston lad is eager to meet with you Belle. Expressed an interest in a future courtship--” _

_ “Papa, I don’t want to meet with Gaston. From what I hear he’s a complete oaf. Besides, I don’t want to worry about marrying myself off, especially while you're not well. You need me right now Papa.” _

_ Maurice let out a heavy sigh. His heart burdened with the information he had been waiting to tell his sweet Belle. She looked at him with caring eyes, the eyes of her long gone mother, and it made Maurice’s heart weep. His darling girl would soon be alone in this world. “I’m afraid that I won't be getting any better my dear.” He whispered softly, hoping that Belle hadn’t heard, but at the same time hoping she wouldn’t force him to repeat such horrid news.  _

_ “What?” She asked softly, indeed hoping her Papa would provide some further clarification. _

_ “I’m sick Belle.” Her Papa said, his voice resolute.  _

_ “What do you mean you're sick, Papa?” The seventeen year old Belle asked her Papa who winced as he relaxed into the plumped pillows.  _

_ “Doctor Lumiere says it is a cancer, and that…” _

_ “What is it Papa, you cannot keep this from me just to spare my feelings!” Belle said, her voice shaking as she reached out to her Papa’s hand, even now wishing that he would hold it tightly and never let go. _

_ “I will be lucky to make the new lunar year Belle.” He said quietly as he let his tired eyes close, hoping that Belle would leave the conversation for a later date. _

_ Belle opened her mouth to say something, to ask why, to understand, anything. But she saw how her Papa’s body went slack, his muscles relaxing and his eyelids fluttering. Right now he needed his sleep more then anything.  _

_ Belle’s eyes watered as she squeezed her Papa’s hand tightly. _

_ “Please don’t leave me Papa. You’re all I have left.” She whispered in a moment's weakness. Her brave soul even to weak to withstand this realisation, that Belle would be alone. _

_ Belle brushed her tears away with the back of her hand. She blew out the candles in her Papa’s bedroom before grabbing the small bowl of water and taking it into the kitchen where she quietly placed it in the copper sink. Belle rested her palms on the cedar block counter, leaning all her weight on her arms as she let out a heavy breath. Her voice was shaking as she inhaled deeply, closing her eyes and focusing on her breathing in order to calm herself down.  _

_ She didn’t want to be alone. _

_ Belle looked out of the front window of the cottage towards the small hovel across the way. A soft glow was coming from the window and Belle assumed that Rumplestiltskin was awake, most likely spinning late into the night as he often did. Belle grabbed her green cloak and the kerosene lamp, the flames almost completely gone now, and headed for the front door of the cottage. _

_ The air was crisp, and the sky grey with dark clouds; it was well past midnight. Belle ventured through the cold in her nightgown, robe, and cloak, before coming to the spinners door. She paused briefly unsure of herself but then brought her pale hand up to the beaten wooden door and knocked gingerly. _

_ At first Rumplestiltskin wasn’t sure if he had heard the noise. It was late, and he had been spinning so long that his mind often wandered to places unseen. But the gentle little tap came again, and he recognized it as one he knew well. Rumplestiltskin stood from his stool, not finding his walking stick anywhere within reach, so he hobbled to the door, trying not to make too much noise and disturb Baelfire who was sound asleep. _

_ Rumplestiltskin opened the door a fraction, and was relieved to be greeted by bright blue eyes. _

_ “Rumplestiltskin.” She paused. There was a stutter in her voice that Rumplestiltskin had never heard before. “May I come in?” She whispered. _

_ “Of course Belle.” He said softly as he opened the door for Belle to quietly sneak into the hovel. He closed the heavy door behind her, placing the wooden latch over it, and securing it from unwanted visitors. “What is it Belle?” He questioned, taking her cloak from her and stuttering when he noticed she was only in a robe and a nightgown. He limped his way around the main living space, pulling out the bench at the dining table and bringing it closer to the fire. Belle sat down feebly and Rumplestiltskin winced at her uncharacteristic level of uncertainty and discomfort. He grabbed a spare woollen blanket from a trunk somewhere and wrapped it around Belle’s shoulders. “What were you doing outside Belle, it’s absolutely freezing?” Rumplestiltskin asked before sitting down beside Belle on the bench, whose teeth began chattering. Rumplestiltskin reached a tentative arm up, and Belle immediately leaned into him, all reservations abandoned. Rumplestiltskin held his breath, the shock eminent in his stiff body.  _

_ “He’s ill Rumplestiltskin.” Belle said softly, as she leaned her head into the crook of Rumplestiltskin's neck, his skin was warm and as soft as she always knew it to be. _

_ “Who’s ill Belle?” Rumplestiltskin asked, the concern evident in his voice as he looked down upon the girl who raised her eyes to meet his, the warm glow from the fire striping across Belle’s pretty face. Her eyes were red, her cheeks flushed, and her lips swollen; she had been crying; Rumplestiltskin so hated the thought of Belle crying. In the two years since he had met her he had never seen the brave beauty shed even a single tear.  _

_ Relaxing his body, he became pliable, his chest rising and falling as he allowed himself to breathe again, and accept the warm heat from Belle’s welcoming body. _

_ “It’s Papa. He’s sick, and he’s… he’s not going to get better Rumple…” And Belle fell apart, unable to finish the rest of his name as her tears started to fall again. _

_ In that moment Rumplestiltskin did the brave thing. He scooped Belle up, wrapping his arms about her waist and her back as he brought her closer to his body. Belle buried her face in his neck, her warm tears sticking to his skin as she cried in his arms. _

_ “Belle I’m so sorry.” He cooed softly as he ran his hand over Belle’s back, before bringing it up to her hair and running his hand through her luscious brown curls before stilling at the back of her neck. _

_ They remained like that for what felt like hours. Belle in Rumplestiltskin's arms, comforting her as the soft cries slowly began to cease. Rumplestiltskin knew they had been there for a while because the fire had dwindled, leaving the room with an eerie chill, he could feel it creeping into his aching bones, and by Belle’s shaking he knew she could feel it too. _

_ “Belle dear. Come on luv you're freezing.” _

_ “Don’t go.” She said, her voice hoarse as her hand clung to the material or Rumplestiltskin's shirt. _

_ “Oh Belle. I’m not going anywhere.” Rumplestiltskin said as he lifted Belle up, bringing her into his lap and closer to his chest. Belle leaned into his body so easily. No one had ever craved his touch so much. She tucked her head into his neck, the strands of his hair tickling at her face.  _

_ “Rumplestiltskin?” Belle asked, her voice finally sounding like her body was ready to succumb to sleep. Rumple nodded like a puppy, prepared to do anything to please his master. “May I stay here tonight?” She murmured, bringing her arms up to wrap around Rumplestiltskin's neck, her pebbled nipples scraping against the plain of his chest. Rumplestiltskin had to stop himself from looking down, knowing that her thin cotton gown was no doubt quite see-through. _

_ “Of course, sweet Belle.” He said as his hand came to her face, brushing away the trail of tears with his thumb. When a new tear fell, he followed it with his eyes, as it trailed past her cheek and landed at the corner of her mouth. Rumplestiltskin’s thumb came to Belle’s lip, softly brushing at the flesh until his eyes met hers and he had realized what he had done. He was about to panic but Belle’s blue eyes were glossy, tired no doubt, but she looked back into his amber eyes with no judgment, repulsion, or fear. Instead she leaned closer, the palms of her hands brushing against his nipples. Rumplestiltskin held his breath as she leaned in, her nose bumping against his cheek, her soft breathing heating his skin. She pulled away then, and he knew he must have been dreaming. _

_ “Thank you Rumplestiltskin.” She said before pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth, the touch so tender and delicate, he could barely feel her lips upon the corner of his own. Rumplestiltskin let out a soft cry, his heart aching, feeling so many things he hadn’t felt in years, if ever.  _

_ Belle’s eyes fluttered shut, her body going lax in his lap as she buried her face into the warm skin at his neck. _

_ “Thank you Belle.” Rumplestiltskin finally whispered in counter when he figured the girl was finally asleep, her body succumbing to the emotional exhaustion. _

_ Rumplestiltskin stood, with Belle in his arms, he had no idea how he was going to make it to his bedroom with her in his arms. But if Rumplestiltskin could walk on a broken foot to meet his son, then he could surely limp on his bad leg with a very tired Belle in his arms. _

_ He struggled immensely, often pausing to catch his breath. His leg was going to pay for this in the morning, but he already knew it was worth it. When Rumplestiltskin finally made it to his bed chamber he crouched down onto his good knee and softly laid Belle out on his mattress before bringing up all the blankets, including the one already wrapped around her shoulders and tucking her in safely.  _

_ He ran his hand over Belle’s temple, brushing the stray curls from her face. “Cadal math mo bòidhchead.” He whispered soothingly, before leaning down to place a kiss to Belle’s forehead.  _

_ He stood up with a small grunt of pain, his leg already throbbing, before heading to the curtain of his bed chamber; he would have to sleep with Baelfire tonight, that is, if he could manage any sleep now. Just as Rumplestiltskin turned around to make sure Belle was alright she rolled to the side, her mind mostly in sleep before uttering a soft, _

_ “I love you Rumple.” _

*XXX*

“I love you too Papa.” Baelfire whispered to his Papa as he placed a kiss to the crown of his boys head. Baelfire rolled over on his cot, pulling the blankets over his shoulders and tucking his small body into the heat. Rumplestiltskin pulled aside the curtain and limped into the main living space, his thick wooden walking stick rubbing against the floors; Rumplestiltskin was tired, they had a particularly laborious day today, and the sheep were over excited.

“Here Rumple, let me make you some tea?” Belle suggested, setting down her quilting in the armchair by the fire.

“No, Belle it’s alright. Don’t waste it on me.” His face winced into one of self loathing as he struggled to sit down upon his spinning stool. Belle nearly stopped dead in her tracks, a look of motherly scolding across her brows.

“How dare you Rumplestiltskin! Nothing could ever be wasted on you.” She said adamantly, every fibre in her body pulling her towards him, but remaining grounded where she stood. Rumplestiltskin only offered a shocked expression, one that he seemed to ponder momentarily before turning his head in order to escape to his spinning. But Belle was having none of that. The past week hadn’t been very prosperous for them, and Belle knew very well that Rumpelstiltskin was starving himself in favour of his son and Belle receiving their normal portions. Belle was having none of it anymore. She gave into her desire, surging forward toward her spinner and kneeling at his feet. She placed her hand, one resting over top of the other, on his good knee. Rumplestiltskin stared down at her hands, resting upon his body without the slightest hint of revulsion. Belle really was a curious girl. “Rumple you need to take better care of yourself.” Belle pleaded, she rarely used the abbreviated version of his name, knowing how personal it was. It made it feel like there had always been more between them then friends, or guardian and ward. She made eye contact with the spinner who desperately kept trying to look away. Belle reached a hand up to his cheek, the gentle cupping and soft skin on stubble exciting to the senses. Rumplestiltskin froze. “Please, for me.” Belle risked, not including Baelfire in the request, but only herself, just Belle.

In her dreams Rumplestiltskin would have nodded softly, wrapped her up in his arms, kissed her till her lips hurt, and maybe even make love. But thinking about those dreams would only make Belle blush and lose sight of her current mission. 

Instead however, Rumplestiltskin's response was less than encouraging, it was heartbreaking.

“You know I can’t do that Belle.” He said weakly his eyes filled with sorrow as he looked directly at Belle. But he offered nothing more; not stating whether he couldn’t admit to having feelings for Belle, or that he couldn't take the food away from her and his son. 

Belle stood up abruptly and articulated her confusion into anger. If Baelfire hadn’t been asleep she probably would have been yelling, but taking mind of the boy she let out a forceful whisper. “Rumplestiltskin! That’s not good enough! You're a perfectly healthy man. You can’t keep doing this to yourself just to make other people happy. What would Baelfire do if you got ill? What would Baelfire do without you? What would I do without you?” Her voice was drowned out by the impending tears. 

It had become very clear to Rumplestiltskin what this was about now. 

Belle missed her Papa.

The tears came now, and Belle fell to her knees.

“Oh Belle, no, no, no.” Rumplestiltskin stuttered, his hands moving about in the air, not really sure what to do with them at this point. She hadn’t broken down like this in years. The last was at her Papa’s funeral of course, but they were soft, easy tears. These were wretched tears that came out angry. Rumplestiltskin hadn’t seen Belle sob so hard since, well since that night she came to him when she found out her Papa was going to die. “Oh sweetheart.” He whispered solemnly before crouching to the floor beside Belle, his leg would pay for it later, they both knew it, but he did it anyways. “Come on.” He said as he offered her his outstretched arms, encouraging Belle in for the hug. She tentatively moved forwards, wrapping her arms around his middle and burying her face in the crook of his neck. His bones were sharp, and his hair was tickling her face, but he was warm, and his body was pressed against her. “Don’t cry Belle. I’ll do better. Please. You’re too brave for this.” He cooed as his hands moved to caress the back of her head and rub over back. “Shhhh.” He cooed into her ear as the crying became softer, and their bodies rocked back and forth on the cold floor. 

When the tears finally stopped they simply embraced. Neither concerned about the position they were in, and what sort of feelings they were giving into, or rules they were breaking.

Belle placed a closed mouth kiss to the skin of Rumplestiltskin's neck. His body visibly tensed, until she brought her fingers up to trace over the area of skin, as if to see if her kiss left any mark, any visible one anyway. Rumplestiltskin slowly relaxed at her gentle touches and her curious nature. Belle looked up at Rumplestiltskin now, no longer the broken little girl, but the lonely woman. He brought his hand up to her face, wiping away her tears, and realising just now, that amidst her crying, he had let out a few of his own.

“Do you remember what I said that night?” Belle asked, her eyes big, and bright, and hopeful. 

“I do.” His voice filled with disbelief, and longing.

Belle reached her right hand up to his cheek, her thumb stroking away the wetness there before leaning forward. Rumplestiltskin leaned in too, their bodies pressing against one another as he leaned down and she leaned up. Rumplestiltskin’s breath hitched at the first brush of Belle’s lips, they remained stagnant, their lips barely touching until Belle was brave enough to lean in all the way this time, her lips gently pressing in on his own. Rumplestiltskin let out a soft sigh of pleasure at the long awaited kiss. His arms tightening around her immediately pulling her closer.

Their lips parted on a silence, both looking up at one another to make sure that nothing had shattered, that everything was still right between them, better even. They both leaned in again, this time hungry for the connection. Their noses bumping and their cheeks both damp with tears. One of Belle’s hands went into Rumplestiltskin's long shaggy hair as the other smoothed over his exposed chest at the top of his tunic.

Belle had never done this before, it was evident, not that Rumplestiltskin was any Daun Juan. Her touches were tentative, clearly wanting something more but not knowing how to seek it. A surge of bravery swept through Rumplestiltskin's body as his tongue dipped out, running across the seam of Belle’s lip. Belle squeaked in surprise, her mouth opening up to him as his tongue slipped in. Her insides turned to jelly when his hot tongue brushed against her own, the mix of saliva, all wet, and heat, and need. Belle quickly learned how to play, letting her own tongue travel into his mouth and taste the spoils of her discoveries; Rumplestiltskin's soft moans and sighs ringing in the back of her mind and creating a tightening in her lower belly.  

Rumplestiltskin felt desires that he hadn’t expressed in years, characterized by a certain heaviness in his lower extremities. That was his cue to stop this before it went any farther.

Belle’s bottom lip clung to Rumplestiltskin’s as he pulled away, only to go back in for a few more soft pecks at her lips. 

They stared at one another, embracing the silence, and feeling the ache from the cold floor. Their breathing evened out, exasperation giving way to the soft rise and fall of their chests in unison, still embracing one another. Belle was the first to speak, and risked breaking the contented silence.

“Please Rumple, I need you.”

Rumplestiltskin’s heart stopped. This was their first real kiss. The first time he had openly expressed the desires he had been harbouring for his sweet Belle. There was no way he would be ready for...that. He was already incompetent, as Milah had told him. The last thing Rumplestiltskin needed was to disappoint Belle in such a way that she would surely leave their family...for good.  

“Rumple I need you here for me, and Baelfire needs you here.” Belle went on, continuing her previous statement. Rumplestiltskin let out a strangled breath as he felt the blood begin pumping to his heart again. “I need you to stay healthy for us. I...I care about you Rumplestiltskin. More than I ever should have.” The woman said with a tentative shake that reminded him of the unconfident girl she used to be.

“Oh sweetheart. I care about you too.” He said, brushing the hair away from her face and bringing her smile back.

They leaned in for one more chaste kiss. Upon parting Rumplestiltskin placed a kiss to Belle’s forehead.

“Come on Rumple.” She said, moving from the embrace. She stood up, fixing her skirts before offering him both her hands. “Let’s get you to bed.” She said as they struggled to get Rumplestiltskin standing on his feet with as little pain as possible. Belle handed him his walking stick and allowed him to lean his weight upon her as they hobbled over to his bed chamber. Belle could already tell his foot and leg were paying for their brief encounter. Belle turned around, focusing on preparing his bed sheets while Rumplestiltskin changed into his night gown. He was awfully quick about it. Belle couldn’t even manage a curious little peek. Rumplestiltskin struggled down to the mattress, his body already giving into the tired ache. Belle exited to the kitchen space in order to retrieve the bed warmer Rumplestiltskin sometimes used when they had the spare coal, or dwindling embers, and only if his foot was giving him real trouble.

When Belle returned with the copper bed warmer Rumplestiltskin was already asleep, his face relaxed and smiling. Belle turned over the bottom of the bed covers and placed the warmer near Rumplestiltskin's bad leg. She readjusted the blankets over her tired spinner before coming up to his head. Belle stroked at his long hair, the stray strands sweeping over his face. She leant down and pressed a tender kiss to his forehead, feeling every wrinkle and divot under her smooth lips. While stroking his hair, and before leaving his room to retreat to her own, Belle finished with a soft whisper,

“I still do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rumplestiltskin says to Belle: Sleep well my beauty. (Cadal math mo bòidhchead.)


	5. The Wretched Gaston

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's action, and two really stubborn lovebirds who just need to admit their feelings. Oh and I almost forgot, there might be a little bit of smooching ;) Happy Reading Everybody! xx

Belle hadn’t kissed Rumplestiltskin since that night one week ago. But Rumplestiltskin had certainly been staring at her more since then. And every time their eyes would meet he would let out an involuntary smile; that sweet soft smile that had Belle blushing because Rumplestiltskin didn’t even know how attractive he really was. And this, of course, would leave Belle blushing and Baelfire staring, at the staring going on between Belle and his Papa. Overall, there was a lot more starting in the spinners’ household, and a lot less work getting done.

Rumplestiltskin had kept the promise he made to Belle that night; he was eating more regularly and larger portions. It helped that they had a very prosperous weekend at the market; one of Belle’s quilts had caught the eye of the wife of one of Lord Charmings’ knights. 

“Once you have the eye of one noble, more will soon follow suit.” Rumplestiltskin said to Belle as she handed him Baelfire's damp tunic. He wrung out the washed garment before clipping it to the makeshift clothes line. It was a fine summer morning; the sun was shining across the Frontlands. Belle decided it was a fine day to do the washing and Rumplestiltskin had volunteered to help her.

Baelfire on the other hand was off playing in the valley with Morraine and some local boys. They had carved wooden swords out of fallen tree branches and were pretending to be knights or pirates no doubt. Either way, Rumplestiltskin disliked it. He worried about the age of conscription almost daily, and he didn’t want Baelfire to think that becoming a knight was any sort of glorious task. Rumplestiltskin had seen what it was like and he knew the real dangers. Pirates were no better. Pirates were cruel. Pirates had no code of honor, and not a single bit of decency. Rumplestiltskin detested pirates.

“Leave him be Rumple.” Belle would tease, shaking her head at his fatherly concern. “They’re just boys, it’s just a game.”

“I don’t want him to get hurt.” Rumplestiltskin said, covering the hidden scars from his past.

“You’re such a good father Rumplestiltskin.” Belle reached out for Rumplestiltskin's hand, holding his within her own and giving it a light hearted squeeze. Moments later did she only realize the gravity of what she had actually done. His thumb began to trace along her soft skin, his grasp moving up to her wrist, touching tenderly, wanting more. Wanting all of her skin so that his lips could press kisses to it. Rumplestiltskin brought up Belle’s hand, wanting to kiss the pulse point at her wrist. 

“Erm. Excuse me. Rumplestiltskin?” A short woman with fiery red hair and freckles interrupted. Rumplestiltskin let go of Belle’s hand immediately, and Belle retreated from his grasp just as quickly, grabbing her wrist with her own hand, her thumb tracing over the spot where his had been only moments before.

“He-llo Carol.” Rumplestiltskin stuttered to the women who lived around the corner. Her house was shaped outrageously like a rather large boot. Carol was widowed during the Ogers Wars and left to care for her eight children, as well as her brothers’ two orphaned sons.  

“I just thought you ought to know that Baelfire is up on the hill playing with some strange man. My lot came to me straight away, said they were playing with swords and the like.” She said nervously. 

Rumplestiltskin's face paled. The colour visibly drained from his body. His boy could be in trouble.

“It’s alright Rumple, I’ll go and fetch him.” Belle said, bringing her hand to his shoulder for a brief moment of comfort. Belle knew that she could make it up the hill much faster than Rumplestiltskin ever could.

Belle started off at a run, her blue dress blowing against the breeze as she mounted the large green hill. Her heartbeat doubled when she saw it; Baelfire at the top of the second hill fighting a man wearing a red cape, with what looked like...real swords! Belle doubled her pace, looking behind her briefly to see Rumplestiltskin struggling up the hill with his limp and walking stick. 

The large man picked the sword up, high above his head and swung fiercely at Baelfire. Belle screamed, closing her eyes for fear of what might happen. When she opened them again she saw Baelfire laying on the floor, the larger man with his sword pointed right at the small boys’ chin, Nana barking furiously beside the scene.

“Get your hands off him!” Belle yelled. Running right up to the man with the sword. Belle used all the strength she had, running into him and pushing him aside. He was so bulky that it really accomplished nothing, except that he was distracted from his previous target and withdrew the blade into his sheath. “Oh Bae!” Belle cried, kneeling to the grass. “Are you hurt, Baelfire?” She panicked patting her hands over the boy's body to check for wounds.

“I’m fine Belle. We were just playing.” Baelfire said as she ruffled about his curls and brought him into a forceful hug. Baelfire rolled his eyes like the boys in the village did when their mothers kissed them goodbye in the mornings.

“You were not playing Baelfire! That’s a real sword. He could have hurt you. And you!” Belle stood up, her small body consumed with anger now. She lifted a threatening finger and pointed it at the knight. “How could you! Even you know better than to spar with a child!” Belle scolded the large man who towered over her.

“Well hello to you too, Belle.” Gaston said, his voice deep, and his eyebrow raised suggestively. “He’s no boy. He’s almost old enough to start training. He’s certainly enthusiastic enough.” Gaston said, the latter half of the sentence directed towards Baelfire.

“You really think so?” Baelfire asked, standing up in his excitement.

“Course kid, how old are you anyway?”

“Ten--”

“No! You're not taking him!” Rumplestiltskin interrupted, finally making it up the hill.

“Like an old cripple’s going to stop him.” Gaston huffed out. But even Baelfire, who was incredibly impressed with the knight, was not happy about that statement.

“Hey that’s my Papa you jerk!” Baelfire lunged forward but Belle caught him around the waist, bring her hands up to cross over his shoulders and keep Baelfire safe with her.

“He’s not worth it Bae.” Belle whispered into his ear, not wanting to anger Gaston any more.

“Careful you brat!” He spat at them. “Next time you might not have a choice! The Ogres have been advancing forwards again. Lord Charming fears another attack. Keep that up and you’ll have no choice but to join the army.” Gaston said with a wicked grin, turning his malevolent stare towards Rumplestiltskin, before eyeing Belle from head to toe. Baelfire cut loose from Belle’s grip and ran towards his Papa who took him in with his arms wide open. 

“It’s okay Bae.” He said to his son, also checking the boy for any cuts or scrapes.

“Sorry to hear about your father Belle.” Gaston said with absolutely no remorse in his tone. “Still unmarried are we?”

Belle nodded.

“Then what are you doing with this coward.” Gaston leered towards Rumplestiltskin.

“I'm his ward.” Belle said, and Gaston raised his eyes in curiosity. “He is my guardian now.” Belle emphasized, knowing that if Gaston had any hopes of still making her his wife he would need Rumplestiltskin's approval. Belle knew that Gaston was privy to this information; he had tried proposing to her the day her father died, saying that ‘he could take care of her now’. When Gaston had found out that her guardianship had been signed to a new protector he left and hadn’t been back for some time. That’s what terrified Belle even more, seeing him here now.

“You should have married me when you had the chance.” He said leaning in to Belle, his lips mere inches from her own, Belle shuddered as she turned her head away slightly. 

“Actually I’m quite glad I didn’t.” She said adamantly, holding her ground beneath him. 

Gaston brought his hand up to the side of Belle’s face, clenching into a fist as he fought off the urge to lunge for her neck.

“We’ll see about that. This cripple can't support you forever Belle.” He threatened. Before picking up the second sword and sheathing it in the saddle on his horse.

“Just leave Gaston. Baelfire is not of age, and no one wants you here anymore.” Belle said one more time as she moved closer to Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire.

Gaston sent her a mischievous glare before mounting his black stallion.

“See you around Belle.” Gaston said with a wicked smile before his horse took off down the hill.

*XXX*

_ “Go home Gaston!” Belle pleaded to the impotent lug that was following her around like an ignorant puppy.  _

_ “Come on now Belle, I know you want a quick round.” Gaston slurred, his speech impeded by his recent intoxication.  _

_ The winter festival was in town. Belle hadn’t wanted to go but her father had pleaded with her. ‘Just because your old Pa isn’t well doesn’t mean that you can’t go out and have your fun.’. Belle figured she would go for an hour, then sneak off to go read until her Papa expected her home.  _

_ But when Belle had decided to make her exit Gaston had followed her. _

_ It wasn’t very late, maybe eight o’clock, but because it was winter the night was dark, and the moon a mere sliver in the sky.  _

_ “Go back to the dance Gaston. I’m headed home.” Belle said, picking up her pace and briskly heading towards her cottage. _

_ “Oh come now, Belle.” Gaston took two large steps and was already in pace with Belle. _

_ “I’m not interested Gaston.” Belle glared at him sternly. _

_ “Now that’s not true.” Gaston said as he grabbed Belle’s wrist, pulling her towards him. “You all put up a little struggle at first....” He breathed against her skin and moved her backwards until he could push her up against the side of the nearby barn. “You better be careful Belle, eighteen is well past a bride's shelf life.” Belle squirmed against his grip but one of his large hands went to her waist and the other to her throat. Belle tried to scream but he squeezed his hand around her neck, causing Belle to gasp for breath. A tear began to trail down her cheek, there was nothing she could do to stop him, he even had his leg wedged between her own so that she couldn’t try and kick him. “I’d still marry you though Belle, even after I fucked you. You might be strange, but you're the most beautiful girl in this fucking valley.” _

_ “Don't Gaston please--” Belle tried to say but her voice came out hoarse and weak. _

_ Gaston simply laughed before using the hand at her waist to bunch up her skirts while he leaned down, his chunky wet lips surging towards her own. Belle closed her eyes and turned her head as she thrashed against his hold, her neck on fire at his grip. Just as Gaston was about to place his lips on Belle’s mouth a smooth whisper of wind and an eerie cracking sound lead to the release of his hold on her. _

_ Belle fell to the floor, gasping for breath as she brought her hand up to her neck. Gaston’s beefy red hand print was already turning purple and black. Belle blinked rapidly, until she realized that her attacker was on the floor as well, unconscious and immobile, but very much still alive. _

_ “Belle! Oh Belle! Are you alright?” She remained unresponsive, her eyes blurry, adjusting to the momentary lack of oxygen supply to her brain. Her savior reached out a tentative hand, Belle flinched, and so he backed away delicately, giving her the time she needed to understand the transaction of events.  _

_ When Belle’s vision began to clear and her breathing returned to a normal rate she recognized the small figure standing in front of her as Rumplestiltskin. Belle stood up abruptly, her legs wobbling, as she flung her arms around the spinner’s neck. He dropped his walking stick, the one that had evidently been used to put a stop to Gaston’s lechery, and instead wrapped his arms around the girl, or rather woman, she really wasn’t much of a girl any more, he supposed as he pressed a hand to her hair and tentatively stroked it. _

_ “Come on, let’s get you home.” He said softly as he helped steady Belle on her feet. He tried to reach down to pick up his walking stick, but he had evidently applied more pressure on his foot in order to stop Gaston then he realized. Wincing in pain Belle managed to safely reach down, return Rumplestiltskin's walking stick, all while managing to stay standing in the upright position. They leaned against one another, both helping the other, as they hurried off towards the cottage. _

_ “Are you alright Belle?” Rumplestiltskin asked softly once they were some distance off from Gaston, whom they had left groveling and whining in the dirt. _

_ “Yes. Yes I’m fine.” She said quietly, her voice still dry and hoarse. _

_ “He didn't--” But Rumplestiltskin couldn’t quite manage the sentence any farther than that so Belle put his worries to ease. _

_ “No he didn't Rumplestiltskin.” _

_ “What were you doing out on your own Belle? It’s late and a woman shouldn't be...it’s not safe.” _

_ Belle’s breath hitched, it was the first time Rumplestiltskin had expressly referred to her as a woman, no longer his sweet girl, or ‘little Belle’, but a woman. _

_ “Papa wanted me to go to the dance...and socialize.” She added in afterthought and they both managed a smile somehow. “I think he wants me to find a husband Rumple...before he...goes.” Belle said solemnly.   _

_ Rumplestiltskin didn’t know how to reply. He opened his mouth to try, but for some reason offering himself over in marriage didn’t seem like the most appropriate thing, even if that’s what he secretly desired; it would probably frighten Belle senseless, to be tied down to the neighbourhood coward. So instead the remainder of the walk was silent. _

_ They paused in front of the cottage door. Belle assumed that Baelfire must have been at home sleeping and that Rumplestiltskin would want to return home to him as soon as possible.  _

_ “Thank you Rumplestiltskin.” Belle said, she wanted to lean up and kiss his cheek in gratitude, that was what all the fair maidens did to knights in shining armor. “Well I won't keep you I’m sure you’ll want to get back to Bae.” _

_ “It’s no matter Belle. He’s with Morraine and her mother, at the festival, he’s spending the night with them.” _

_ “Oh! Oh that’s nice.” _

_ “I’m grateful he has friends despite my reputation.” _

_ “Oh Rumple, now don’t say that. You are the least cowardly man I have ever met. It took great courage to come to my rescue and face Gaston; now Gaston is the real coward, choosing to take a woman by force rather than earn her affections, that is a coward if I’ve ever seen one. Not you Rumplestiltskin.” Her pretty words invigorated her and she stood atop her tip toes, placing a quick kiss to Rumplestiltskin's stubble covered check. Rumplestiltskin held his breath at the touch, a sense of pride and warmth surging through his body.  _

_ Belle opened the cottage door, her father was sitting in the big red armchair by the fire. Before Belle had the chance to say goodnight to Rumplestiltskin and close the door her Papa spoke up; he was evidently feeling better than usual tonight. _

_ “Rumplestiltskin my good man? Is that you?” Rumplestiltskin stood forward into the light, until Belle encouraged him to enter the cottage, wearily closing the door behind him, hoping that Gaston would not be daft enough to follow. _

_ “Maurice, feeling better I see?” _

_ “I am! And what on earth is an old man like you doing with such a pretty little maiden.” Maurice said jokingly, looking between Belle and Rumplestiltskin. _

_ “I found Belle, out and about, and thought it be best that I accompany her home. She shouldn’t be out on her own so late.” Rumplestiltskin added, hoping he only sounded concerned and wasn't overstepping Maurice’s parental boundaries.  _

_ Maurice took in the sight of Belle then, an expression of absolute horror stretching across his face. _

_ “By gods! Belle what happened to you!” He stared at the angry handprint around Belle’s neck. Maurice made movement to get up from the chair but Belle walked over to him and kneeled by his side. _

_ “Papa it’s alright.” _

_ Maurice looked from Belle to Rumplestiltskin. The shy spinner would never do such a thing, but he knew who did.  _

_ “What happened!” Maurice whaled at Rumplestiltskin who flinched. If the man wasn’t ill he would be a terrifying force. _

_ “Papa please don’t you’ll overexert yourself!” Belle pleaded at her Papa. She also sent Rumplestiltskin a look indicating that she didn’t want her Papa to know. “It was just a townsman Papa. I’m fine and he was just very drunk. Besides Rumplestiltskin stopped it.” _

_ “Go into the washroom, get me some cream to rub on it.” Maurice said, wanting Belle to leave the room. When she left he coughed heavily and took a few moments to regain his haggard breath. “What happened Rumplestiltskin?” His eyes heavy and determined. _

_ “It was Gaston. He um...” But Rumplestiltskin couldn’t go any further, gesturing to his neck, indicating Belle’s of course, and Maurice understood the message.  _

_ “Did he…” But Maurice evidently couldn’t continue either; the subject of his daughter's possible rape too heavy a topic for a noble and caring man.  _

_ “She is fine Maurice, all to be considered.” Indicating that Rumplestiltskin had arrived before any permanent harm could have been done to Belle.  _

_ Maurice wasn’t at all concerned about the status of Belle’s virtue. He didn't believe in the seriousness of such a thing; why he and Belle’s mother had certainly had their fair share of exploration before their wedding night. But for it to be taken in such a way was wrong, not when it should be given willingly and with love. Maurice swore from that moment on that he would never let Gaston lay another finger on his little Belle. _

_ “Thank you Rumplestiltskin.” Maurice finished, grateful for the kindness of their gentle neighbour.  _

_ Belle returned to her Papa with the container of cream.  _

_ “Well, I’ll be going then.” Rumplestiltskin said quietly, hoping to make a hasty retreat back to his hovel to let his thoughts run rampant. _

_ “Goodnight Rumplestiltskin.” Maurice coughed out heavily and Belle sent him a shy nod, her eyes hidden beneath her thick lashes. _

_ And Rumplestiltskin left. _

_ “Alright Belle. Give me that jar, and we’ll have this bruise cleared right up!” _

_ But the bruise didn’t go away for weeks.  _

*XXX*

“This looks like it’s going to bruise Baelfire.” Belle said as she cleaned off the scraped skin at Baelfire’s knee.

“That’s alright Belle. I’ll have a cool wound from my battle to talk about at the dance tonight!” 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the dance Belle?" Rumplestiltskin asked before tentatively adding, "I- I could accompany you.” Belle's face lit up but Rumplestiltskin quickly remedied his statement, “Or you could go with Bae and Morraine, they'd be happy to let you go along.”

“I’m not really much into dances Rumplestiltskin. I would prefer to be here.” She said, smiling at Rumplestiltskin before wrapping a thin piece of cloth around Baelfire’s knee and tying it. “All finished.” She said to Baelfire.

“Thanks Belle!” Baelfire said as he hopped off the kitchen table and skipped towards the washing-room in order to ready himself for the dance. He had asked Morraine if she would like to accompany him. He didn’t think it counted as a date because they were just friends, and there would be other kids from the village going too, but Baelfire wanted to make a good impression on Morraine, his Papa always taught him to show respect towards girls.

“What kind of a brute would just give a  _ real _ sword to a child of  _ ten _ and duel so carelessly like that!” Belle said furiously as she leaned over the kitchen sink, scrubbing the blood out of the cloth she had used to clean Baelfire’s injured knee.

“He wants to take Baelfire I know it.” Rumplestiltskin said passively as he sat at his spinning stool near the hearth. “It’s my fault...for deserting. Every knight anywhere knows of my cowardice. They’d jump at the chance to have my wee son.” His lip quivered at the thought of losing his boy.

“No Rumple!” Belle said as she dropped the cloth in the sink and moved to comfort him. She knelt to the floor, placing her hands at his good knee like she so often did. Her eyes looking up at him, never faltering. “It's my fault. If I hadn’t have said no to Gaston he would have never come after Bae. He knows I care about the two of you and it makes him feel sick to lose.” She remained looking up at him, and Rumplestiltskin struggled to look upon her face. “Rumple…?”

“Why must you call me that?” He said, the disdain dripping through his clenched jaw as he pushed away her hands and stood up to retreat from Belle. They stood two feet apart, his back turned to her.

“I- I thought.” Belle stuttered, absolutely perplexed by such a comment. “You said you didn’t mind it.” Belle said smiling at the memory that Rumplestiltskin was no doubt thinking of as well.

“That was a long time ago Belle.” He replied weakly, turning his head slightly, wanting to look back upon her, but not brave enough to follow through. 

Belle took two steps forward, bringing her right up to Rumplestiltskin’s back, who still refused to budge.

“What’s changed?” Belle pleaded, she bit back the tears; she had cried too often in the last year, and even this man wasn’t going to make her do it again.

But Rumplestiltskin still didn’t reply, his face wincing with every word Belle spoke, the tone of her voice eating his heart alive.

“Rumple--stiltskin.” She added quickly. “Are you angry with me?” She said quietly, and slightly afraid of what was to come; if he kicked her out she would truly have nothing.

“No Belle.” He said with a soft sigh, finally turning, and his resolve melted upon seeing her saddened and worried face. “Oh, I could never be angry with you.” He reached up to cup her face but withdrew in a hurry as Baelfire promptly returned into the living space. 

That kid had great timing. 

Rumplestiltskin let out a breath of relief and Belle put on a smiling face, although she was incredibly confused by the mixed signals Rumplestiltskin was sending. She had always known him to deny his true feelings, but Belle couldn’t understand why they couldn’t expresses themselves freely now. Especially after their kiss.  

“Alright Papa I’m ready to go! What do you think Belle? How do I look?”

“Handsome as ever.” Belle said before leaning down to adjust the little bow tie Rumplestiltskin had made out of some scrap cloth.

“Thanks Belle! I’m gonna go get Morraine now. We’ll be back for eight, just like I promised Papa.” 

“Alright Bae, have fun.” Rumplestiltskin smiled at his boy. This was the first village dance Baelfire was going to alone, well with Morraine and his friends. The boy was growing up too quickly for Rumplestiltskin’s liking.

Baelfire left the hovel, and they could see him cross over to Morraine’s house from the window. Belle smiled as she watched the taller girl open the door and give Baelfire a nervous hug before they walked down the dirt path towards town. 

“You know, you should go to the dance Belle. There will be people your own age there...men.”

“What!” Belle practically scolded. “Rumple I thought that…” She wanted to say that you cared about me, that our kiss meant something. She was tired of suppressing these feelings when she finally knew for certain that he felt them too.

“Listen Belle.” Rumplestiltskin started, as he turned to face her. “Your father made me make some promises when I signed that contract.” He paused and she watched him, listening attentively. “Well I would like to know what it is that  _ you  _ want, because I won’t hold you to any of the stipulations in the contract.”

“Is this what’s been bugging you Rumplestiltskin?” Belle asked, a feeling of light hearted glee washing over her. Rumplestiltskin was troubled because he wanted to know what Belle wanted!

Rumplestiltskin nodded in reply, feeling like a sour child. “I don't want you to leave Belle.” He said quietly, staring at the ground. Belle placed her index finger under Rumplestiltskin’s chin and lifted his head up so that his amber eyes were shared with her own. 

“Then I’ll stay.” She said simply, easily, before pressing her lips softly to his own, just a tender brush.

Rumplestiltskin would never get used to that.

“Why can’t we just admit it?” Belle said after their lips parted and she leaned her forehead against Rumplestiltskin's.

“Because I’m afraid Belle.” He choked out. “If I care for you, it’ll make it that much worse when you leave.”

“But I’m not going anywhere!” Belle brought her hand up to his face and he brought his free hand up to her waist. “I’m not looking for a husband Rumplestiltskin. You asked me what I wanted, to forget the promises you made to my father?” She questioned.

“Right.” He nodded in confirmation before she continued.

“Well what I want is right here.” She moved her hands down to his chest and he flinched. “If you want it too, that is.” She bit down nervously on her bottom lip.

“It is Belle, Oh it is.” And Rumplestiltskin was the first this time to take that bottom lip within his mouth, pulling it from behind her teeth and kissing it softly. 

“Then stop fighting it.” Belle said between kisses as she brought her hands up to wrap around Rumplestiltskin’s neck and toy with the ends of his hair.

“Stop fighting.” He agreed, dropping his walking stick and bringing both his hands to her back, pushing Belle’s body closer to his. She was here, and she was real, and his Belle,  _ wanted  _ to be in his arms. 

“Just give in!” Belle said as his hands moved to her sides, his thumbs sweeping over the material of her dress, wanting to caress her skin.

The kiss deepened as Belle thrust her tongue into Rumplestiltskin’s mouth and they stumbled back until he came into contact with the edge of the kitchen table. Their tongues crossed as Belle gripped tightly in Rumplestiltskin's hair. He tasted like spice and salt and she suddenly began to wonder what he thought she tasted like.

Rumpelstiltskin's hands surged forwards, his thumbs caressing the undersides of Belle’s breasts. Belle moaned in surprise as she felt the first brush of his fingers truly wanting to touch...her. She leaned into his touch, and gasped in surprise when her stomach brushed against a hardness near Rumplestiltskin’s thigh. Curious as ever Belle trailed her hand down from Rumplestiltskin’s chest towards his stomach until her hand could stroke over the hardness resting between his legs. Rumplestiltskin let out a strangled cry as she cupped his hardening cock, feeling the weight of it in her hands. Innocently she stroked over the flesh, curious by the blunt tip and the heavy sack of his balls at the base of him. Her curiosity continued as she felt a small damp patch at the head of his cock and her fingers teased over it, feeling the sticky liquid seep through Rumplestiltskin's thin breeches. Belle could even feel the heat through Rumplestiltskin’s pants and she had a sudden desire to know what it felt like in her hands. 

In the same moment Rumplestiltskin’s thumbs brushed over her hardening nipples causing Belle to moan against his lips, a small tremble running through her body. His hands moved to cup her breasts, kneading the pert flesh through her dress, watching her cleavage move with each touch. 

Rumplestiltskin was shot back into reality when he felt Belle’s hand reach towards the waistband of his pants. His hand shot down to grasp her wrist stilling her immediately. He suddenly became aware of how hard and thick he was resting in his pants.  

“Belle, Belle, we should stop. We need to slow down.” He panted, as they continued to seek out each other's lips. 

Belle nodded in reply, taking the time to catch her breath and bring both hands back up to Rumplestiltskin's chest. She worked at exposing the top of his tunic so she could feel his smooth chest. 

“Belle I'm no good at this.” Rumplestiltskin choked out as he brushed aside her curls.

“At what?” Belle asked, her eyes finally looking up to meet his. Her lips were swollen with kisses and her cheeks flushed with arousal. Rumplestiltskin panted to catch his breath, composing himself as he weakly and self consciously spat out, 

“...sex.”

“What?” Belle questioned her accent thick and heavy. She was genuinely confused until her lust laden mind caught up to what was truly happening. “Oh...Oh!”

“You didn’t, that’s certainly where this seemed like it was heading Belle.” Rumplestiltskin said, and Belle suddenly felt very naïve. She had almost had her hand down his pants for goodness sakes of course he thought they were headed towards sex.

“Don't people, can't people just...kiss?” Belle asked hopefully, not wanting to end what her and Rumplestiltskin had begun exploring. 

“They, yes.” He smiled as a small chuckle escaped his lips. “Would you like to just kiss Belle?”

“I like kissing you very much!” She said as her blush turned a deeper shade of crimson.

Rumplestiltskin leaned forward again, pressing Belle close to his body as they kissed one another. It was softer this time, more gentle and leisurely touches. He made sure to keep his hands off of Belle, and stop her wandering touch every time she pressed close to his crotch. They kissed until their lips felt sore. 

“What are we Rumplestiltskin? What will we say?” Belle asked on their parted breath.

“I’m not sure.”

“Well then, they don’t need to know.” Belle said, content to just be with Rumplestiltskin, like this, whatever  _ this _ was. He smiled at her and she knew everything was going to be alright. They had finally reached an understanding with one another, and it was more than Belle could ever hope for.

“Will you read to me Belle?” Rumplestiltskin asked, willing his arousal to cool down even as Belle leant so easily into his arms. Belle nodded in response and went to her room to retrieve her favorite copy of Beauty and the Beast, the one her mother had taught her how to read with, and the one she had taught Rumplestiltskin how to read with as well. Belle gestured for Rumplestiltskin to join her on her cot, wanting to sit on the soft mattress rather than the living room stools. Belle leant her body into Rumplestiltskin, resting her head upon his shoulder. He played with her chestnut curls and listened to Belle’s lilting voice as she read. They were happy in one another's arms and eagerly awaited the safe return of Baelfire, who would no doubt spend hours blabbering to the pair about what happened at the dance. 


	6. I Will Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Aunt has been in the hospital for a while but things took a pretty bad turn this morning. I decided I would take the time to post this chapter anyways because I was really excited for it. But because of the stuff I've got going on, I've decided that the next update wont be until three weeks, so August 23rd. I hope you can understand. I also hope you enjoy the chapter! I love reading your comments and seeing your kudos they always make me smile! 
> 
> Happy Reading Everybody! xx

 

_It was early. Rumplestiltskin didn’t even know how early it really was. The sun was barely rising over in the east. Rumplestiltskin had been walking for at least five days now. He was tired, and cold, and hungry. The pain in his foot had completely stopped some time after the second night; his entire leg was numb from the pain as he pressed on through the woods. The branch he had picked up early along in the journey was all he had to lean on as he limped through the forest._

_He was going to be a father. The seer had told him so. He couldn't give up now._

_Rumplestiltskin was close. He recognized the woods and he could see the familiar sloping valleys through the early morning sun._

_He knew he would be branded a coward. A deserter. The man who smashed his own foot up, and walked on the broken bones to meet his newborn son. It would be worth it. Rumplestiltskin always wanted to be a father. It was the one thing he let himself dream might happen one day._

_It was late by the time Rumplestiltskin made it to the valley. The light of their hovel was on, shining in the distance. Rumplestiltskin’s heart beat tripled with hope and excitement as he hopped towards his home, his wife, and their child. As Rumplestiltskin approached the hovel he saw Milah, standing in the window rocking back and forth. Rumplestiltskin pushed open the door, his stick clattering to the ground, Milah turned around sharply and stared at him in shock._

_“Wh-What's his name? Milah? What’s his name?” Rumplestiltskin said, out of breath and exhausted._

_“Baelfire.” Milah said, smiling down at the little babe in her arms._

_“A strong name!” Rumplestiltskin shouted with vigour before collapsing to the floor, his leg giving out on him finally._

_“Something he’ll need, if he’s to live with the shame of being your son.” Milah said weakly as Rumplestiltskin reached up to the kitchen table and guzzled down the cup of water that was resting there. “Is it true? Did you injure yourself so you wouldn't have to fight? So that you would be sent home?”_

_“Who told you that?”_

_“Rumours travel quickly from the front.” She said disdainfully. “Well, is it true? Did you do this to yourself?!” Milah yelled._

_“Yes!” He shouted back, the yelling agitating Baelfire who let out a few small squeals in his mother's arms. “A seer told me I was going to die in the battle!”_

_“You did this because a seer told you to do it?”_

_“I left the front to be with you, you and Baelfire.” He said reaching out to the infant son from the ground._

_“You left because you were afraid! You became what everyone thought you were! A coward! Just like your father!”_

_“I am nothing like my father! He tried to abandon me. And I will never, ever do that to my son!” He yelled back at her in defence, before continuing, his voice cracking with emotion. “That’s why I did this!” He gestured to his broken foot, held together by bandages and sticks. “For him. To save him from growing up without a father.”_

_“You left him to a fate much worse, growing up as your son!”_

_“What else could I do?”_

_“You could have fought; you could have died.”_

_“You don’t mean that.”_

_“I do! I wouldn’t care if I ever had to see you again.” She shouted before gently placing the baby in his arms and storming out of the hovel to spend another night at the tavern no doubt._

_Rumplestiltskin looked down upon his newborn son who gurgled softly before reaching up a small pink hand and grabbing at Rumplestiltskin’s nose. “Oh it’s alright Bae. Your Papa’s here. And I promise, I will never ever leave you.”_

*XXX*

“I will never ever leave you.” Belle whispered into Rumplestiltskin’s ear as they sat down together on a blanket, under the shade of a healthy tree. They were watching Morraine kick a football at Baelfire who stood protecting his make-shift goal post.

“Ahhh!” Rumplestiltskin and Belle exclaimed in unison, as Morraine easily got the ball past Baelfire.

“That’s eight to two!” Belle dutifully stated the score.

“Come on son, she’s kicking your arse!” Rumplestiltskin said playfully while winking at Morraine to secretly congratulate her victory over his son.

“Come on Belle, come give it a shot!” Morraine said, waving her hand for Belle to come over and join them.

“Come on Belle!” Baelfire agreed jumping up and down with excitement.

“Oh alright.” Belle said before standing up, ruffling out her dress, and running out toward the kids in the field.

Belle took the ball and set up her shot. Just like Morraine, Belle easily got the ball past Baelfire, scoring a goal. Rumplestiltskin cheered for her while Morraine and Belle jumped up and down together celebrating her victory. Baelfire returned with the ball that had slipped past him and rolled into a ditch, his face sulking with his lack of skill.  

“It’s alright son.” Rumplestiltskin encouraged. “You've just got to bend your knees more, be ready to jump towards the ball, and block it with your body rather than your hands.”

“Alright.” Baelfire said, throwing the ball towards Belle before adjusting his stance so that he was on the balls of his feet, his knees bent, and ready to move when the ball came towards him.

Belle placed the ball on the grass, lining up her shot. “Alright Bae this one is probably going to go towards your right side.” She said hoping to give the boy who hadn’t made a single save yet a slight advantage. Belle took a small running start, kicking the ball with the side of her right foot and watching it go straight past Baelfire on his right side.

Baelfire grunted in frustration as he was to slow to stop the ball from scoring. He dutifully retrieved it nonetheless.

“That was a bit better son. We just need a little more speed in you.” Rumplestiltskin instructed.

“Wait a minute I Know!” Baelfire exclaimed, his sullen expression easily illuminated into a toothy grin. “Why don’t you give it a shot Papa! Come on! You used to love football! Give it a try! Please Papa! Come on!” Baelfire shouted as he ran towards his Papa seated on the picnic blanket. The boy grabbed at his Papa’s hand, hoping to encourage him to stand up.

“No Bae, I, I can’t, my leg, you know that son.”

“You can be in goal. We’ll go easy on you. It’ll be fun Papa!” Baelfire used two hands to pull his Papa up now.

“Come on Rumplestiltskin. Let’s have some fun!” Belle encouraged from the short distance away in the field and Rumplestiltskin gave in, allowing Baelfire to pull him to his feet and hand him his walking stick for support.

Rumplestiltskin followed Baelfire out into the field, limping heavily as his stick sunk into the moist grass. Baelfire directed his Papa between the make-shift goal post. Rumplestiltskin set down his walking stick, knowing this was going to be a bad idea. He adjusted his feet, finding his stance and getting the feel for how much weight he could currently place on his bad foot.

Baelfire walked back from his Papa, placing the ball on the ground and prepared himself.

“Please be careful Baelfire.” Belle whispered into Bae’s ear as he ran back slightly before surging forward and kicking the ball right past his Papa.

“Woohoo!” Baelfire cheered, pleased with his accomplishment.

“I’m just warming up son!” Rumplestiltskin threatened kind heartedly, understanding further how far he could push his foot.

Belle went next, gently tapping the ball, and using even less effort than she did with Baelfire. Rumplestiltskin easily caught the ball that she lifted towards him before tossing it over to Morraine. Morraine, like Belle was aware that this was going to end badly and she too kept her reservations up when shooting on net. It was Baelfire however, who was having too much fun with his Papa to notice the dangers of the situation. And as Belle and Morraine retreated to watch from the picnic blanket they could sense that even Rumplestiltskin had pushed the foreseeable dangers into the back of his mind as he played with his son, like he never had before.

Baelfire lined up his shot, quite furious that he had slipped with the last kick and his Papa had stopped the goal. He lifted the ball into the air and just to the right side; it really wasn’t that difficult of a ball to stop for a once practiced football player like Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin lunged forward, placing all his weight on his bad foot as he dived for the ball, catching it in his hands and securing it to his chest as he fell to the ground. His foot had given out under him, not able to support the weight or the angle of his sideways lunge. Rumplestiltskin clenched his jaw, trying not to scream out in agony and frighten his boy.

Belle let out a loud gasp, watching Rumplestiltskin fall, and knowing he could not get up. She stood up immediately, Morraine following behind her as Belle ran out into the field, roughly falling to her knees besides Rumplestiltskin.

“You foolish man you!” Belle scolded, rather then seeing if he was alright first. She knew he would be in pain, that was obvious.

Rumplestiltskin laughed at her remark, his face turning into a thin smile that Belle angrily returned.

“Stop it you! This is not funny!” But Rumplestiltskin kept laughing, until he rolled over, wincing in pain as the feeling began returning to his damaged limb.

“Papa! Papa, are you alright?” Baelfire asked, feeling truly awful that he had caused his Papa to hurt himself.

“He’s gonna be fine Baelfire. Come on, help me get your Papa up so we can take him back to the hovel.” Belle said as her and Bae helped to get Rumplestiltskin above either one of their shoulders, the spinner only standing on one foot, struggling to keep his balance. “Morraine darling, can you pack up the picnic things and bring in Rumplestiltskin's walking stick, as well as the ball?”

“Of course Belle.” Morraine said before running off to pack up everything and follow behind them to the hovel.

When they had gotten Rumplestiltskin into the hovel they gingerly placed him on the edge of Belle’s cot; it rested on stacks of old wooden boxes and thus Rumplestiltskin wouldn’t have to figure out how to get onto the ground, where his cot lay in the back bedroom. Belle knelt at Rumplestiltskin's feet before addressing the children.

“Morraine, I need you and Bae to go into town and get some smelling salts please. Take the money in my little clutch Bae.” Belle pointed to the small embroidered blue coin clutch on the counter that Bae picked up before uncertainly leaving his Papa and heading to town. Belle didn’t really need the smelling salts; she just didn’t want the children, especially Bae, to be present. She needed Rumplestiltskin to be able to express his level of pain without trying to make it seem less than it truly was. “Oh Rumplestiltskin. What am I going to do with you?”

“It’s fine, Belle, really. Not as bad as the fall looked. I should just stay off it a while, the muscles are just tight.”

“Nice try. Come on, let’s stand you up. Let me have a proper look at you.” Belle said as she placed her hands on her knees, ready to rise herself, but stilled when Rumplestiltskin spoke.

“What?” He choked out, the sound getting stuck in the back of his throat.

“Rumple, I need to look at your leg. We’ve got to make sure no kind of lasting damage has been done.”

“But Belle?” He winced, the shame of his injury so deep within him.

“But what?” She said raising a matronly brow; he really had no choice in the matter.

“Belle it’s ugly. I don’t, I don’t want you to have to see it.” He gestured to his useless leg.

“Oh Rumple.” Belle said, looking up at him from her place at his feet. She reached a hand up to gently cup his cheek, rubbing her thumb across his weathered skin. “Why should It matter what it looks like. It’s a part of you, is it not?” He didn’t answer her silly question. “Then I think I shall find it as beautiful as I find you.” Her cheeks flushed as she moved to tuck the hair that had fallen in front of his eyes behind his ear.

“I’m not beautiful Belle.”

“Well, you are to me Rumplestiltskin. Now, no more fussing, let me take care of you Rumple.”

*XXX*

_“Let me take care of you Milah? You needn't go to the tavern. Please, I can please you!” Rumplestiltskin whispered cowardly._

_Milah was frustrated. She always seemed to be sexually frustrated. Nothing Rumplestiltskin could do in bed ever seemed to be enough. Before his ‘accident’ their sex life had been fine. They had married later than most couples in the village, Rumplestiltskin being a lowly spinner, no matter the quality of his goods left him undesirable to most suitors. Milah on the other hand was new to the village, and had escaped a scandal with a former lover in her last town; her father was therefore pleased that Rumplestiltskin was willing to take the stubborn woman as his wife._

_Milah was quite understanding that Rumplestiltskin was new to sex. Mostly Milah was pleased that he did not chastise her for having a previous lover; that stuff never mattered to Rumplestiltskin. So long as you believed yourself to be in love then a coupling with the right person should only make the love blossom. Or so he thought._

_Milah put up with his fumblings when they were young, assuming that it could only get better with a practiced hand, and it had, until his ‘accident’._

_Milah would still let him touch her sometimes, he was quite good with his fingers, but she wouldn't dare let his tongue near her anymore; such an activity had been one he thought Milah used to enjoy. But Milah herself would never lay a finger on Rumplestiltskin. And that meant that penetrate sex had most certainly been out of the question. There was the odd go, on a birthday or anniversary. But for the past four years, since Baelfire was born, Milah had chosen to take her company with men from the tavern. Rumplestiltskin even suspected that on some nights she would pocket a penny or two for her troubles. But he didn't dare question her actions. He was a coward. A man even afraid of his wicked and scornful wife._

_“Come on Milah, I can take care of you darling. You know I can please you. That's all I'm asking.”_

_Milah groaned at the doorway of the hovel and Rumplestiltskin raised a finger to his lips indicating for Milah to keep her voice down._

_“The boys asleep Milah, let's not awaken the boy.” He pleaded._

_“Can you manage to make yourself hard Rumpelstiltskin?” Milah asked degradingly, as if his cock was as lame as his leg._

_“Milah?” He questioned, making himself look foolish in front of her rather than chivalrous._

_“Can you get it up Rumplestiltskin or not?” She was ravenous in her anger, which only fuelled her lust._

_Rumplestiltskin just bobbed his head in acquiescence._

_“I'll be in the bedroom in a minute, I'm just getting some ale.” Milah said, exiting the hovel on good conscious._

_Rumplestiltskin retreated to their room. Truthfully she might have been playing a trick on him. Get his hopes up only to never come back with her ale and instead lay with another man. But Rumplestiltskin chose not to look at life in such away. Instead he undressed himself, worried about his leg, and his chest, and his limp cock. There was no wonder he couldn't please her; Milah was right; he was an ugly useless man._

_Rumplestiltskin grabbed himself in hand, closing his eyes and  thinking of the last time he and Milah truly made love. It was years ago and apparently the memories only got him less than half Interested in the prospect of repeating it. Instead he conjured images of an unknown woman, he imagined soft hair, fairer then Milahs harsh ebony, and blue eyes; Rumplestiltskin loved blue eyes, so very few people seemed to have them in the Frontlands. He pictured soft lips and gentle hands and loving touches, a person who was happy to be with him and he could please._

_When Milah walked in Rumpelstiltskin was surprisingly hard within his waiting hand._

_“My, I didn't think you wanted it that badly Rumpelstiltskin.” Milah snickered before swigging down her bought ale, and laying on the cot. “Fine. Just be quick.” Milah said as she bunched up her skirts for Rumplestiltskin._

_He moved towards her, his knees resting between her legs, he meant to lean down and offer her a kiss but Milah flinched away. He brought his hand to her centre to prepare her, she wasn't even wet._

_“Hurry up you daft idiot!” She scolded._

_Rumplestiltskin knew he shouldn't continue, this was no better than the bursts who took their sweet little wives by force; Milah didn't want this. Rumplestiltskin moved over top her anyway, lining their bodies when a sharp jolt of pain streamed from his leg all the way up to his spine. He hissed in pain as he readjusted his weight, only to make matters worse. He took in a deep breath._

_“Milah, I can't be on top. Milah it's my leg.”_

_“For fucks sakes! You really are useless Rumplestiltskin! You can't even fuck anymore. You're a useless cripple with that disgusting leg, get it away from me!” She yelled as she motioned to stand up from the cot and avoided his body as much as possible. She finally stood and headed towards the hovel door._

_“I’m sorry Milah. I’ll do better. Please don’t leave us again. Milah...Milah…” Rumplestiltskin begged._

_But it was too late, she was already gone._

*XXX*

“I’m sorry Belle, that was foolish of me.” Rumplestiltskin said remorsefully as Belle helped him to stand to his feet. He pulled down his trousers, the material easily slipping over his slender hips. His hands instinctively went towards his crotch, even though he was wearing a thin pair of underwear. Belle helped him step out of each leg of his pants before Rumplestiltskin collapsed back onto Belle’s cot. Belle folded his pants and set them beside him on the cot.

She returned to him with a smile, bending down to his feet.

“Are you cold Rumplestiltskin?” She asked before continuing, noting his half dressed state and doing her absolute best not to let her curious eye wander.

“No.” He mumbled knowing it was only a matter of time before she ran away in repulsion.

“Alright let's have a look. Is it alright if I touch you Rumplestiltskin?”

His eyes went wide before he swallowed, “Ah, yes. That should be alright.”

Belle smiled. “Good. Just let me know if I hurt you?” Belle asked sincerely, and Rumplestiltskin sent her a curt nod.

Belle leaned down, her eyes examining Rumplestiltskin's right foot, and his ankle. Some of the scarring and muscle damage even went all the way up into his calf where the flesh was twisted with worry. His foot itself clearly had improperly set bones, and his ankle looked as if he had caught it with the end of a mallet. Belle knew about the tales of Rumplestiltskin's injury. It was something known in great detail to the people of the Frontlands who branded him their town coward.

“Oh Rumple I'm so sorry.” Belle said softly as her fingers traced over his skin, the untouched  muscles fluttering at the contact. Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes expecting that Belle would get up and leave, truly sorry that she couldn't handle the ugliness of his self inflicted, unhealed injury. Instead he felt a soft wet brush of lips on his knee cap, and then further along his calf. Belle was kissing his sore leg as her thumbs gently massaged the constricted muscles.

“Oh Belle.” He squeaked out, not believing the beauty sitting at his feet.

“You walked on it, didn't you?” She asked as her fingers continued to run out the act on his limb. Rumplestiltskin nodded. “You walked on a broken foot, creating irreparable damage to your ankle, and scaring the muscles in your leg.” He nodded in pain, as she began to work on a particular nerve. But he didn't allow her to stop it was good, and the pain was a reminder that he deserved his injury every day of his useless existence. “All so that you could be there for your son.” Her voice was shaking and Rumplestiltskin was not expecting that. No one had ever realized it was all for Baelfire. They simply called him a coward, a deserter. But Belle; Belle was remarkable. “You're a very brave man Rumplestiltskin.” Belle said and Rumplestiltskin allowed for a tear to trail down his cheek as she continued.

Belle’s hands moved up to his calf to rub at the muscles of his leg. Her touch was gentle and giving. It was something Rumplestiltskin had never experienced before; to be taken care of, cherished, and possibly even loved. Not only were the muscles in his leg relaxing at Belle’s touch, but the muscles of his whole body were easing as well. His tense shoulders rounded, his back less stiff, his tired eyes fluttering closed at the sensations. He allowed himself to ease into Belle’s touch and her care. His hands came to rest on the warm animal skins covering the cot, clenching the blankets as her touch began to overwhelm him. His blood pumping throughout his body and his mind wandering to images of Belle on her knees for him.

Belle placed a small kiss on his knee and it sent a jolt through Rumplestiltskin, his eyes flashing open as his body flinched. Belle looked up at him for the first time, her eyes previously concentrating on his mangled limb. She took in his face, the uneven lines relaxed and his posture one of comfort. For the first time she let her eyes drift down further hoping to get a glance of him now that his hands had been relocated elsewhere. Belle withheld a sharp breath of air as her bright blue eyes grew wide with curiosity. She looked up to meet Rumplestiltskin's eye,s a deep red blush easily sweeping across her face and betraying her scandal. Her eyes shot back down to the thick bulge at the front of Rumplestiltskin's thin underwear. He was hard.

Rumplestiltskin looked down to meet her glance, not even realizing at first what his body had done until he began to feel the blood pumping towards his thickened cock, the erection tenting the fabric of his underwear.

“Oh gods! Belle I'm so sorry!” He panicked as his hands reached inwards to cover himself, trying to breath and will his intense arousal away. “I just...I haven't been touched in years...I guess…I guess--”

“Shhh it's alright Rumple.” Belle said bighting down on her lower lip as she spent a brief moment pondering her bravery. She brought her hands up to his naked thighs, gently rubbing along his weathered flesh.

“Belle…” He said, intending to scold her curiosity but instead his voice was choked out and high pitch, betraying his nervous nature.

Belle surged forward tracing small circles on his skin before moving higher until her hand came to the hem of his undergarments.

“No Belle, gods you don't have to do _that.”_ He emphasized, looking down at his crotch. It wasn't her responsibility to take care of him whenever he felt a sexual urge, even if she was always the cause of it.

But Belle didn't see it that way.

“But I want to Rumple.” She said softly, gazing up at his eyes.

“What?”

“Will you let me please you?” Her hands tentatively traveled further up.

“You already do Belle.” He said wholeheartedly, bravely reaching one of his hands out to reach under Belle’s chin as he allowed his thumb to venture further and stroke over her supple cheek. “You needn't pay me in such a manner Belle. I...I simply care for you to much.”

“And I care for you too Rumple, which is why I want to.” Her hand was now at his hip, her fingers seeking his warmth as her small palm cupped him through the thin material.

Rumplestiltskin groaned at the light touch, he had absolutely lost control now and there was no way he would be able to stop the beautiful woman who knelt before him. She rubbed along the hardness, feeling the firm flesh and heavy weight of his balls in her hand.

“Does this...Does this feel good Rumple?” She questioned, looking up at his face that painted an expression what one would normally associate with pain. But Rumplestiltskin nodded vehemently, biting down on his lip as her fingers traced along the clothed head, curious to find a wet substance seeping through the fabric.

“Yes, Belle, it’s wonderful.” He choked out, hoping she would continue, but if this was as far as her curiosity would take her then he would end the encounter upon her request.

“May I...may I see you Rumplestiltskin?” She asked, her bright blue eyes hidden beneath the thick black lashes, heightening her innocence.

Rumplestiltskin gulped; Belle wanted to continue. _Oh Gods. Could he really do this?_ Her small hand attempted to wrap around him, causing her to tug at the flesh slightly and making Rumplestiltskin's eyes roll in the back of his head. _Oh he could definitely do this._

Rumplestiltskin nodded his consent, standing up, using Belle’s shoulders for support like usual. He was a little hesitant as to what to do next. Did she want to take his underwear off or should he do it?

“You're thinking too hard Rumplestiltskin.” Belle said knowingly, reaching her fingers up to the band of his thin underpants and pulling the fabric down. Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes as his cock sprang free from the restraints, bobbing obscenely in the air as his underwear pooled at his ankles. He opened one eye briefly, to gauge the look on Belle’s face. It was one of absolute wonder, and perhaps a little fear? He opened both eyes then, realising he had nothing to worry about from Belle who continued, “I may have lied earlier.” She said, her eyes fixed on his cock. “I’ve only seen boys swimming in the rivers, I’ve...I’ve never seen one...up close.” She said nervously, recalling the time she had told Rumplestiltskin she was quite familiar with male anatomy.

Rumplestiltskin took a deep breath. “Would you, would you like to touch it?” He asked. Belle’s bottom lip fell from between her teeth when she nodded her head. She reached her hand up tentatively, her fingertips softly touching over the long shaft. She traced the pulsing vein from the tip all the way to his balls; which she too explored with her fingertips. Rumplestiltskin swallowed, “Here,” he indicated for her to watch him, “you wrap it around like this,” he wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, showing Belle before she reached her hand forward and wrapped around his girth like he had shown her. “You want a firm grip.” He said, reaching his hand over Belle’s and tightening their hold. “It a...It feels better like that.”

“Oh.” She said, giving him a curious squeeze at the base of him that caused his knees to go weak. Then Belle’s hand set about the first tug of his flesh, watching the way his skin wrinkled up, and moved with her thrusting hand, his head being exposed every now and then.

“Belle, Belle I need to sit.” Rumplestiltskin indicated to his leg. Though she was bringing him immense pleasure he was still unable to stand on his aching bones.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” She said, releasing his cock which bobbed through the air as she helped him step out of the undergarments and he sat back on the edge of the bed.

Without further waiting Belle moved forward, her body still between his knees. She wrapped her small hand around his cock again, tugging and twisting at him in rapid succession; the girl learned very quickly what movements seemed to please him through his animated grunts and stifled groans. What surprised Rumplestiltskin the most was when he felt a cool press of softness on the side of his shaft. His eyes opened immediately to look down upon Belle whose sweet little mouth was kissing his hard shaft.

“Oh gods Belle, oh gods.” He strangled out as he watched her pepper the soft touches along his twitching member. “Belle you needn't--” But her tongue had darted out to lick his balls before he could continue. A choked cry escaped his lips as one of his hands sought out her hair while the other clenched a fist into the bed sheets.

Belle licked him from root to tip, pulling back his foreskin to blow cool air on his head before sending out her curious tongue to lick at the weeping fluid. Belle’s nose crinkled at her first taste; Rumplestiltskin expected her to be absolutely disgusted.

“Belle you needn't; it can be quite awful.”

But Belle had immediately brought her tongue to him again, sweeping over his sensitive head.

“It’s not so bad. It’s you.” Belle said tasting the salty and rich musk that was Rumplestiltskin, and she loved it. She tightened her grip on the base of him as she opened her mouth, taking the first inch of him in and sucking before going a little further down his shaft. Her head bobbed back, letting the cool air contrast with her warm wet mouth. When she went back down on him this time she took him further, feeling his weight on her tongue, her jaw stretching as she tried to keep her teeth out of the way. Her hand began to pump him in contrast to the hollowing of her cheeks as she willed his cock further into her mouth. Soon Rumplestiltskin was panting, his hands clenched tightly in her hair as he struggled not to pump his hips. He had never experienced such need before and he had the urge to drive his cock into her throat and be completely surrounded by her. One of his hands left its grip on the mattress and instead brought Belle’s hand to his balls, cradling the heavy sacks as his body shook.

“Oh Belle, I'm going to cum, I can't hold it off any longer.” He strangled out moments later, his voice cracking under the pleasure. But Belle pressed on, his cock coming dangerously close to hitting the back of her throat as she tried to work him faster. “Move back Belle, please!” He begged, gently trying to push her aside. She released his cock with a wet plot, her hand still wrapped around him, tugging him towards climax.

Rumplestiltskin let out a deep groan as his body twitched, his cock erupting warm cum all over Belle’s hand. She was startled at first but soon realized that his pleasure was not over yet. She stroked him through the orgasm, milking him until his seed ceased to leak from the head of his cock.

Belle looked up at Rumplestiltskin tentatively, his eyes were closed, and now his entire body was truly relaxed, including his injured leg.

“Was that alright?” Belle asked, removing her hand from his softening and sated cock.

“Belle that was more than alright. It was amazing! You're an absolute wonder you are.” He said wholeheartedly and Belle leaned up to capture his lips in a kiss. Upon their parting he cupped her face within his palms and whispered. “I can't believe you're real.”

“I can't believe you're mine.” She whispered back and he scoffed at such a statement, still not believing his value to her and only being blinded by the doubts others had cast upon him.

Belle brought her hand to her face and curiously examined the sticky fluid trapped between her fingers.

“Oh gods Belle I'm so sorry about that! I should have told you! I just didn't think you'd want to swallow it.”

“It's fine.” She said raising a finger to her mouth and sucking on it obscenely. _Fuck. This girl was going to be the death of him_. “I just wasn't expecting it to be so...messy.” She said with a laugh as she noted Rumplestiltskin’s stomach and thighs, as well as part of her bed spread were covered in his seed.

“I'll get a wash cloth--” He started but was cut off by Belle who rose to her feet quicker than he.

“No you stay seated, your foot is still supposed to be sore remember!” She said with a wink before rinsing her hands in the bucket on the kitchen counter, and grabbing a washcloth.

“Oh gods! Bae and Morraine! They could be back, they could have seen! Gods this was foolish!” Rumplestiltskin worried.

“I hope that doesn't mean you regret it?” Belle asked weakly, placing the bucket and washcloth at his feet.

“Of course not Belle! This has been one of the happiest, if not unexpected, but most pleasurable moments I have ever felt. I...I could return the favour. Oral sex can be quite pleasurable for a woman...” He began but was cut short when the latch of the hovel began creaking, signifying the arrival of Baelfire and Morraine.

Rumplestiltskin’s hands quickly went to his lap, hiding what lay sated beneath, his hands unintentionally smearing the cum on his thighs.

“Bae! Morraine!” Belle said while going straight to the front door of the hovel. “You got the smelling salts excellent! Can I have my purse back Baelfire?” He handed her the change purse and Morraine handed her the smelling salts. “You're Papa's going to be fine Baelfire, I've just got a few more things to tend to. Why don't you and Morraine go out and play with Nana?”

“But--” The boy's eyes drifted to his Papa who was seated on the cot, a small blush creeping up the man's cheeks. “Papa where are your pants?” Bae asked, and everyone in the hovel froze.

“Um, we needed to take them off so I could see your Papa’s leg nice and proper. Now go on out you two!” Belle shooed them hoping it would satisfy Bae.

“But how come you don't have any underpants on Papa?”

Belle wasn't one for swearing, but now seemed like an appropriate time for an under the breath utterance of a _fuck._

“Because all of Papa’s pairs are in the wash son, that's what this blankets for.” He indicated as he stealthily swung it over his lap. “Now go on son, I'm fine, my legs fine. You go play with Morraine. I’m perfectly safe in Belle’s hands.” He looked up at her knowingly and she turned a positively edible shade of crimson.

“Alright, I'm sorry Papa.” Baelfire indicated at the previous accident which caused the whole situation before he and Morraine left the hovel whispering harshly to one another on their way.

“That was close. I'm sorry, we should have been--”

“It's alright Belle. There was no harm done. In fact I would argue that it was only pleasure.”

She smiled at him like a fool before moving closer and bending at his feet again.

“Come on let's get you all cleaned up.” She said before dipping the cloth into the bucket and bringing it to his stomach, the muscles flinching at the contact.

“I do hope, some day you'll let me return the favour?” Rumplestiltskin asked bravely, albeit slightly nervous.

“I'm counting on it Rumple.” Belle said with a wicked smile as she moved the cloth towards his cock.


	7. It's Always Been You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know how many of you also follow my other story, A Matter of Perspective, but if you do you will know that unfortunately my aunt did pass away. I appreciate the time you guys have given me and I've decided I'm going to take another three weeks before the next post. As a result the next update will come on September 13th.
> 
> Sad news aside, this chapter is ridiculously long at 7000+ words!!! And It's something we've all been waiting for! I hope I did it justice ;)
> 
> Thank you guys so much for all the support, and kudo's, and comments! It really means the world to me! Thanks for always being able to brighten up my day! xx
> 
> Happy Reading Everybody!!

“Do you think she saw him?” Morraine whispered to Baelfire as they rounded the dirt path. Nana the sheep dog was following eagerly in tow, her tongue sticking out from the summer humidity.

“What do you mean?” Baelfire asked as the trio ran up the steep green hill, pausing at the top of the summit to catch their breaths. At the bottom of the hill nestled a small spring pond with a beautiful cherry tree. It looked like a place out of a fairy tale, and it was Morraine’s absolute favourite place in the valley; so naturally she and Baelfire played in its seclusion quite often.

Morraine panted, leaning down to place her hands on her knees and catch her breath while Baelfire laid down in preparation for the exhilarating roll down the hill. Baelfire pushed off with his hands, his body tumbling through the grass as he hollered in joy at the intense thrill from such a ride. Instead of following him, Morraine, who was eleven and much too old for such silly activities, ran down the hill to find Baelfire sprawled out on his back in the shade of the tree. His hair was covered in grass, and his clothes were stained; Belle wouldn’t be too happy about that. Nana came barking along with Morraine, tackling Baelfire and sending a fury of slobbery licks to his face as he giggled and swatted the mangy sheep dog away from him. Morraine whistled and Nana stopped, sitting beside Baelfire and utterly pleased to receive an affectionate scrub behind the ears from Morraine. Morraine now sat beside Baelfire, leaning her back against the trunk of the cherry tree as he picked up a piece of grass and fiddled with it in her fingers.

“I meant,” Morraine started, continuing with her earlier inquiry into the gossip of Bae's family before Baelfire had the audacity to roll down a hill of all things, “I meant, do you think she saw _him._ ”

“I don’t follow Morraine.”

“ _Him_ you daft idiot. His, you know!” Morraine blushed hoping Baelfire wouldn’t make her say it, but he propped himself up on one elbow and turned to look at her with a confused expression. “Your Papa was naked Bae. Do you think Belle saw?”

“Well of course she saw Morraine, Belle said so herself she’s checking on his leg.” Baelfire replied innocently.

“No Baelfire, I mean do you think she saw more than just your Papa’s leg?” The girl's eyes were practically rolling out of her skull as she gestured to the lower extremities of one’s body.

“What are you getting at?” Baelfire questioned, thinking Morraine looked rather foolish at the moment.

“You do realize that boys and girls have...different...erm...parts?”

“Yeah, yeah of course! I'm not a stupid kid!” He deflected rather passive aggressively. In truth, he knew very little of the matter. Papa never talked about such things. But Morraine’s mother was a midwife, and thus Morraine seemed to have a fountain of knowledge when it came to such matters of men and women.

“Well maybe, do you think that...Belle and your Papa...I mean; I quite think they like each other.” She finished rather bluntly.

“Of course they like each other! What's not to like?” Baelfire said defensively and Morraine rolled her eyes.

“No Baelfire. I mean _like, like_.”

“Oh!” The recognition finally streamed across his face and Morraine let out an exhausted sigh.  “You mean they _like_ each other?”

“I swear Bae sometime’s it’s like talking to a brick wall.”

“Hey!” Baelfire said as he moved to tackle Morraine, pushing her down to the ground and sitting on top of her. But Bae was small for a boy of ten and Morraine quite large for a girl of eleven, so she easily overpowered him and pinned him to the grass. A few minutes of merciless tickling and giggling went by before they layed next to one another in the grass.

“Would you like to have a new Mum?” Morraine finally asked quietly, the conversation getting awfully serious for two children such as themselves.

“I’ve never had one before.” Baelfire said solemnly.

“They can be quite nice, if they love you just right.”

“Yeah?” Baelfire questioned as he turned his head to make eye contact with Morraine, she nodded in reply.  “Do you think Belle would love me just right, like a proper Mum?”

“I think she already does.” Morraine said confidently, a bright smile lighting up her pretty face. Baelfire liked it when she smiled.

“You're right.” He said softly, looking up at the fluffy white clouds slowly drifting through the sky.

“Women always are!” Morraine retorted.

“Why you!” Bae said, ripping up a handful of grass and playfully throwing it at Morraine.

“Hey!” She squealed picking up a handful in turn and throwing it at Bae. Nana jumped to Morraine’s rescue, tackling Bae with her playful licks once again.

“No fair Nana! You always pick Morraine’s side!” And soon the friends were giggling softly again.

After about a thirty minute rest underneath the cherry tree, they figured it safe to return and check up on Rumplestiltskin.  

“You know what we should do Bae?” Morraine said as they followed Nana’s lead along the dirt path towards the valley where their houses sat.

“What?”

“You should have a sleepover at my house tomorrow; so that Belle and your Papa can be alone. We could set them up, an evening for just the two of them. They could have dinner and talk, and they would fall in love.” She said, the excitement streaming throughout her aura.

“Really? You think so?”

“I do! Besides if it doesn’t work you’ll still have fun at my place anyways.” She shrugged her shoulders signifying that this was a win, win situation.

“You always have the best idea’s Morraine.” Baelfire said with admiration for his best friend.

“I know I do. I’ll go ask my Mama if you can stay over tomorrow.”

“Okay, I’ll go ask Papa.”

The pair split up as Morraine went into her family’s home and Baelfire continued the few extra steps towards the hovel. He knocked on the wooden door before opening the latch and entering. He was pleased to find his Papa fully clothed, while Belle was busy washing up a bedspread and a few clothes at the tub in the kitchen.

“How are you feeling Papa?” He asked hesitantly.

“Quite well Bae, my muscles just locked up on me that’s all.”

“I’m sorry I kicked the football so hard.”

“Not at all my boy, I was foolish to over exert myself and lunge for it.”

“I’m just going to put these out on the line to dry.” Belle interrupted, carrying the wet linen through the hovel and outside towards the makeshift clothes line they had built in the side yard.

“Um Papa?” Bae asked as he moved closer to his father and sat down beside him on Belle’s cot.

“Yes Baelfire?”

“Can I sleepover at Morraine’s tomorrow night?”

“Has Morraine asked her mother?” Rumplestiltskin questioned, not wanting to have his son impose on a family who had not invited him.

“She’s asking her right now.”

“If Morraine’s Mama is fine with hosting your company then I shall happily allow it.”

“Great!” Baelfire said with a smile and he lifted himself off the mattress slightly in his excitement.

Rumplestiltskin couldn’t help but smile as well, seeing his boy happy and healthy was everything in the world to him.

“Um Papa?” Baelfire continued nervously.

“What is it my boy? Is something wrong?” Rumplestiltskin asked, sensing there was something odd about the sudden switch in his son's behaviour.

“Remember how you told me that only a man and a wife can see each other naked?” Rumplestiltskin swallowed hard, there were only two possible things that could come of this conversation. One: Baelfire believed that Belle had seen more of Rumplestiltskin then they had let on; or two: Baelfire was having curious thoughts about perhaps seeing Morraine naked. Either of which were very, very, bad, and Rumplestiltskin was not prepared for either. Finally, he nodded, indicating his recollection of the words he had previously spoken to Baelfire. “Well, now that Belle’s seen you naked, does that mean she’s going to have to marry _you_?”

Rumplestiltskin choked on air. His son was growing up too fast, and he didn’t want to lose his little boy. But evidently, it seemed necessary that soon Rumplestiltskin was going to have a discussion with Baelfire about the ways of men and women. He couldn’t keep covering things up with silly comments about marrying someone just because they saw you without pants. Granted that was how most of the aristocracy were trained, but the poor of the village, and even the townsfolk had quite loose morals. Not that he was going to encourage such behaviour in his son. Baelfire was to be a proper gentleman, just like Rumplestiltskin had always been; had being the operative word since letting beautiful little Belle go down on him. What the hell had he been thinking; that’s right he wasn’t.

“Um Baelfire, a man and a woman do not _have_ to marry just because they have seen one another naked. However, it is very improper for a man and woman to share such intimate things outside of marriage. Do you understand?” He said confidently.

“I think so Papa? So what you and Belle--”

“Belle and I did no such thing!” He interrupted perhaps too soon, making him appear slightly suspicious to his boy who raised a knowing eyebrow up at his Papa. Rumplestiltskin tried not to smile, but such a smug reaction from his son had him wanting to laugh. Perhaps he would miss the old stage of his son's life, but maybe this stage could be just as much fun.

“Do you fancy her Papa?” Baelfire asked softly.

Rumplestiltskin gave his answer a moment's time before he looked his boy right in the eyes and with a smile and calmly replied, “Yes, Baelfire I do.”

And his boy smiled back.

*XXX*

_“Do you think he fancies Morraine?” Rumplestiltskin asked as he looked out the hovel window towards Baelfire and Morraine playing a game of tag in the front grass. Belle took a small sip of her tea from the white and blue chipped cup she favoured so much as she too looked out upon the playing children._

_Belle was over for one of her regular tea visits, they used to happen about twice a week, but since her father became ill Belle had been stopping by daily. She needed the distraction, and an hour to herself with the company of a friend was just the thing she needed. Rumplestiltskin was more then happy to be her choice of companionship, although he didn’t let on to her how happy he truly was._

_“He’s eight Rumplestiltskin.” Belle said with a raise of her brow in his direction._

_“I suppose you’re right. Besides I don’t want him growing up too fast. He hardly had a normal childhood as it is.” Rumplestiltskin said, staring into his cup as he traced the rim of the glass with his finger._

_“I think that Baelfire is very lucky to have such a good friend as Morraine.” Belle said hoping to cheer her companion up; their visits weren't nearly half as enjoyable when one of them was having a rough day, but even if they were the other was always their to try and make their day brighter. Today it appeared to be Belle’s turn._

_“Right again.” He agreed, because Rumplestiltskin was very happy that his son could find a nice friend like Morraine even with his coward of a father._

_“Women usually are.” Belle said with a cheeky smirk that made Rumplestiltskin laugh._

_Under his breath he replied with a quiet ‘he’s very lucky’, and was pleased when Belle hadn’t heard him saying so. He waited a moment before gaining the courage to passively continue, “Well, you're seventeen Belle.” He said, leaving it rather vaguely at that._

_“That’s quite an astute observation Rumplestiltskin.” She said with a bright smile, and a look of confusion at his silly comment; the two were shortly laughing again; it was so easy to laugh in Belle’s presence._

_“I just meant, you're old enough…”_

_“Oh!” She said in surprise when she finally understood where Rumplestiltskin's train of thought was headed. A sharp tingly sensation began to spread through her body, her heart bursting at the thought that he thought her old enough, and might be inquiring for himself as to her favour. But she knew a silly fantasy like that would never come about._

_“Is there...is there anyone you fancy Belle?” He asked, the nerves ever present, as the small spinner caught her gaze timidly. Belle’s mouth fell open, could this be going where she hoped it would? But Belle caught her sense of sanity, shaking her head slightly as she dipped to look at the ground, averting eye contact._

_“No, there’s no one.” She said quietly, not having the courage enough to follow through on expressing the true feelings she secretly harboured for the spinner. She finally looked up, sensing that the feeling of sadness had fallen into the entire room. “Besides, I prefer to spend time with my spinner.” She reached her hand out and placed it overtop of his, his eyes shooting right up to her, his face astonished. He smiled, but quickly scoffed at her remark in order to cover up the small grin that threatened to betray his heart._

_“I’m starting to think they're right about you Belle. You are a strange girl.” He joked, indicating that she was mad to value his friendship so highly._

_“I’m no more a strange girl then you are a coward Rumplestiltskin. The things they say about you aren’t true.” She defended, both of them, since apparently he wasn’t going to be sticking up for himself._

_“You do know what happened, don’t you Belle?”_

_“I know that you put yourself at great risk to be here for your son, and your wife.” She paused. “You must have loved her very much.”_

_“I thought that...once. But it’s not really what happened Belle.” He said, finally trusting Belle enough to tell her the truth._

_“You needn't tell me Rumple. It won't make me think any less of you.”_

_“You should know. The whole town knows. You're old enough now. And you're certainly capable of making your own decisions.” She smiled at the last comment before he continued; he was clearly ready to tell her. “Milah didn’t die, like Bae believes.” Belle’s curiosity sent shivers down her spine as she gave all her attention towards Rumplestiltskin's tale. “She, she a, she left. Bae was four and Milah had enough of being married to the lame town coward.”_

_“Oh Rumple, I’m so sorry.” Belle interrupted but Rumplestiltskin continued, steadfast._

_“She saw many a man during our marriage.” He paused, waiting to make sure his innocent, but no doubt smart, and too curious for her own good, Belle, understood the contents of such a statement._

_“Oh.” She said wincing at the thought of a wife cheating on her injured husband when they had a family to love and care for._

_“Well she claimed to fall in love with one such man, a pirate, by the name of Killian Jones. He offered to take her away, and so they left. I went to the docks, to stop them, but; But I’m a coward Belle and I wouldn’t fight for her, so I let him have her.”_

_“But that shouldn’t have even been the option in the first place Rumple; a true wife should never leave her husband's side.”_

_“But, you see, Milah and I didn’t have a true marriage. Neither of us had loved each other, not since...I did this to myself Belle.” He said indicating his leg, and Belle knew for certain that all the stories were now in fact true. However, that didn’t make her think any less of him. She still saw a man with a big heart, wanting to love and be loved; she saw a father who would do anything for his child; and she saw bravery; the bravery to withstand a cruel life such as this and fill it with as much love for his son as he possibly could. When Belle looked at Rumplestiltskin, she saw love._

*XXX*

“Love you too Papa.” Baelfire said as he swung his arms around his father's neck, before heading to the wooden door at the front of the hovel. Baelfire gave one more wave before his father watched him walk across the grass towards Morraine’s house; her mother waving to Rumplestiltskin upon his son’s entrance into their home. Rumplestiltskin waved back before returning into the house and closing the door behind him.

Belle was standing by the copper tub in the kitchen rinsing out the bowls they had used for tonight's supper; Rumplestiltskin had wanted to feed Baelfire before sending him over to Morraine’s house. He didn’t expect them to use all of their food on his boy. So the parent’s had agreed to the sleepover beginning after dinner.

Rumplestiltskin hobbled over towards Belle, he had left his walking stick near the table, and joined her in the washing. He picked up a dirty cloth towel and began to dry the wooden bowls before putting them away in their proper place in the single kitchen cupboard. Since Belle’s arrival into their family Rumplestiltskin and Bae had to make a few more utensils and bowls for eating and serving. Rumplestiltskin even went so far as to carve Belle’s name into her bowl, like Baelfire had previously made his Papa do with their bowls.

“You seem a little nervous Rumple?” Belle asked, noticing the tremor in Rumplestiltskin’s hand as she handed him a spoon to dry. “Baelfire’s done this before hasn’t he, there's no need to worry.”

“Yes, he’s had sleepovers before, but that’s not particularly why I’m nervous.” He said quietly, hoping his disinterest would prevent Belle from questioning the subject further. But such a thought was absolutely futile with a curious mind like Belle’s at work.

“Well then, why are you so nervous Rumplestiltskin?” She said playfully, flashing him a gleaming smile that made the knot in his lower gut twist even tighter.

“Um, it’s you, being alone with you Belle.” He whispered, knowing what an absolute mess this was going to get him into.

“Me? You’re nervous to be alone with me?” She questioned, as she handed him the last spoon and dried her hands off with a nearby rag.

Rumplestiltskin didn’t respond verbally, but he nodded, his body language suggesting he was ashamed, as his face winced while drying the last fork and putting it away in its appropriate place. Belle simply bit down on her lower lip, her eyes fixated on Rumplestiltskin's every movement.

Belle leaned in towards Rumplestiltskin's ear, brushing his hair back so that her lips could brush against the shell of his ear. “Don’t be afraid to touch me Rumplestiltskin.” And she exhaled, warm breath coursing towards Rumplestiltskin, he swallowed hard as his eyes closed, but the moment soon passed when Belle returned to leaning against the counter.

“Belle, I’m afraid, if I touch you, I won't be able to stop, and you deserve so much better.” He said painfully.

“You’ve been my only friend for a long time Rumple.” Belle said looking down upon her soft blue dress and thinking of a time in the past where bitter memories were stored.

“I’ve never had a friend before Belle.” He said, boldly reaching a shaking hand out to rest under her chin. He lifted her head so that her eyes were no longer focused on the past, but on him, and the future.

“You’ve always been so good to me Rumple; cared for me, protected me, and I had hoped that...that one day you might, come to love me.” Her blue eyes glistened with tears as her lips quivered. Rumplestiltskin's face was a mirror image of emotion.

“Oh Belle. I do.” He said before leaning towards her, pressing his body into hers and pinning her against the counter as their lips found one another. It was not a sweet gentle kiss like they had so exchanged before, but it was open, and honest.

Belle had brought her hands up to Rumplestiltskin's hair as he too brought his hands to clench at her waist while their tongues made contact. They each made soft sounds of pleasure as their mouths tasted one another. As the kiss continued Rumplestiltskin's hands soon rose, smoothing over Belle’s bodice until they rested tentatively below the swell of her breasts. Belle nibbled on Rumplestiltskin’s bottom lip, giving him the courage he needed to surge forward and run his hands over the fabric covering Belle’s pert breasts. When his thumb swept across one of Belle’s peaked nipples she let out a small squeal of surprise, a jolt of sensation starting at her nipples and coursing between her legs. Belle clenched her thighs together, achieving a sort of friction that heightened her pleasure. Her hands moved to Rumplestiltskin’s neck, his skin flushed and heated, she went further, to the top of his chest, wanting to feel his skin against the palms of her hands.

Rumplestiltskin parted from Belle’s lips with a gasp for air as he looked her in the eyes. Belle’s eyes were consumed with lust, her cheeks ablaze, and her lips swollen. Rumplestiltskin set his desire to Belle’s neck, gently licking down the line of her pulse point, feeling the blood pumping throughout her body before he gently nibbled on her neck. Belle let out a desperate moan, the hint of pain briefly distracting her from the ache between her legs. He kissed her neck further, trailing soft kisses, and open mouthed kisses, and more hungry bites all over her skin. When the sensations became too much Belle allowed her head to fall back, giving Rumplestiltskin more access to the soft flesh of her neck. He soon ventured lower, kissing over her collarbone, and the small hollow at her sternum.

Belle’s breasts were rising and falling over the top of her laced corset, her breathing heavy and the garment very restricting to such pleasures. Rumplestiltskin looked at Belle before she ran a reassuring hand over his cheek. He dipped his head into the valley of Belle’s breasts, kissing the tops as they swelled over the material. His nimble fingers simultaneously went to the front of the bodice to undo the laces. With a final tug the bodice opened, and Belle allowed herself to take a full deep breath that was quickly caught in the back of her throat with a small squeal; Rumplestiltskin had wrapped his warm mouth around the cotton covered fabric of one of Belle’s nipples. His tongue was teasing the bud through the fabric as Belle squirmed against him.

Unexpectedly, Belle felt something hard brush up against her stomach as Rumplestiltskin moved to her neglected breast. Belle realized that Rumplestiltskin was aroused, his erection poking into her belly as he diligently worked to bring her pleasure. She reached one of her hands down to cup him through his trousers. Upon the action Rumplestiltskin’s hips shunted forward, thrusting into Belle’s hand as he accidentally bit down on Belle’s nipple. Belle screamed with pleasure, the pooling wetness at her thighs suddenly becoming more and more urgent. She whimpered as Rumplestiltskin continued to suckle her breasts; Belle hadn’t known that such pleasure could ever be found from a man and her bosom.

She continued to stroke him through his pants, sensing that the action was not only giving him pleasure, but also giving him confidence; Belle had never seen Rumplestiltskin so free of doubts as he was in this moment, focused on bringing her pleasure. Deciding that she could provide him just as much pleasure Belle dipped her hand into his pants, wrapping firmly around his cock, like he had shown her previously. She used the wetness at his tip to coat her hands as she pumped him.

Rumplestiltskin’s head shot back on a groan as Belle’s thumb bluntly pressed against the head of his sensitive cock. The intense pleasure was enough to bring some sense back into Rumplestiltskin's lust laden mind as he realized they were both standing dishevelled and smelling of sexual arousal in the middle of the kitchen.

“Belle, we ah, we can’t.” He muttered, trying to concentrate as her small little hand continued to squeeze around the base of his hard cock. “If you ever want a true marriage Belle, a man won't--”

“Maybe I do want a true marriage Rumplestiltskin.” Belle said, interrupting him and removing her hand from his thick member so that they could both completely concentrate. “But perhaps that marriage might be with the man in this room.” Belle said, looking into his eyes so that Rumplestiltskin could know her statement was true and not a game. She phrased her desire as subtly as she could, knowing that saying too much might throw him off completely, and all the progress and pleasure they had begun to experience would come to an abrupt halt.

“Oh Belle, do you turly?”

She nodded nervously, knowing that these were silly fantasies she had always conducted in her dreams as a teenager. And just like in her dreams Rumplestiltskin smiled, the sweet smile of a broken man whose heart was bursting with joy and love for Belle.

“I could very easily see that happening.” He added before leaning down to kiss Belle again, his hands cradling the side of her face.

But unlike in Belle’s dreams this was real, and it was really happening. Like a foolish girl she stealthily applied a pinch to her forearm, ensuring her that this was not another lust induced fantasy; whenever Belle had a nightmare her Papa told her to pinch herself and she would know she was no longer in that frightening dream space. Her heart swelled with excitement as Rumplestiltskin kissed her fiercely. This was real.

“You’re all I've ever wanted Rumple.” Belle whispered against his lips as a single tear trickled down her cheek. He kissed away the tear, before placing soft kisses against her lips.

“I will never come to understand the goodness in your heart Belle.” He said as his thumbs rubbed over her cheek, slightly damp from her tear and his lips.

“This is what I want Rumple.”

“Are you absolutely sure?” He asked, moving to trace the side of her face with the back of his hand.

“You've always been what I want.” She said with a smile that was now shared between the two of them. They moved to grab one another's hands, her right slightly sticky from the juices of his cock. He brought her left knuckle up to his mouth and gave her a romantic kiss before letting go of her right hand and reaching out for his walking stick. Belle then followed him, as Rumplestiltskin took her hand, leading them towards his bedroom.

The atmosphere changed as they entered the privacy of Rumplestiltskin's chambers, the animal skin curtain closing off the remainder of the hovel. Belle boldly brought her hands to her bodice as she watched Rumplestiltskin set aside his walking stick and turn down his cot. When he had finished he turned to find Belle letting the material fall to floor as she moved to her skirts next. The soft blue fabric fell to the floor with a silky thud, leaving Belle standing before him in her thin cotton gown; this of course provided very little modesty for the fact that the fabric at her breasts was already soaked through, allowing Rumplestiltskin to see her rosy peaked buds. He moved towards Belle, starring at the soft beautiful body before him.

“Are you sure about this Belle? There are many other things if you're curious--”

“I want to be with you Rumplestiltskin. I’ve waited too long to one day be yours.” She said before standing on her tiptoes to reach his lips.

Her body was pressed close to him, so close that he could feel her breasts against his chest as her hands snuck to his trousers. She easily undid the lacings and the large fabric slipped to the floor just as easily as Belle’s skirts did. Rumplestiltskin stepped out of them as Belle went to his tunic, toying at the hem. Belle pulled the fabric up, exposing his torso and chest. Rumplestiltskin raised his arms as he kissed Belle's lips, reluctant to let them part. They separated reluctantly so that Belle could pull Rumplestiltskin's warm tunic over his head, his long hair messing about as she discarded the clothing to the floor. Rumplestiltskin was shy, ducking his head and looking to the ground as he stood half naked before her. He knew he was no prize. At forty he was twice her age, malnourished, and beaten down by a hard life. But Belle was still here, smiling, and placing a dainty finger under his chin.

“You're beautiful to me Rumple.” She said before kissing his cheek.

“You're the beautiful one Belle. I'm just impossibly lucky.” He said as his fingers tickled the sides of Belle’s outer thighs, toying with the hem of her nightgown. Rumplestiltskin lifted up the fabric, watching Belle’s stomach flutter as he removed the last barrier. Belle shivered slightly as the cold air came into contact with her nipples, and she reflexively brought her hands up to cover her chest.

“Look who's shy now.” Rumplestiltskin chided playfully as he folded her gown and placed it on the floor beside the head of his cot.

“Please don't tease Rumple. I'm not, they’re not anything special.” She said, the small pink blush of embarrassment mingling in with her blush of arousal.

“You absolutely are special, because you're Belle.” And that was all Rumplestiltskin sweetly said before he reached for the band on her simple white panties and began pulling them off. Belle used his shoulders for support as he lowered his body and helped her to step out of the soaked fabric. Rumplestiltskin ran his thumb over the damp fabric before inhaling her sweet scent. “You smell perfect Belle.” And she blushed a deep crimson as he brought his hands to her hips, looking up at the naked body before him. Rumplestiltskin pressed a kiss to Belles hip bone as his rough hands brushed over the skin at the outside of Belle's thighs. His lips traveled up her body, kissing just beside her navel and abdomen, his tongue swirling over a peaked nipple as he struggled to stand upright, until he finally made it to her lips. One of his hands moved to cradle the back of Belle's neck, directing their kiss, as his other ventured lower to her stomach, the muscles fluttering with excitement. The tips of Rumplestiltskin's fingers came into contact with her small thatch of hair, his fingers brushing over the rich curls on his way to cup Belle's sex. Belle gasped at the gentle and foreign pressure, she had never been touched there by another person before. Rumplestiltskin looked into Belle's eyes for reassurance before he dipped the tip of his finger into her opening, gathering the pooling wetness before spreading it amongst her folds. Belle pulled away from Rumplestiltskin's lips, unable to focus on kissing him while his slender fingers began rubbing along her slick pussy. She bit down on the inside of her cheek as she watched the play of emotions on Rumplestiltskin's face. He was breathing heavily, trying to control himself as he watched the flickers of pleasure glow in Belle's eyes. When Rumplestiltskin's slick fingers found her clit, Belle's head shot back and Rumplestiltskin quickly set a pace of tender circles over the bud, watching Belle's body twitch and arch against his hold as he remarkably managed to pleasure her.

Belle clung to Rumplestiltskin's shoulders, letting him support more of her weight then she probably should have. But her body was tingling all over, the pleasure reverberating from where his fingers worked her over the edge. Rumplestiltskin increased his speed and pressure, knowing he wouldn't be able to stand much longer, his arousal making him incapable of logical thought, and apparently applying all his weight to his good leg.

Belle let out a string of cries before she was cumming, her channel clamping down and fluttering in rapid succession as the pleasure of the orgasm coursed throughout her body. She clamped her thighs around Rumplestiltskin's hand, her little cries giving way to rapid breathing as she looked back up to his deep brown eyes. A mixture of relief and satisfaction on his face, he had made Belle cum. Belle leaned into Rumplestiltskin's neck, her body limp and exquisitely pleased. Belle had a small smile on her face, one that made Rumplestiltskin chuckle slightly at the sweet beauty.

"I think we need to lay down before we fall over." Belle said with an adorable snort but Rumplestiltskin couldn't agree more. Belle adjusted her footing and checked with Rumplestiltskin before he too confirmed their momentary stability.

"Would you like to--" Rumplestiltskin said awkwardly as he gestured towards the cot. Belle nodded as she walked towards the cot, her naked hips swaying. She faced him with a shy smile as she lowered herself onto the cot, looking back up at him as he limped towards her. Rumplestiltskin struggled to get down slightly, leaning his weight on his knees as he stood between her legs. "Would you um." He stopped, and took a deep breath, there was no need to be nervous with Belle. In fact, she was being the brave one right now. "Belle, I could pleasure you orally...like, like you did you did for me; I mean that is if you want?" He blushed, his cock twitching at the memory of her sweet little lips wrapped around his hard flesh. Rumplestiltskin palmed his erection, hoping to alleviate some of the pressure as he focused on trying to please his Belle.

"Really?" Belle questioned, not imagining how the act could be performed on a woman, but of course her curiosity would always get the best of her. "If it's half as pleasurable as your hands then I would be very interested in trying it." She said with a confident smirk that left Rumplestiltskin flabbergasted that this was going so well.

"Tell me if I do anything that you don't like alright? I'll stop right away." Rumplestiltskin said as he leaned against Belle's knees, easing them apart and opening her up to him. Her pussy was gorgeous, slick with her previous orgasm, flushed a deep pink with arousal, her opening pumping with anticipation. "You're beautiful Belle, don't hide from me." Rumplestiltskin whispered as he kissed the inside of her thighs and encouraged her to spread her legs to their fullest. Rumplestiltskin leaned down, taking in her scent before sending the first sweep of his tongue along her slit. Belle squeaked in surprise and lifted her back and hips off the mattress. "Are you alright?" Rumplestiltskin asked, as he looked up to Belle worriedly.

"I'm fine, it was just new, good, but new." Belle said from a position propped on her elbows. Rumplestiltskin looked incredibly sexy bent at her core, his hair mussed and his lips wet.

"Would you like me--" But before Rumplestiltskin could continue Belle cut him off with a confident 'definitely'.

Rumplestiltskin buried his face between Belle's thighs sending long slow strokes over Belle's cunt as she got used to the sensation. She began swivelling her hips against his face and so Rumplestiltskin went up to her clit, flicking over the bud teasingly and Belle yelped in response.

"Do that again!" Belle yelled and Rumplestiltskin set the tip of his tongue out to flick back and forth over Belle's clit. Her breathing hitched in the back of her throat as she brought her hands to tighten in his hair. The sensations mounted further when he sucked on her clit playing with it in his mouth. Belle began crying out, feeling lightheaded as the orgasm began to mount. Belle toppled over the edge when Rumplestiltskin boldly stuck his tongue within her clenching opening. Belle squeaked out in pleasure, thrusting forwards into Rumplestiltskin's face. "Oh Rumple." Belle huffed through a lack of breath as Rumplestiltskin looked up at her, his face covered with the juices he had only moments ago drank down. Belle nearly screamed out again as she felt Rumple's fingers circling her opening.

"Okay Belle?" He asked and she nodded with a desperate whine as he slipped his middle finger into her centre. He pulled out easily, her core still pulsing around him from her orgasm. He moved his finger in and out easily as his mouth returned to Belle's clit. Belle's mind was fuelled with lust, unable to think about absolutely anything accept the man she loved, the man between her legs, bringing her to release.

Rumplestiltskin added a second finger, feeling very little resistance as he simultaneously thrust into the mattress, hoping to give his cock some much needed attention as he focused on opening Belle up. He accidently crooked his fingers in an attempt to speed up his pace. When Belle let out a wanton cry Rumplestiltskin paused out of fear that he had hurt her, but Belle's eyes were open wide in wonder as she lifted her hips in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Please Rumple, please." Belle begged, unable to take anymore and desperate for a release. "Please Rumple, I want to be yours." She begged, "I want to feel you inside me." She whispered, her body overcome with lust, and need, and heat.

Rumplestiltskin groaned as he removed his fingers from within her and sucked them into his mouth, savouring her taste as he cleaned off her cum. "Touch yourself." He suggested, and Belle trailed her hand down to her warm pussy, lightly teasing herself in order to keep her at the agonizing high. Rumplestiltskin pulled down the fabric of his thin trousers, leaving them bunched around his knees as he took his cock in hand. He pulled back the foreskin and let out a low hiss as he touched himself in time with Belle. His tip was purple and weeping pre-cum all over Belle's leg and the cot as he positioned himself between her thighs. Rumplestiltskin drew soothing circles on the outside of Belle's right knee as he lowered himself towards her centre, pumping his desperate cock as he got his breathing under control. It was a good thing Belle was already teetering over the edge because there was no way Rumplestiltskin was going to last.

He brought the tip of his cock to Belle's folds, coating himself in their fluids in order to provide as much lubrication as possible. Rumplestiltskin still couldn't believe that Belle had been this wet for him. He directed the head of his cock towards Belle's opening and pushed in slightly. The head slipped in easily, Belle's body expanding to accommodate him. Her hand was still rubbing over her clit as he pushed forwards slowly. He sought eye contact with Belle to ensure everything was alright, but she showed no sign of discomfort, only a thrilled expression at the new found feeling of being full. When Rumplestiltskin pulled Belle's hips closer his cock slipped in to the hilt, causing Belle to gasp at the stretching sensation her hand stilling over her clit. She had never been so full before, their skin flush against each other. They paused to adjust, both taking the opportunity to calm themselves and focus on their breathing.

"Oh god's Belle, you're fucking perfect." Rumplestiltskin said with a winced effort to control himself. "Can I--"

"Yes Rumple. Yes." She repeated as he pulled all the way out before slowly pushing back into her tight centre, wincing slightly at the small amount of pain.

Rumplestiltskin groaned, feeling her heat clench around him. "Belle, Belle I can't." Rumplestiltskin said weakly through two more slow thrusts.

"It's okay Rumple, I'm ready." Belle said, her radiant blue eyes reassuring him as he surged forward. The next thrust was not as gentle as the first, his speed picking up and his hips smacking into Belle's as he chased after his release with all abandon. His leg was screaming like a bitch but they were both too far gone now to worry about it. Rumplestiltskin brought his hand to Belle's centre giving all the effort he could to satisfy her one more time. But his hands were shaking as he struggled to keep up his erratic thrusts.

Watching Rumplestiltskin lose himself within her was incredibly erotic and Belle found herself crying out in pleasure as the orgasm finally overcame her. It was the strongest one she had ever felt before, not knowing whether it was from waiting so long or having Rumplestiltskin buried within her so.

The gush of warm liquid coating and pulling at his cock was enough to send Rumplestiltskin spurting into Belle. He came with a feeble groan, thrusting into Belle as he spilled his seed inside of her. Belle had never felt anything like it, and her body continued to hum in pleasure as they toppled into bliss with one another.  

The moment Rumplestiltskin's orgasm was over he collapsed, his head landing on Belle's bosom, their sticky bodies clinging to one another. Belle brought her hands to Rumplestiltskin's head, stroking through his hair as his head rose and fell with the heavy breathing of her chest. He made an effort to move, worried about his weight upon Belle's body.

"Shhh, it's okay Rumple." Belle said as she moved her hands to tickle along his back. They stayed like this, resting and breathing in one another's arms, their bodies pressed together as the cool night air from the open bedroom window soothed their skin.

Finally Rumplestiltskin moved up Belle's body, kissing her damp skin along the way until he slipped from within her, a pool of cum mixed with a small measure of blood dripping down Belle’s thigh as Rumplestiltskin moved to lay beside her. Rumplestiltskin grabbed a nearby cloth and whipped Belle’s thighs clean with a caring but shaky smile. Belle didn’t seem bothered by the sight, she new to expect blood, and even pain upon entering the marriage bed, but Rumplestiltskin had provided her with only love and pleasure.

Belle shifted to cup Rumplestiltskin’s face and kiss his lips softly. "That was even better than I imagined." Belle whispered and Rumplestiltskin raised his brow with surprise.

"Really?" And she nodded in response, biting down on her lip, shy of accepting the pleasure she had received and enjoyed, and would eagerly repeat. Rumplestiltskin began to smile smugly.

"Oh wipe that smile off your face!" Belle teased before kissing him again. They breathed softly next to one another, looking into the others eyes, and exchanging things unspoken. It had taken years for them to get here. And they would have given anything to let this moment last forever. "I love you Rumplestiltskin." Belle said easily as the back of Rumplestiltskin's hand came to stroke along Belle's cheek.

"Oh Belle, I love you with all my heart."

And he leaned in, their eyes closing as their lips came together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shamelessly self promotes*
> 
> If you like this story why not check out my other stuff by clicking on my profile!
> 
> Also, you can find me on Twitter @JustADearie
> 
> And, you can find me on Tumblr @ justadearie.tumblr.com  
> (I swear I'm trying to use tumblr more, I will conquer it one day!)


	8. Stay With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uni has started again *last full year squeal* I've decided that I'm going to continue updating this fic every three weeks *boo* I know, I know, but the posts will still be regular, you guys can count on me! It's my last full year of school and I'd rather not stress my brain out, because writing fan fic is for fun *yay* I hope you understand, I'm still so super excited and in love with this story. Thanks for all the engagement this story has been getting. I love you dearies! Oh and Happy Reading - Taylor *that's me guys* 
> 
> Oh also, there's smut! And action. And Baelfire, of course, providing the comic relief.

The early morning sun was shining through the window in Rumplestiltskin's bedroom. The warm light fell across the couple who lay contentedly in one another's arms, Belle’s back tucked tightly up against Rumplestiltskin's front as they took their breaths in unison. 

Rumplestiltskin shifted as he heard the tell tale bleating of the sheep and neighboring rooster. He winced as he moved, thankful that he had slept on the right side of the cot so his bad leg was free of any excess pressure. Belle stirred within Rumplestiltskin's arms, turning her body within his embrace so that they could face one another. The glare of the sun caught her off guard and forced her to squint as her eyes adjusted to the morning light.

“Good morning.” Rumplestiltskin whispered as he brought his hand to Belle’s cheek, delicately brushing against her skin before he swept his thumb over to her bottom lip.

“Good morning Rumplestiltskin.” Belle said, placing a soft kiss to the pad of his thumb and snuggling closer into his warm grip. "How's your leg? And don't even think about lying." She added with a scornful raise of her brow, knowing full well that if he lied to her about his pain he would never hear the end of it.

Rumplestiltskin let out a sigh and the uneasy lines of his face returned. "It's excruciating.”

“Oh Rumple.” Belle said empathetically raising herself up on the cot so that she was looking down on him. “You should have told me! If I’d have known I would--”

“Exactly Belle, you  _ wouldn't,  _ and I very much wanted too.” He said weakly, his capabilities were always being doubted by people who believed his injury handicapped him. He wouldn’t have Belle thinking that he was any less of a man just because of his leg. 

“Rumple. I was going to say that I would have done things differently.”

“Differently? Is that your sweet way of saying you wouldn’t have slept with me?”

“No I mean, aren’t there other positions?” She asked innocently and Rumple went from insecure to intrigued by the naughty thoughts of his little Belle. “It might just take practice, for us to find a less painful way--”

“Belle French, are you suggest we practice, repeatedly, as in have sex...again?”

“Sooner rather than later if you don't mind.” She said with a wicked smile. “I have a feeling your nosey son might be returning soon. And I have never felt such love as I had with you last night Rumplestiltskin.”  She leaned forward capturing his lips, and this time she kept control of the kiss, showing him all the skills she had picked up from him.

“Are you sure you're not sore?” Rumplestiltskin asked.

Rumplestiltskin moaned deeply when Belle rolled over to straddle his hips, evidently she had already begun her nefarious mission. He brought his hands to her naked waist, leisurely stroking circles over her skin before moving up her sides. As Belle’s tongue dipped into his mouth he brought his thumbs around to sweep over Belle’s hardening nipples. Belle wriggled against Rumplestiltskin’s hips, realising she could rub herself off on his lower abdomen as he played with her breasts. Rumplestiltskin groaned with Belle’s first rotation of her hips, the globes of her soft arse just bumping against the base of his cock. He could feel his balls filling up as she moved her body against his skin, taking her pleasure from him. Rumplestiltskin thrust his hips off the cot so that he could shift Belle lower on his body, her arse getting closer to his thickening cock.

Belle bit down on Rumplestiltskin’s lip, her ice blue eyes widening with shock the moment she felt his hardened cock brush against her rear end. Boldly Belle stood up strait, separating their lips and reaching a hand around her back to grab Rumplestiltskin's cock. Rumplestiltskin fought back a whine as Belle stroked his flesh, his skin peeling back and revealing the leaking tip of his cock with each leisurely tug of her hand. It was enough to tease and excite him but not enough to make him cum. Belle continued to rock over Rumplestiltskin, her wet pussy smearing into the skin of his abdomen as she stroked him in tandem with her. She began moaning a series of small cries as she became closer and closer, picking up the speed of her thrusts against Rumplestiltskin's body. 

“That’s it Belle, go after it sweetheart.” Rumplestiltskin encouraged as he played with Belle’s breasts, pinching her nipples to help her over the edge. Belle became more vocal, her cries echoing throughout his small bedroom as she teetered toward orgasm. “Good girl, oh you're such a good girl Belle.” Rumplestiltskin said breathlessly as he watched the little beauty near her peak, her face a vision of ecstasy as he watched her cum onto his stomach. Belle cried out, her hand clamping down around Rumplestiltskin's cock, causing him to grunt out in pain and thrust his hips forward as Belle rocked herself through the orgasm. “Shit, shit, shit.” Rumplestiltskin repeated as Belle held tightly to his cock, the pleasure so close he could feel it burning throughout his blood. “Oh Belle, you're so beautiful. That was so beautiful darling.” He whispered, focusing on Belle’s relaxed face as she soaked in the kick from her high.

Suddenly, she leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss and her tight little hand was moving over his cock once again. Rumplestiltskin cried desperately into her lips, not wanting to scare Belle with how badly he needed a release now. “Belle, Belle I need--” He stuttered but before he could string a sentence together Belle interrupted him by standing up on her knees, placing one hand on Rumplestiltskin's slick stomach as she used her other hands to direct his cock towards her centre.

“Like this right?” Belle asked for clarification, feeling a little foolish about not knowing, but at the same time embarrassed about knowing the multiple positions lovers could take.

“Yes!” Rumplestiltskin pleaded as Belle focused on lining the tip of his cock up with her centre. It took Belle a few attempts to line them up, his head bumping against her folds along the way. Rumplestiltskin sent a hand in to help her, while the other clenched tightly on Belle’s waist. With his guidance the head of his cock slipped into Belle’s opening causing her to gasp in surprise. 

“When you're ready darling.” Rumplestiltskin said, bringing his other hand back up to Belle’s waist. 

“Do I just--” Belle asked as she began to slowly lower herself onto Rumplestiltskin's desperate cock. Belle winced at first, feeling all of him stretch her in an entirely new way. “Oh god!” She gasped out sharply as her body opened up, slick with orgasm and sank down on him in one swift motion. She took him all the way in, his cock filling her and going deeper into her core then Belle ever imagined possible.

Rumplestiltskin sighed with relief, feeling her core flutter around his shaft as the slick warmth soothed his desire. He shifted his hips and Belle brought both her hands to Rumplestiltskin's chest in order to balance herself. 

“Belle, are you alright?” He asked, his need cooling as he saw a new expression on Belle’s face. Belle nodded as she clenched her channel around Rumplestiltskin's invading cock. She smiled wickedly when she watched the effect of pleasure it had coursing over Rumplestiltskin's face. “You tease.” And she giggled, sending the vibrations through their joint bodies. Rumplestiltskin responded to Belle’s teases by abruptly thrusting up into her body. Belle's nails dug into Rumplestiltskin's chest as he pulled out before thrusting his hips back up again. “Come on Belle.” He encouraged, allowing her to rise off his cock before sinking back down and repeating the action a few times, the familiar pleasure starting in her tingling pussy once again. 

Rumplestiltskin surprised her when on her next thrust he countered her movement by thrusting into her body as she sank down onto his cock. Belle squealed at the action, the head of his cock hitting a place deep inside her that left her vision blurry and her muscles weak. Belle nonetheless lifted her body up to repeat the onslaught of pleasure as he thrust into her sinking body. Rumplestiltskin snapped his hips as she clenched around him, the front of his thighs smacking into Belle’s ass as they thrust into one another. He ran his hands over the front of Belle’s thighs, contrasting the pounding at their joint centres with the gentle touches from his slender fingers.

“Touch yourself Belle.” He begged as he watched her snake a small hand between their bodies. Belle set an excruciating pace on her clit, rolling it between her fingers as she circled the reddened bud. She brought a second hand up to her breast taking the weight in her hand and kneading the soft flesh. Rumplestiltskin groaned as Belle road him, working her pleasure. “Belle I can’t--”

“Cum Rumple.” Belle pleaded, and the dirty little word on her pretty lips, combined with the sight of his little beauty riding his cock was enough to have Rumplestiltskin cumming inside of Belle. Belle rubbed herself and trust through his orgasm, feeling his cock pulse inside her as she clenched around him. Rumplestiltskin brought his hands up to Bell’s breasts, roaming across all the tender and heated skin of her body. It felt like he was everywhere, touching all of her and giving her entire body pleasure. Belle came at the sensation, sinking down onto his softening cock as her channel clenched and she rubbed her exhausted body through the orgasm. 

When the feeling had eased through her body she brought both hands to Rumplestiltskin chest, heaving as she tried to catch her breath and maintain her balance. Rumplestiltskin rolled them over, slipping from her body and carefully laying Belle out on the cot until she could regain her senses. He placed a kiss to her sticky forehead and grabbed a lonesome sock from beside the cot to wipe their mingled juices from his stomach and the outsides of Belle’s thighs.  

“Thank you.” Belle managed as she placed a kiss to Rumplestiltskin's cheek and he smiled like a school boy. “Now, how’s your leg.” She said with a smile and Rumplestiltskin laughed.

“Well considering we didn’t give it time to recover from the first endeavour I would have to say the results are inconclusive and further testing is required.” He said rather suavely and with a confident raise to his brow that was not typical of the Rumplestiltskin Belle knew. But she liked this side of him, a new side to discover. There were always so many things she could learn about her spinner, and she loved him for it.

Belle nestled into Rumplestiltskin's arms, the couple settling together for a morning of cuddling in one another's arms. They didn’t say much, in fact they didn't seem to say anything at all. They were both stuck in their heads, adjusting to the massive change in their relationship, and possibly the implications it would create for a future together. Almost twenty minutes later Rumplestiltskin finally broke the silence with a heavy sigh.

“We can't keep doing this Belle.”

“What?” She asked confused, turning around to face him and propping herself up on her elbow.

“Belle, you realize that you might fall pregnant sweetheart.” Rumplestiltskin reached a hand out to her cheek.

“Right. Of course” Belle said quietly, accepting his hand before she sat up on the cot. She’d realized that herself of course but hadn’t given it much thought, after all she would be very pleased to have Rumplestiltskin’s baby. But Rumplestiltskin already had a baby. And he was more important than Belle in the first place. “You've already got Bae to worry about. I understand. Speaking of Bae, he’ll probably come storming through at any minute.” She said, hiding her hysteria as she stood up from the cot and reached for her dispersed clothes amongst the floor and began putting them on. 

“Belle, Belle wait a moment, what’s wrong?” Rumplestiltskin said as he struggled to stand up, grabbing his underpants and quickly putting them on. He followed her out into the main living space of the hovel. Belle was mostly clothed at this point and he felt uncomfortable in his half naked state. “Belle, Belle what did you mean by that?” He pried, hoping she would turn around and explain it to him. 

Belle slowly turned, her hands fiddling with one another as she began looking to the floor, unable to make eye contact. “I meant that you’ve already got Baelfire.” 

“Oh Belle.” Rumplestiltskin said, recognizing insecurity when he saw it and taking a step towards the small brunette. “I’m so grateful that I have my boy. And I’m grateful for however long you choose to remain a part of our family as well. And, and I would welcome any baby of yours--”

“You mean ours?” She added, questioning the implications his choice of words had on their future...together.

“Ours.” He said with a nod, tears welling up in his eyes. “I just wouldn’t wish that fate to fall upon you before you're married, perhaps, before...we’re married.”

“Truly Rumple?” She asked, tears also beginning to form in her eyes.

“Truly Belle.” And this time she accepted his embrace, tucking herself into the comforting hug.

“I love you Rumplestiltskin.”

“I love you too sweetheart.” He said as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

Suddenly the latch to the hovel began clanking and a pleased looking Baelfire emerged, standing in the doorway. 

“Papa what are you doing with Belle?” 

*XXX*

_ Baelfire stood in the doorway of the hovel, a boy of no more than four with his long curly hair and raggedy clothes. _

_ “Mama? What are you doing with that man?” Baelfire asked as Milah turned around, retreating from the man in black leather's arms, a small rucksack planted by his Mama’s feet on the floor.  _

_ “Baelfire, what are you doing here? Where’s your Papa?” She asked, panicked as she knelt down to Baelfire’s level and placed her hands on his shoulders. _

_ “We were racing home. He’s to slow with his foot so I beat him!” Baelfire said with a proud smile hoping his Mama would share in the joy of his victory. But instead she stood up from her position and turned to face the strange man. Baelfire looked on as the two exchanged a nervous look. _

_ “We have to go!” Milah said picking up the rucksack and frantically adding nearby and last minute items into the bag.  _

_ “Relax Milah if he’s as lame as you say he is we probably have ten more minutes before he makes it down the hill.” The man in black said before he turned to wink at Baelfire. _

_ “We didn’t go that way.” Baelfire said naively and his Mama turned around sharply, her long black hair twisting as she turned to examine Baelfire.  _

_ “What do you mean Baelfire?” His Mama said quietly, staring down upon the small boy. _

_ “We came in from town. Papa’s just on the valley road--” But before he could continue his Mama had once again turned to her rucksack on the kitchen table. _

_ “We have to go now Killian!” Milah nearly yelled as the man in black crossed in front of her and picked up the rucksack.   _

_ Baelfire watched as his Mama followed the man in black to the door of the hovel. Milah paused briefly turning around to face her son one more time. He wasn’t supposed to have been there. They were supposed to have made a clean break. _

_ “You be good for your Papa.” Milah said standing in the doorway. She took a step forward as if to embrace the boy one last time, but she hesitated. _

_ “Come on Milah let’s go. The crews waiting for us at the docks.” The man with the dark lined eyes said as he grabbed Milah’s arm. _

_ His Mama sent him one last smile before she turned around and left the hovel with the strange man. _

_ Baelfire stood in the hovel, the door wide open for another five minutes before his Papa returned, tired from the walk and the effort he displayed in racing with Baelfire. _

_ “Bae, what are you doing son? Why is the door open?” His Papa asked as he entered the hovel and put the basket of sheep's wool onto the kitchen counter. His Papa knelt down on his good leg. “What is it son? You won the race. What’s the matter?” _

_ “Mama’s gone.” Baelfire said, sticking his lower lip out the way he often did when he felt saddened. _

_ “Oh we know that Bae. She’s probably just off with the neighbours. You know how she likes to spend time with her friends.” Rumplestiltskin said, placing a dirty finger under his boys chin and playfully tilting his face up.  _

_ “She was here with one of her friends. But they left now.” _

_ “What do you mean Bae?” Rumplestiltskin asked, confused as to why Milah would bring one of her lovers to the hovel, that was not part of their arrangement. _

_ “Rumplestiltskin!” A soft feminine voice from the doorway of the hovel shouted. Rumplestiltskin flinched as he turned to find Morriane’s mother in the doorway. “Rumplestiltskin, you need to get to the docks now.” _

_ “The docks, why?” Rumplestiltskin asked as he stood from his son to face Anna. _

_ “The men who came into port last week, they've taken Milah. They’re setting sail, you must hurry!”   _

_ Rumplestiltskin looked towards Bae, fear ingrained into every line and detail on his face. “Will you, will you watch Bae?” Rumplestiltskin asked Anna who nodded her consent. “I’ll be right back son, don’t you worry.” Rumplestiltskin said before gripping his walking stick tightly and heading towards the docks. _

_ The docks were relatively close, the Frontlands being a major port for weary sailors who wished to stop and gain a few days rest on land. As a result the docks connected to the heart of the bustling town. Rumplestiltskin made it to the docks in a little under ten minutes, it was record time for him considering his injured leg usually held him back. But Milah was in trouble, and if he could have run, even in the slightest, he would do so. He knew it was foolish of her to drink with them in the bar that night. Surly pirates couldn’t give up a treasure when they spotted it.    _

_ Rumplestiltskin climbed up the gang plank of the only docked ship, a gaudy blue and yellow looking thing with a rather kind hearted name for a pirate's vessel; the Jolly Roger. Rumplestiltskin climbed onto the deck of the ship, nervously looking around at the crew members until he stumbled, his bad foot giving way causing Rumplestiltskin to fall to the floor of the deck.   _

_ “On your feet for the captain!” A rugged man with a black beard shouted as two nearby men each grabbed at Rumplestiltskin's arms, pulling him to his feet and tossing his walking stick at him with a laugh. Rumplestiltskin shuddered in fear as he turned to face the man in which he had practically fallen right in front of. Rumplestiltskin looked over the handsome man's dark hair, blue eyes, and charming grin. _

_ “I, I remember you, from the bar.” Rumplestiltskin said pointing to the man in the dark leather.  _

_ “It’s always nice to make an impression.” The captain said as his crew responded with a sound of laughter. Rumplestiltskin turned around to realize the vast amount of very large, very frightening, men that were apparently part of the crew. “Where are my manners, we haven’t been formally introduced, Killian Jones.” The pirate said with a sharp smile. “Now what are you doing aboard my ship?”  _

_ Rumplestiltskin stuttered as the wind blew his brown hair into his eyes. “You have my wife.”  _

_ “I’ve had many a man’s wife.” Killian responded straight faced, earning a sharp jeer of support from his crew. _

_ “No, you...you see we have a son and he needs his mother.” Rumplestiltskin tried to explain but Killian Jones simply took a step down and moved closer towards Rumplestiltskin who flinched back in fear.  _

_ “You see, I have a ship full of men who need...companionship!” Killian said earning another cheer from his crew. _

_ “I'm, I’m begging you.” Rumplestiltskin said quietly. “Please let her go.” _

_ “I'm not much for bartering.” Killian whispered at Rumplestiltskin before moving back to make a dramatic statement. “That being said, I do consider myself an honourable man, a man with a code. So, if you truly want your wife back--” Killian said as he threw a rusty old sword onto the deck by Rumplestiltskin's feet. Rumplestiltskin winced when he heard the piercing sound of metal, as Killian unsheathed his shining sword and pointed it right towards Rumplestiltskin's chest. “All you have to do is take her.” Rumplestiltskin breathed in heavily as his heart pounded. “Go on, pick it up.” The pirate threatened as Rumplestiltskin's lip trembled. “A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets.” Killian said as he brought the blade over to Rumplestiltskin's cheek and brought up a tuft of the spinners hair as he retracted his sword and put it back into his sheath.  _

_ “Please sir.” Rumplestiltskin squeaked out, his whole body shaking as the pirate began walking away from him. “What am I gonna tell my boy.” _

_ “Try the truth.” The pirate said with a look of disgust at Rumplestiltskin, the way everyone who believed the tales of his cowardice looked at him. _

_ There was no logical way Rumplestiltskin could fight. Firstly, even if he hadn’t had a lame leg there was no way he could out duel a pirate. And what good would it doing dying in order to free Milah; Then Bae would not only be motherless, but also fatherless. He could never do that to his son. He had already promised Baelfire that he would never, ever leave him. Bae was the most precious thing in the world to him. _

_ Besides, Rumplestiltskin knew the truth as he walked back through the valley towards his son. Milah hadn’t been taken, she’d left them. Milah had been talking about leaving since Baelfire was learning to talk. She wanted to start over, travel to a new land where his reputation wouldn’t follow him. Killian Jones offered her a way out, and giving her body to a man had never fazed Milah from stopping to get what she wanted. She was probably playing the pirate, just as much as she played Rumplestiltskin and he felt foolish for it. Milah didn’t love him, and truthfully Rumplestiltskin couldn’t find their love within his heart anymore either. But what made his heart ache was his son, little Baelfire. _

_ As Rumplestiltskin returned to the hovel he sent a weary nod to Anna who had tucked Baelfire in while her husband presumably stayed at home with their children. Anna left without saying a word, knowing by Rumplestiltskin's defeated posture that Milah was gone, and most likely would never be returning. She placed a comforting hand to Rumplestiltskin's shoulder before leaving the hovel for her own home and family. A proper family, where everyone was loved and cared for by each other. _

_ Rumplestiltskin limped towards Baelfire's bedroom at the back of the hovel. He pushed back the animal skin curtain and smiled wearily when he saw his slumbering boys relaxed smile. Rumplestiltskin bent down awkwardly on his tired limbs in order to brush his hands through his boys unruly curls. He bent down and placed a kiss to Baelfire's head. _

_ “Tha mi cho duilich mo bhalach.” Rumplestiltskin whispered as a few tears fell onto his boys forehead. _

_ “Papa, what is it?” The small boy said through tired eyes and a yawn as he struggled to wake up. _

_ “Oh my sweet boy. I promise I will never leave you.” _

_ “What is it Papa?” Baelfire asked as his small had brushed away the tears on his father's cheek. _

_ “I'm so sorry Bae. I’m so sorry son, but your Mama is dead.” Rumplestiltskin cried as he scooped the small boy up into his lap and held him tightly in his arms. Baelfire reached out for his Papa as they rocked back and forth. “I’m so sorry son. You're Papa's here now. I'm so sorry.” _

*XXX*

“I’m sorry son. Give us a second. Rumplestiltskin said uncomfortably as he parted from Belle’s arms and turned around to retreat behind the animal skins separating his bedroom. Baelfire dropped his overnight bag onto the counter before offering Belle a brief smile. Belle cleared her throat before sending Bae one of her softest smiles. 

“Did you eat breakfast Baelfire?” Belle asked as she flattened out her skirts, double checking that all her clothing was in order.

“Yes, but I could go for some more.” Baelfire said with a shrug to his shoulders before taking a seat at the kitchen table.

“Of course you could.” Belle said with a small laugh as she moved to the kitchen in order to prepare some oats and milk for Bae. 

Belle sat down beside Baelfire, bringing with her his bowl of cereal and one for herself as well. Rumplestiltskin returned moments later, fully dressed this time, and took his seat across from Bae. Bae looked to his father with a knowing smile, hoping to tease his Papa and milk the success of his endeavour for as long as he could.

“So Papa, is there something you want to tell me?” Baelfire said as he took a spoonful of oats into his mouth with an indelicate slurp. Rumplestiltskin looked helplessly towards Belle who stood up to fetch a serving of cereal for Rumplestiltskin. Belle bit down on her bottom lip, indicating that she wanted no part in the discussion between father and son. In fact, Belle was a little curious herself to find out how Rumplestiltskin would explain the change in their relationship. “Come on Papa. There’s no point in denying it. I’ve seen how you and Belle look at each other.” Baelfire teased as his Papa clearly weighed his options in his head.

Rumplestiltskin cleared his throat before beginning, “Baelfire, Belle and I, well, we um, we’re courting son.” 

“I knew it!” Baelfire shouted before his brows creased in confusion. “Wait what do you mean courting?” He asked, looking between his Papa and Belle who had returned to her seat at the kitchen table.

“You know I love you son?” Rumplestiltskin asked, first hoping to explain the complicated term in simple details. He was met by a nod from Baelfire as he attempted to follow his Papa’s train of thought. “Well, your Papa loves Belle, just not in the same way he loves you. Do you understand?” 

Bae nodded slowly as he scrunched his face whilst he was thinking. “You mean like a Mama?” Bae asked in conclusion. 

Rumplestiltskin shot a look to Belle who had held her breath the moment Baelfire had finished his sentence. Belle sent Rumplestiltskin a single nod of consent before he turned to focus all of his attention back onto Bae. “Yes, like a Mama.” Rumplestiltskin said with a small smile.

“Woohoo!” Baelfire cheered with a toothy grin, his reaction pleasantly surprising both Belle and Rumplestiltskin. 

“So you're alright with Papa seeing Belle?” Rumplestiltskin asked hopefully as his little boys eyes sparkled in delight.

“I am Papa! I was hoping this would happen!”

“You were hoping it would happen?” Both Belle and Rumplestiltskin said in unison and Baelfire nodded. Until unexpectedly the smile on Bae’s face turned into a rather thoughtful frown.

“Wait a minute Papa? What about my Mama? How can you see Belle if you were already married?” Baelfire asked seriously. 

“Oh Bae.” Rumplestiltskin said, his heart weakening at such a sorrowful thought from his little boy. “Son, you know that Mama’s not coming back?”

“I know. Mama died.” Baelfire said quietly and Rumplestiltskin’s heart quivered at the unknown lie upon his boys lips.

“Well, Papa has been lonely since then. Just like I’m sure you miss your Mama?” Bae nodded his agreement before letting his Papa continued. “Well Papa is allowed to see someone else now that I can’t be married to your Mama anymore. And Belle has been a very good friend to your Papa, and he has come to care for her very much.” 

Baelfire leaned forward, hoping that Belle was out of earshot and he could share his next concern with only his Papa. “What if Belle wants to leave us?”

“Oh Bae!” Belle said quietly, second guessing herself the minute the words came out. Perhaps he didn’t want to hear from her, maybe he might choose to alienate her now.  _ Do the brave thing and bravery will follow;  _ Belle thought to herself as she reached her hand out to clasp over one of Bae’s hands. “I promise, as long as you’ll have me, Bae I will never ever leave you.”

“But what happens if you get sick like your Papa? Or something happens to you like my Mama!”

“Then I suppose I’ll just have to love you as much as I can in the time that we have.” Belle said with a smile, her pure heart shinning through. “We never know how long we have Bae, that’s why it’s important to love as much as we can every day.” 

“I wish my Mama knew that Belle. It’s great advice.” Bae said with a bittersweet smile towards the woman who was constantly taking care of his small family while Rumplestiltskin clenched his fists. It made Rumplestiltskin’s blood boil, knowing that his son could tell his real Mama had never really loved him. 

“It is great advice isn't it.” Belle said with a confident grin as she looked towards Rumplestiltskin, who sent her a fake smile, hoping to hinder the regret streaming through his body.

“Thank you Belle.” Bae said as he offered Belle a side hug from their positions on the bench.

“You're welcome Bae.” Belle replied as she internally sighed with relief, thankful that Baelfire had accepted her.

“You know I think Morraine was right. I love you like I might love a Mama.” Belle’s mouth parted slightly as her bright blue eyes stared into Baelfire’s sweet brown ones. Rumplestiltskin felt his heart swell with possibilities, he had a boy who loved him dearly, and a beautiful young woman who was giving him her whole heart. They were going to be a proper family, and they would all finally have their happy endings. Belle hugged the boy once more before nudging his shoulder playfully. Bae laughed in response as the trio felt comfortable to once again eat their breakfast. A few moments later Baelfire looked up with a sly smile and blurted out, “Does that mean that you and Papa are going to have a baby?” Rumplestiltskin choked on his cereal as he coughed to catch his breath while Belle’s mouth fell open. Baelfire just stared at the pair like they were simple minded; it had been a very straight forward question after all.

“Would, would you be okay with that Bae?” Rumplestiltskin stuttered, sending a quick look to Belle.

“I would be a very good big brother!” Bae said confidently as he shoveled a spoonful of soggy oats into his mouth.

“You would.” Rumplestiltskin said as he shot a fond smile towards his maturing boy.

“Where do babies come from anyways?” Bae asked and Belle couldn’t suppress the small laugh as she watched Rumplestiltskin’s eye widen in fear. 

“You realize you can't avoid it anymore.” Belle said simply as she took a delicate mouthful of cereal. “Maybe it’s time?”

“Well Bae. Rumplestiltskin began, prepared for the next twenty minutes to be the most awkward and uncomfortable twenty minutes of his life. But at least he had his boy, and he could face the next challenges in his life with Belle by his side. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rumplestiltskin says: I’m so sorry my boy.


	9. She Would Have Loved You, Just As I Do Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of a surprise in this one, happy reading! xx

“It worked!” Baelfire yelled across the way, the moment he saw his dearest friend Morraine emerge from the front door of her house. Baelfire dropped the pile of wool in his hands, much to his father's protest, as he ran across the way towards his friend. “It worked!’ Baelfire whispered this time, stealthily looking back over to his Papa and Belle who had been shearing the sheep and collecting the wool.

“What do you mean it worked? You have to tell me everything Bae!” Morraine said with a wide smile, looking across the way to study Belle and Rumplestiltskin, imagining that she could see the outward change of their inward emotions. But the two looked as pleasant as usual, squinting in the morning sun towards the children’s direction.

“Bae, I’ll not have you neglecting your chores. If you want to go and play with Morraine instead of shearing the sheep then you’ll have to muck up their stalls and heard them in the evening, on your own!” Rumplestiltskin shouted across the way just as Morraine’s mother Anna emerged from their home with her youngest daughter and an empty bucket for water.

“Good morning Rumplestiltskin, morning Belle!” Anna shouted with a wave and Rumplestiltskin and Belle responded with a smile and a ‘good morning’ in kind before Anna and her tot continued down the path towards the well.  

“Fine I promise.” Baelfire agreed before he, Morriane, and Nana took off with a running start over the valley to find their secluded cherry tree. The duo raced towards their tree, Morraine easily beating Baelfire to their favourite spot. Morraine collapsed under the tree as Baelfire caught up, bracing himself on his knees so that he could catch his breath. “I’ll beat you next time.” Bae huffed as he finally sat down beside the older girl. 

“No you won’t.” Morraine said with a cocky grin.

“You're probably right.” Baelfire bit back with a laugh, before he quickly added “you always are,” while Morraine simultaneously said ‘I always am!’ The two burst out laughing at their simultaneous reaction before their expressions turned serious, they had business to discuss.

“Now come on Bae, tell me what happened?”

“Well, when I came home after the sleepover I found them in the kitchen,” He paused for dramatic effect, “Hugging!” Baelfire grinned while raising his eyebrows, but Morraine was not as impressed and Baelfire could see the disappointment sweep across her face, and he couldn't have that, Bae never wanted to disappoint Morraine, her face was much too lovely for such sorrow. “Did I forget to mention that my Papa was only in his underwear?” And this time Morraine let out a large gasp, bringing her hand to clasp over her mouth in shock.

“Shut up! No way?”

“Seriously! I think I interrupted something, although I’m still not exactly sure what.” Baelfire said as he made a funny face, trying to piece together some of the information he had learned from his Papa in the early hours of the morning. 

“I can’t believe it Bae!”

“It get’s better!” Baelfire said excitedly, hoping to raise the stakes and impress Morriane even more. “Papa told me that they’re courting--” And unlike Baelfire, Morriane freaked out right at the mention of courting. Her arms were waving about in the air as she smiled towards her smaller friend and began her slew of questions. 

“Oh Bae that’s wonderful! Are you happy with it? Do they love each other? Do you Love Belle? Are they going to get married--”

“Wow, wow, slow down Morriane.” Baelfire said, trying to reign in his friend's excitement. 

“I’m sorry Bae, I’m just so pleased your plan worked.” Moraine said, calming herself down quite a bit and allowing her to focus her thoughts. “But wait, how did it work?”

“I’m not sure, I think they just sorta figured it out on their own.” Baelfire said with a shrug to his shoulders.

“Hmmm.” Morriane pondered the information while Baelfire simply nodded emphasising the truth of his statement. “Well are you at least happy about it?”

“I’m thrilled!” Baelfire said with an innocent smile. “Papa will be happy, and Belle will be happy and taken care of, and we can be a family. We’ll all finally be...happy”

“That’s sweet Bae.” Morriane said as she reached out to grab her friend's hand. The touch only lasted a few seconds before they quickly grew uncomfortable with the alien form of intimacy. Instead Morriane’s onslaught of inquiry’s continued, “Do you think they love each other? Do you love Belle?”

“Papa said that he loved Belle like he might love a Mama.”

“Oh Bae! That means he loves her!” Morraine freaked out, easily piecing together the adult information with which Baelfire had such a difficult time trying to understand. Growing up was difficult, it felt like you had to learn an entirely new language just to fit in, and it seemed like Bae had just learned how to speak the first one!

“I think I’d like Belle to be my new Mama. She already seems to be very good at it.” Baelfire said, fondly smiling at Belle’s ability to make him feel safe even though he knew her world was on the verge of shattering. 

“Have they kissed yet--well if he was naked, oh never mind that, have they kissed yet?”

“Not in front of me, no.”

“Well it will happen. Oh I’m so happy Bae! Aren’t you happy Nana.” Morraine said as she stood to her knees and began playfully petting the mangy sheep dog. Nana barked in response, rolling onto her back so that the kids could give her a well deserved belly rub. The kids laughed until Nana’s attention was diverted by that of a flying butterfly, in which the dog happily began to chase after, its tongue drooping out in the warm summer heat. “I almost forgot Bae!” Morriane said as she stood to her feet and began to brush the grass off from her dress. “My Mama wanted me to give your Papa the invitation to my sisters wedding. I’ve got to go deliver it to him!”

“Alright. We can go back. Come on Nana!” He called out to the dog who sharply turned her head and bolted towards the children. Nana followed them as they began walking up the hill towards the valley.

“Oh, I’m so excited Bae. My sister's got a lovely white dress, and there's going to be a homemade cake, and dancing and music…” Morriane trailed off as the duo and their dog headed back towards the hovel, Moraines head filled with girlhood fantasies of weddings and marriage.

*XXX*

_ “My wedding dress is definitely going to be white!” Laurette squealed as she stood up, straightening out the skirts of her amber dress as she pretended to admire herself in an imaginary wedding dress. Her two sisters chuckled as they watched her spin around and dance with an imaginary partner. _

_ Belle sent the triplets a thin smile, pretending to be interested in their conversation as she turned the page on her latest adventure novel. The Bimbette sisters certainly weren’t the smartest girls in the village, but apparently that was what made them the most desirable for potential suitors. The girls were always going on about boys, and dresses, and weddings, and houseware. If they weren't Belle’s only friends, with exception to Misure Lumier who ran the cafe next to Madame Potts bookstore and Misure Cogsworth antique clock repair, Belle would have left them behind years ago. But at thirteen years of age Belle knew that adults couldn’t really count as her friends, thus she maintained the facade of being friends with the Bimbette triplets.  _

_ When they were young girls they had got on well enough. Chasing after butterflies and making flower jewellery in the fields. But as they got older, their interests just didn’t align anymore. Belle didn’t spend her spare time dreaming about weddings. She dreamt of adventure, heroics, and falling in love. Real love. True love. The kind stories were written about.  _

_ “Well you can have the white wedding dress!” Claudette jeered. “I’m certainly not planning on saving myself for the big day!” She said as she pushed her small breasts up, making the tops spill over her corset and swaying her hips in a suggestive walk. Her sisters laughed and cheered her on as Belle just rolled her eyes at the young women. It wasn’t right for them to be so brazen about it. It was right for a woman to give herself to the man she loved when she was ready. When she wanted it. When she found the man who would love her no matter what everyone thought she might be. Belle sighed. Her thoughts had been subconsciously altering to fit her needs. _

_ “What is it Belle? Planning on waiting for the special night?” Paulette asked the small brunette who looked back at the imposingly beautiful triplets.  _

_ “Nothing.” Belle dismissed, burying her nose back into her book.  _

_ “Oh it’s not nothing Belle.” Claudette protested. _

_ “She’s right you know.” Continued Laurette. _

_ “You’ve always got something to say.” Finished Paulette. _

_ Belle contemplated continuing. The girls were right, she always had an opinion, and they were almost making fun of her for it. Belle licked her lips and inhaled as she prepared herself for her speech. “It’s just. I don’t understand why you're always so obsessed with imagining what your wedding will be like, or even the wedding night for that matter when instead you should be imagining the groom.” Belle said innocently. _

_ “She’s right!” Laurette squealed as skipped over towards her sisters.  _

_ “Ohhhh! He’s going to be handsome!” Claudette said as she spun around dreamily. _

_ “And rich!” Laurette said with a small jump to the air. _

_ “He’ll be tall, with lots of muscles!” Claudette continued on with her beefy fantasy man.  _

_ “And a great kisser!” Paulette said with a whisper as she moved to sit next to Belle on the front steps of the small brunette’s parent’s townhouse.  _

_ “No!” Belle interrupted abruptly, closing her book with a slam and standing up on the step to explain what she had really meant to the half witted sisters. “His looks aren’t what matters.” She said stubbornly. “He should be compassionate, kind...a man full of love to give. He’ll have warm eyes, and a soft smile, maybe even a little unsure, you never can tell really when he just crooks the corner of his lips.” She said, closing her eyes and losing herself in the fantasy before opening them abruptly as the next important detail shot through her mind. “And he should be sweet, and perhaps even a little bit shy. And smart! Intelligence is so very important when choosing a companion. And humour, he needs to be able to laugh at himself.” She said with a small chuckle before a soft rosy blush began to settle on her cheeks. “And a gentle hand, a soft caring touch. The type of man who’s always there for you.” She finished with a contented sigh as the sisters eyed the small but fierce girl before them. _

_ “My, my, he sounds like a wonderful man Belle.” Collette French said from inside the doorway of the townhouse. Belle was startled slightly at first, a little embarrassed to be caught while dreaming of such silly things, especially when her mother knew her as a level headed and practical girl. “I look forward to meeting such a man that might have the privilege to wed my beautiful girl.” Collette said with a soft voice and a smile towards Belle. Belle blushed at the compliment while the Bimbette triplets concealed their snickers. “Now put the book down and come inside for supper.” Collette said as she directed Belle towards the front door of their home before turning her attention to the three girls and their giggling faces. “You too girls, don't be lingering about. I expect your mother's waiting for you at home. There'll be plenty of trouble for you to get into tomorrow.” Collette said with a stern wave of her wrist, shoeing the annoying girls off of her front stoop. Collette turned to face her darling girl with a loving motherly smile. “You know my sweet Belle, I doubt such an extraordinary man even exists, but if he does, I’m sure you’ll find him.” _

*XXX*

“My mother would have loved you, you know.” Belle said with a sly smile as she watched Rumplestiltskin roll up the sleeves of his tunic, his hair falling over the front of his face as he leaned over Belle’s sheep Lucy and began to sheer its fur. Belle bit her lip; he looked devilishly handsome like that, and Belle couldn't believe that she had been lucky enough to love him.

“Really?” He paused, contemplating the compliment and allowing his self doubt to seep through; “A divorced, fathered, poor, not to mention lame, spinner.”

“Mhmmm.” Belle merely replied with a beaming smile. “None of that mattered to her, or me, you know that right?”

“Oh, I certainly do now.” He said leaning closer to her, confident enough to hold her at her waist. At first they were nervous with their newly shared intimacy. But once they realized that the other was craving touch just as much, it became illogical not to push the boundaries of their intimacy. 

Rumplestiltskin leaned in and gently kissed Belle’s cheeks, his chapped lips and stubble providing a contrast to her smooth skin that excited Belle in unimaginable ways.

“When I was younger, I used to imagine a husband.”

“A tall, handsome, rich prince from one of your story books who’d come to sweep you off your feet?” Rumplestiltskin said, his hot breath dusting her cheeks as his lips lightly brushed against her skin.

“Actually, of all the stories I have read, the tale of Beauty and the Beast remains my favourite.” She whispered against his lips, her eyes looking up to search his deep pools as their foreheads pressed against one another, damp with sweat from the summer sun.

“Well a beast I certainly am, and you my dear, are most absolutely a beauty.” He said as he leaned down to kiss along her neck. Belle grabbed onto his shoulders, pulling his body over hers until Belle’s back came into contact with the wooden sideboards of the hovel. Belle’s sheep made a bleating noise as it ran off, only half sheared while Rumplestiltskin and Belle ignored it in favour of their lips pressed against one another.

Rumplestiltskin began to nip at Belle’s neck, leaving small bites against her skin, pulling her creamy flesh within his crooked teeth as he parted from her neck, his tongue dipping out to swirl over the skin in an apologetic manner as he bruised and marked her. Belle’s nails dug into the shirt at his back as she bit down on her lip, drawing blood and tasting the iron within her mouth. She raised her left leg desperately and wrapped it around Rumplestiltskin's waist, bumping into his leg on the way. Rumplestiltskin hissed into her mouth, the lines of pain sweeping over his forehead as he parted from her lips. 

“Other leg Belle, it’s my bad leg you're on--” He said shamefully as Belle let out an apologetic gasp and quickly dropped her leg from his hip. Not wanting her to feel bad for her simple mistake Rumplestiltskin brought his hand down to Belle’s right thigh, hiking up her skirts as he lifted the limb up, encouraging her to wrap her foot around his back as his fingers dug into her thigh for leverage. Parting her legs allowed him to line themselves up, and soon his hips were thrusting into her centre. Belle’s head shot back, the friction utterly exquisite with their bunched up clothes, the heat of the sun and the sweat on their sticky skin, and the rough siding of the hovel scraping against Belle’s back. 

Soon Belle was panting briskly as she clung to Rumplestiltskin. She buried her face in his neck, so as not to alert the nearby residents with her moans of pleasure. She inhaled deeply, flooding her body with the musky sent of Rumplestiltskin hair and sweat. Rumplestiltskin’s grip tightened around Belle’s thigh as his other hand came up and slapped against the siding for support, increasing the pace of his thrusting. 

Belle was aching deeply, wanting desperately to rip off the remainder of her cloths and have him deep inside her. But she was feeling a little sore from all the sex, and the side of the house was definitely no place for Rumplestiltskin to be found, bare arsed with his cock buried deep within his young ward. 

“Rumple.” Belle whispered into his skin as she struggled to receive what she needed to topple over the edge of pleasure.

“Belle, Belle I can’t--” Rumplestiltskin cried, as he thrust against her body even harder, his cock brushing against her wet centre, her panties having been completely soaked by now. He could feel the heat and lust radiating off her pulsing core as he thrust towards completion. “I can’t last Belle.”

“Shh, it’s okay, just come.” Belle cooed into his ear as she struggled to remain upright while he thrust against her. After four hard pumps off his hips Rumplestiltskin was cumming in his pants, concealing his exhausted grunt against Belle’s skin as he slowly went lax above her. Resting himself against her body he dropped her leg and leaned in for a long kiss while he stealthily snuck his hand under her skirts and into her panties. He cupped her mound before enthusiastically searching for the small rosy bud that provided Belle with her secret pleasure. He knew the time for teasing was over.

“Would you like to cum Belle?” He whispered knowingly and she could only nod vigorously as his fingers fumbled at her entrance and drew the wetness about her folds before edging forwards and pinching her clit.

Belle nearly screamed in surprise but Rumplestiltskin covered her mouth with his own, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, as he began to rub rough circles over Belle’s clit. He quickly managed to have her quivering beneath him, her channel fluttering in anticipation as he sent the final stroke that had her clenching into a state of euphoria.

Rumplestiltskin withdrew his fingers, wet with her pleasure and quickly stuck them in his mouth to suck at her essence. They collapsed into one another, resting against the side of the house as the caught their breath. Suddenly they were startled by the bleating of Belle’s little sheep Lucy who had snuck up beside the pair.

“Don’t worry Lucy we did forget about you!” Belle said with a chuckle as she leaned down to pet the head of her half sheared sheep. 

Rumplestiltskin smiled as he watched Belle get back to work, appreciating the way her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen with kisses. 

Shortly after their unexpected quickie against the side of the hovel, Belle and Rumplestiltskin had managed to sheer all the sheep and clean out their stalls. After stealing a quick kiss in the mucked out stall Rumplestiltskin looked towards Belle pensively.

“Were you serious Belle?” He asked softly as he reached out for both of her hands and intertwined them with his.

“About what?”  

“About us being married? Is that, I mean, is that something you’d want?” He asked so uncertainly, but Belle offered him a delicate smile.

“It is. I’d like that very much. To be with you, and Baelfire, to truly be  _ yours _ .”

He smiled swiftly, before his insides knotted up with nerves.

“Belle. Well, I… Would you like to be my wife?” He asked, looking down upon the woman he loved, her hair a mess from the hard work, her face ablaze from the heat and their earlier pleasure. 

Rumplestiltskin’s heart gripped tightly as he read Belle’s facial expression, her opulent smile had faltered and instead parted into a small gasp.

“Rumplestiltskin? Are, are you asking me to marry you? Properly marry you?” She fought off the smile as she unintentionally stood on her tiptoes to be closer to his lips.

“I am.” He said wholeheartedly, looking into her bright blue eyes with gleamed with love.

“Yes! Absolutely.” She said before bridging the distance to kiss his lips softly, their hands squeezing one another as they snogged in the makeshift stable. “I can’t believe this is actually happening.” Belle said in disbelief as they parted on the breath. “I’ve always loved you.” 

“Oh Belle. I think I’ve loved you from the moment you bumped into me in the valley.” He leaned down for another kiss.

“Look, look, Morriane their kissing!” Baelfire yelled as he came racing around the corner with Nana and Morriane in tow. 

Rumplestiltskin and Belle quickly pulled apart, embarrassed being caught in such an incredibly intimate moment, by none else then Baelfire of course. 

“I can’t believe it really worked!” Morriane cheered in amazement as they met Rumplestiltskin and Belle at the outside of the sheep's enclosure. 

“How come you stopped kissing Papa? You don’t have to stop just because I’m here.” Baelfire asked his father who blushed beneath his tanned and weathered skin. 

“Because, kissing is very private Baelfire.”

“But Morriane’s parent’s kiss all the time!”

“Morriane’s parents are married.” Rumplestiltskin countered.

“Well when are you and Belle going to get married then?”

Rumplestiltskin nearly choked on air.  _ There was no way his son had just overheard him proposing to Belle, had he? _

“These things take time Baelfire.” Belle said, coming to Rumplestiltskin’s rescue.

“It’s right! My sister June and her fiance were together for three months before they decided to get married. Speaking of, that reminds me!” Morriane said as she handed Rumplestiltskin the small wedding invitation. “Your whole family is invited, so Belle you can come to, June even saved space for you to each bring a partner. Although I suppose technically you are Rumplestiltskin’s partner now. Well not technically, actually.” Morriane said with a small giggle as Rumplestiltskin handed the invitation to Belle, who could more easily read its contents. Although Belle had taught him well Rumplestiltskin still wasn’t quite that comfortable reading, especially in front of people.  

“We’ll be absolutely thrilled to attend, won't we boys?” Belle asked, and only received timid smiles from both her boys until she elbowed them both in the sides.

“Of course.” Rumplestiltskin grunted.

“Absolutely!” Baelfire said after letting out a soft ‘ooof’ at Belle’s not so gentle prodding. 

“We’d be honoured.” Rumplestiltskin added as he leaned his weight upon his walking stick. His leg would be incredibly sore later, having neglected to use his walking stick while doing chores, and after his activities with Belle against the side of the hovel. 

“Ooh!” Belle exclaimed with a sudden burst of excitement. “I can’t wait to figure out what I’m going to wear. And oh goodness, I’m going to have to come up with something for you boys as well. Good heavens, Bae you're going to need a haircut--”

“Wait why do I have to get the haircut? Papa’s hair is way longer than mine!” Baelfire protested and Belle unexpectedly began to blush as she looked towards Rumplestiltskin.

“Because I like your Papa’s hair just the way it is.” She said as she reached out to run her fingers through his scalp. Rumplestiltskin shuddered at her touch and Morriane elbowed Baelfire in the side with a knowing look; catching on the hidden meaning, or at least some hint of it, Baelfire scrunched up his face and interrupted.

“Oi get a room you two!” He said before running off towards the house.

“Hey don’t think you’ll be getting out of your chores that easily my boy! Thanks to Belle here we finished them all up today, but I have a feeling it’s going to take you twice as long tomorrow when you're doing them by yourself.”

“Oh come on Papa, that’s not fair.” Baelfire protested.

“I think Belle and I deserve one day off, don’t you sweetheart?” He turned to ask Belle who had reached her arm up within one of his own.

“Yes, I rather think we do.”

“Oh gosh guys, now you're just rubbing it in!” Baelfire said with a small protest as he watched his Papa place a chaste kiss to Belle’s cheek. Belle blushed and Baelfire feigned embarrassment when in reality he was struggling to withhold his secret smile at seeing his Papa so happy.

Happy with his Belle. 


	10. Future Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good News: I'm doing Nanowrimo in November!
> 
> Bad News: Because of Nanowrimo and School I wont be posting for a while. I am still working on this story!!! I want to be focused on creating a good story that is quality (I've been feeling pressured lately and insecure as to the quality of work) Nonetheless, I am super proud of the plot I've wound up, which reaches a critical point in this chapter! I'm sorry for the cliff-hanger in advance...
> 
> Happy Reading Everybody! I really appreciate you all! xx

“Papa this isn't working!” Baelfire grunted in frustration as he fumbled with the fine silk bow tie Belle had bought him for Morriane’s sisters’ wedding. He was wearing a simple white tunic and black pants that Belle had patched up at the knee. The fine silk bow tie was the completing piece to his outfit, the one bit of finery that made Baelfire feel like he might be able to make a lasting impression on Morriane. Baelfire has decided that tonight was the night he would try to kiss her, only if she too felt the way he did. Seeing his Papa being brave enough to tell Belle that he loved her made Bae realize how special Morriane was to him, and hopefully he was special to her too.

“Here Bae, let me help you with that.” Rumplestiltskin said as he hobbled towards his son who was standing by the light of the fire. Rumplestiltskin reached to the fabric at his boys neck and began using his talented figures to craft a beautiful bow. Bae smiled up at his Papa when he saw the completed piece of fabric artfully placed round his neck.

“Thank you Papa.” 

“No problem son.” 

“Papa.” Bae started, “You look very handsome.”

Rumplestiltskin scoffed in surprise at his son's comment before he let the warmth pass over his body. “Thank you son. You look very handsome too. Morriane won't be able to close her mouth she'll be so shocked.” Rumplestiltskin said with a playful slap to his son's shoulders, causing Bae to blush by the warm fire light.

Perhaps Rumplestiltskin would be worthy of Belle tonight. He was dressed in the finery he had worn to his wedding with Milah. The light brown satin shirt and tight black breeches weren't anything special, but they were the finest clothes Rumplestiltskin owned. And he wanted to look his best if he was to be seen in Belle’s company tonight. 

As if on cue, Belle emerged from behind the sheet concealing her bedroom. 

Rumplestiltskin’s mouth fell open, his breath hitching at the sight of his little beauty. Belle was wearing a simple yellow dress, corseted at her waist and flaring out over her hips, the soft fabric falling just past her knees. She had her brown curls up in a bun, a few loose tendrils falling down in order to frame her face.

“Oh Belle.” Rumple managed to breathe out, his eyes fixated on her.

“Wow Belle! I've never seen you look so lovely!” Bae said with a smile as he walked over to her and pointed out his bow tie.

“Oh your bow looks wonderful Bae! Did you tie it all by yourself?”

“No, Papa helped me.” Baelfire said as he looked towards Rumplestiltskin who had now reached out for his walking stick and was leaning on it for support. Bae leant forwards towards Belle's ear and began to whisper, “Doesn't he look handsome Belle?” 

“Almost as handsome as you Bae.” She whispered back and Bae giggled at her compliment before racing towards the hovel door.

“Come on you lot! Let's go!” Bae cheered with excitement as he opened up the hovel door and went outside to wait for his Papa and Belle.

“Belle…” Rumplestiltskin said breathlessly as he limped towards her.

“Rumple, you look…” She said in amazement but couldn't finish her sentence as she took in his fine outfit, his shaved and smoothed skin, and his meticulously combed hair.

Instead of trying to explain how they felt they both reached out for one another, embracing tightly as their lips melted against one another. It was a lauded kiss, as they absorbed the emotions the other was trying to convey. 

They parted on a smile as Rumplestiltskin reached down to take Belle’s hand within his own. He stroked over her smooth skin, running circles with his thumb as he looked into her bright blue eyes and found the courage he needed.

“I have something for you Belle.” He said softly and her face lit up in response. Rumplestiltskin reached into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out a small sparkling loop. He held out the golden fabric in the palm of his hand, the two ends joined into a circle.

“Rumple…?” Belle questioned, her voice cracking slightly.

“If you'll still have me?” He asked, his face scrunching up in concern that he might still be rejected at this point. 

“Absolutely.” Belle said confidently as she let Rumplestiltskin adjust her hand in order to slip the gold thread onto her left hand ring finger. The thread fit perfectly and it sparkled in the light every time she adjusted her hand.

“I know it's not much Belle, not jewels or gold really, but--”

“But it’s perfect! You made it yourself, from straw that you spun. It's part of you, and I love it.” She said as she cupped his face and placed a quick kiss to his lips before looking down at her sparkling hand once more. “Now come on, your son is eager and waiting for us to go.” Belle said as she took Rumplestiltskin's arm within her own and together they left the hovel.

The ceremony had been very elegant and simple. The villagers had worked together to make decorations, a wedding arch, as well as several bouquets for the bridesmaids. Everyone wore simple gowns and stood by the archway as June and her fiancé Peter exchanged vows. And once they were declared man and wife the crowd threw up rose petals while the newlyweds kissed. 

After the ceremony the guests were invited to the village square where the villagers and townsfolk had set up tables, a banquet, as well as a decorated area around the town fountain that served as a dance floor. There were paper lanterns lit throughout the village and countless party goers cheering throughout the streets. The whole community loved to come together for a wedding; it generally meant an excuse to throw a large party and drink mead. There were very few weddings in the valley, so naturally when June, a girl from the valley, was to marry Peter, a boy from the town, both sections of the Frontlands were eager to start the celebration.

Rumplestiltskin would have felt uncomfortable all night if it hadn't been for the reassuring presence of Belle on his arm. They stayed together the whole night, enjoying the food, and one another's company. They even endured the curious staring and bold interrogations of some of their neighbours from the valley. 

But what made the night worth it the most was watching his son,  _ their son _ , Baelfire dancing about and chasing after Morriane. The girl was a good two inches taller than him and seemed to be doing much of the leading, despite Baelfire's best attempt to remember all the steps to the dances. However, the highlight of the evening was when Baelfire leaned forward and placed a kiss to Morriane's cheek before thanking her for putting up with his dance skills. After that they parted ways and both seemed to hide out behind a banquet table, watching the other and blushing when they accidentally made eye contact. 

“He's grown up so much Belle.” Rumplestiltskin whispered against the side of Belle's cheek as they swayed together to the music.

At any other point in his life, Rumplestiltskin would have been too afraid or self conscious to dance; but even with his limp he had wanted nothing more than to hold Belle in his arms and dance with her tonight. In fact, the happy couple had been slowly swaying to the music together all night, even the songs that generally required a more upbeat dance move.

“You've raised him very well Rumple. He's turned out to be a fine, hardworking, gentleman.” She said as she absent-mindedly twisted the soft ends of his peppered hair through her fingers. 

“I couldn't have gotten through the last month if it weren't for you Belle. You've changed everything my darling.” He said reverently, a little too timid to kiss her in such a public setting; after all, not even Baelfire knew of the engagement yet. 

Belle however was brave enough to slay a yaoguai if she put her mind to it. She tightened her arms around her spinner’s neck and leaned forward to delicately capture her lips within his own. Rumplestiltskin easily subsided his doubts in her arms, and allowed Belle to kiss him properly. His hands gripped at her waist, the petal soft fabric a new sensation against his fingertips. The heat between them grew, even as they parted to play with pepper light kisses against the others lips and cheeks and jaw. Belle bit down on her bottom lip, stifling the smile that swept across her face and lit up her blue eyes. Rumplestiltskin brought his hand to her cheek, his thumb brushing over her tender skin as he smiled back into her eyes. His gaze set on her lip, eager to bite upon her plump and flushed lower lip himself. Instead, his thumb swept across to her lip, feeling the moistness there and lingering, his tanned finger against her pink flesh. He pulled down on her lower lip slightly and Belle’s breath hitched in anticipation as she waited. The tip of Belle’s tongue darted out, to impatient to wait, as she tasted him briefly. Just as Rumplestiltskin was about to let his finger slip into her warm mouth they were interrupted, realizing what a public place they were currently rendezvousing in.

“My, my, what's this we have here?” A deep masculine voice interrupted the otherwise completely unnoticed pair on the edge of the dance floor. A sick metal clanging followed the course words of the mysterious man.

Belle and Rumplestiltskin turned, squinting slightly in the dusk light from the paper lanterns. The man stepped forward, wearing thick black boots, a black uniform with red inlay and a long flowing red cape. His hair was as black as the night, and tied back in a carefully maintained ponytail. At his hip he carried a sword, sheathed in a fine leather holster, with an inscription reading Sir Gaston in fine scrawl. 

“Hello Belle.” He said with a flashy smile, his snarly grin eminent even in the harsh light. 

“Gaston? What are you--”

“I'm here with the King's guard. Lord Charming has sent a few patrols out to monitor the behaviour of the guests tonight. You two wouldn't be up to any compromising behaviour now would you?”

“I don't know what you mean by that Gaston.” Belle said as she and Rumplestiltskin held on tightly to one another.

“I mean, I can arrest you, or the lame spinner, if I see just cause. How would you like to spend a night in the King's dungeon?” Gaston threatened as he withdrew the hilt of his sword, the fine silver meant to frighten Belle and her companion. 

“Surly, you, a King's guard are not threatening to arrest a man and his fiancé who were simply sharing their affection at such a joyous occasion that so soon resembles their near future.” Belle said bravely, holding out her decorated finger as proof of her claims.

Gaston was caught off guard at first, alarmed by Belle’s admittance of commitment to the poor old spinner. He quickly scoffed off his embarrassment and looked down upon the small golden ring on Belle’s finger. Forming his next insult, he ran a hand through his thick black hair and flashed a fake smile.

“You call that a ring! I can barely even see it!” He reached an arm out and grabbed at Belle’s, forcing her away from Rumplestiltskin as she stumbled to catch her footing.

“Hey keep your hands off her!” Rumplestiltskin said with a snarl that caught Gaston off guard. He loosened his grip, noticing Baelfire, Morriane, and a smaller crowd starting to form around them. 

“Don't think I won't give up so easily Belle!” Gaston said with a threatening squeeze to Belle’s arm before he let go and stormed off towards a nearby group of palace guards.

*XXX*

_ “Don't think I won't give up so easily Maurice! You promised me you'd convince Belle to go out with me! You said you would consider the union!” A large and very cross Gaston yelled down to the man who was tinkering with a clock type invention on his work desk. Maurice withheld his anger and discontent for the man in front of him, the man who had lied to him. Instead he replied curtly, keeping his focus on the ticking device before him. _

_“That was_ _before I found out what you did to her.”_

_ “What do you mean what I did to her?” Gaston shouted like an infant in trouble with their parent. _

_ But this time Maurice couldn't withhold his anger, bolting up from his chair to stand on his feet and face Gaston. Gaston might have been a stronger, more fit man, but there was something very intimidating about the size of Maurice. “Your goddamn hands were all over her neck Gaston!” He shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at the brute in front of him. Maurice began to question why he ever entertained the idea of Belle marrying such a man. _

_ “You mean that?” Gaston said with a deep laugh. “That wasn't me Maurice! I swear by it! It was that useless spinner! I found him, I found him trying to attack Belle...sexually.” Gaston added with a whisper, hoping to raise the stakes of such a claim and woo Maurice onto his side of the fabricated story. “I tried to stop him Moe! Practically got myself killed in the midst of it! But I stopped it before anything could happen! I'm sure of it!” _

_ “You are a liar and a coward Gaston! Rumplestiltskin brought her home, he took care of her like a proper man would. She's such a small and innocent girl, how could you do such a thing to her?”  _

_ “Because she wouldn't let me have her! And I want her! And don't be fooled old man! I always get what I want!” Gaston shouted over Maurice, who stood there, his mouth agape at such a vile admission from the man he was once prepared to call his son-in-law.  _

_ “Belle is not a possession Gaston! She can not be bought, she cannot be taken, and she cannot be locked up. She is not meant to be a dutiful little wife.” Maurice said sternly, knowing a fate such as that was the last thing Belle had in mind for herself. “I think Gaston, if that’s what you're looking for in a bride you should seek it from another household.” Maurice said finally, hoping the message would finally sink into Gaston’s tiny little brain. _

_ “I’m not afraid of you old man.” Gaston said, flexing his muscles in an effort to appear large and intimidating. “I have ways to ensure I get what I want.” He added with a glare. _

_ “Even if you managed to marry Belle, she would never give you her heart, and if you don't have her heart then you don't truly have her.” Maurice said with a satisfied smile before Gaston countered with an equally wicked grin. _

_ “Ah, but all the important parts will still belong to me old man!” _

_ Maurice nearly threw up in his mouth at such a thought, especially when he thought back to the rough purple bruise the brute had left around his sweet girl’s neck. If Rumplestiltskin hadn’t found her and beat Gaston in time, he shuddered to think the fate that would have befallen his precious Belle. “You disgust me Gaston! And I will do everything in my power until my dying breath to ensure that you will never get your hands on my sweet Belle again!” _

_ “There’s nothing you could do to stop me old fool!” Gaston said with a guttural laugh at the mad old inventor.  _

_ “Sometimes brains can be more valuable than brawn Gaston, and this is where I know we will outsmart you.” Maurice said calmly as he stepped away from Gaston and began walking towards the front door of their cottage. Belle would be home from Rumplestiltskin's house soon, and he didn’t want her to see Gaston in their home; he knew how much it would upset her, especially right now. _

_ “What?” Gaston asked dumbly, staring blankly into Maurice's face as he struggled to comprehend the meaning of Maurice’s statement. _

_ “Now, I think it’s time for you to leave my house if you please.” Maurice said as he opened up the front door of the small cottage and hinted for Gaston to make his exit. “And I would greatly appreciate it if you didn’t show yourself around our home again.” _

_ “You think you can stop me old man, but no one beats Gaston.” He threatened once more before leaving the cottage, Maurice slamming the door behind him. _

_ Maurice went back to sit at his work table, sighing heavily as he sat his weary bones down at his chair. He pulled his glasses off the top of his head and onto the bridge of his nose. The clock he had been tinkering with had been giving him problems all week. And when he was feeling well enough to work on it he would sit at his table, determined to fix and improve the old antique.  _

_ Noticing how dark it had become outside his window Maurice glanced down at the portable clock fastened to his wrist, which he had appropriately deemed an “arm-clock”. It was quite late, and Belle had usually returned from her Sunday visits with the neighbourhood spinner by now. Then again, her visits had been getting longer and longer, each time she took tea with the kind gentleman and his son who lived across the street. _

_ Maurice had no idea what made the spinner speak to his Belle so much, but she had evidently formed quite a friendship with the man and a fondness for his young son. At first Maurice would have wished that Belle had made friends with the townsfolk her age, or even with the younger children of the valley. But Maurice stopped worrying about the time his daughter spent with the spinner because she was safe and cared for under his watch, especially after the incident with Gaston. _

_ There were however, many rumours in the Frontlands surrounding Rumplestiltskin; rumours that painted him as an important coward. But Maurice knew that rumours weren't always true. Why he himself and his wife Collette had many a time been painted as eccentric or crazy fools who neglected their beautiful young daughter. Maurice knew none of this to be true, and thus he always took rumours with a grain of salt. _

_ If Belle could see the good things in Rumplestiltskin, then so might he. _

_ As if on cue, Belle finally emerged into the cottage, closing and locking the heavy wooden door behind her. _

_ “How was tea with the spinner?” Maurice asked, his eyes fixated on his clock, trying to pretend that only moments ago his mind hadn't been stewing over Belle and her companion. _

_ “It was wonderful Papa. Pleasurable as always.” She said as she hung her cloak up on a hanger by the front door. “Now how have you been?” _

_ “Quite well Belle. I've almost got this clock repaired I think.” He said, sticking his tongue out in concentration as he turned a particularly delicate piece of machinery within the clock. _

_ “What would you like for supper Papa? It's getting quite late.” _

*XXX*

“It's getting late Bae, we should head home now.” Rumplestiltskin said to his son as he and Belle waited for him to say goodbye to Morriane; the goodbye conversation had been going on for the past ten minutes now.

Rumplestiltskin clutched tightly onto Belle; they had narrowly avoided their encounter with Gaston and he didn't want to risk losing her amongst the crowd.

Bae finally said goodbye to Morriane, kissing her upon her cheek and blushing profusely before running towards his Papa. Belle’s arm was gently tucked within his fathers and with their son in tow the family was now prepared to walk down the dirt road towards the valley where their home was nestled. 

“Did you have a good time Bae?” Belle asked as she swept a hand over the boy's unruly curls. 

“I did! But I don’t think I could attend another party for at least a month!” Bae said with a yawn as he rubbed his sleep laden eyes. “Did you and Papa have a good time Belle?” Bae asked as he snuggled closer towards Belle’s arms.

“We did Bae. It was a beautiful wedding, and I enjoyed dancing with your father immensely.”

“What’s im-men-sely?” He asked with a quirk to his brow that made Belle giggle.

“It means a lot.” Belle said with a smile towards Rumplestiltskin.

“Oh. Well I had fun too.” Bae explained, taking in the newly discovered word. “I just hope your wedding is a lot smaller, and quicker.” Baelfire suggested unexpectedly and both Belle and Rumplestiltskin lost their stride briefly. 

“Baelfire--”

“I saw the pretty ring you gave Belle when you were in the house tonight. She wore it all evening.” Bae paused before scooting over to his father and whispering, “I think she likes it.” And then turning around to face his parents, walking backwards along the path. “So that means you are going to get married, doesn't it?”

“It does Bae.” Rumplestiltskin said plainly, not worried about hiding the relationship from his son. He even sounded confident; unafraid of the possible consequences in the village when making their relationship public. “Are you sure you're alright with it?” Rumplestiltskin asked once more with bated breath.

“Duh!” Bae replied with the attitude of a boy becoming a teenager. “You better let Morriane help plan it Belle, she loves that sorta thing.” Bae said before turning around again to walk properly, picking up his pace as he ran towards the approaching hovel, the porch lights guiding them towards the valley.

The sounds from the party could still be heard from the hovels secluded spot amongst the rolling hills. Many houses were empty, or filled with sleeping children and their tired parents.

The fireflies were out in great number, dancing in the skies with the stars. A cool breeze blew throughout the sky; summer was nearing an end and the crisp fall weather was beginning to creep in. The night seemed still and silent, except for the scraping of their feet in the dirt and the loud clunking of nearing footsteps. Someone was approaching. 

A quick burst of air mixed with a wail of pain was all the warning Belle had before Rumplestiltskin was ripped from her arms, his body dropping to the ground with a thud. Belle looked to the ground in shock, her heart racing, nearly beating out of her chest. Her arms went right towards Rumplestiltskin who had rolled over onto his back, his arms clutching at his leg. Belle’s eyes looked up, and around them in fear;  _ where was Baelfire?  _

Belle turned until she saw him, teary eyed and babbling for his Papa who was covered in dirt. 

That’s when she saw him. Gaston was merely a black shadow in the cover of the night, nearly two times their size and wielding a sword. Gaston had kicked in the back of Rumplestiltskin’s leg, sending him thumping to the floor in agony before he unsheathed his sword.

“Gaston--”

“I will have you Belle. One way or another!” He yelled through gritted teeth as he took his over sized boot and sent it straight for Rumplestiltskin’s gut. He kicked him in his stomach, causing the small spinner to nearly double over in pain, taking blow after blow to his tender flesh as Baelfire cried and Belle screamed.

“Stop it Gaston! Stop this!” She begged, dropping to her knees besides Rumplestiltskin and practically getting kicked herself. “Please Gaston. This is enough!” She cried, the tears trailing down her face as she saw the ropes of blood beginning to spill out of Rumplestiltskin's mouth as he coughed. Gaston raised his boot and brought it towards the smaller man's head, gently stepping a top him as he ground his face into the dust and dirt. Rumplestiltskin’s hair was a sweaty mess all over his face; the dirt mixing in with the blood as he clutched at his body and struggled to breathe in the dirt as Gaston slowly applied more pressure to the man’s gaunt cheek.

“Baelfire! Bae!” Belle yelled, trying to get the boys attention who was clearly shaking from the shock and fear. “Baelfire!” She screamed as his eyes looked up to find the bright blue of hers. “Go lock yourself into Morriane’s house, do you understand? Wait for them to come home.” But Bae didn’t move, his feet rooted into the ground as he watched his father squirm about in the gravel, the pool of blood oozing into the dirt. “Go now Bae!” Belle yelled once more from her position next to Rumplestiltskin.

Reluctantly Bae listened, running into the house across the way from thiers. He turned off all the lights, no doubt to hide under one of the beds as he listened to the sounds of his father's cries as Belle pleaded with the knight.

Belle stood to her feet, standing between Rumplestiltskin and Gaston. Gaston's face was enraged, a wide snarl on his face, his eyes filled with blood lust. At first Gaston raised his hand to slap Belle, she flinched, but bravely placed her hands onto the large man's chest. His eyes softened as he realized Belle was before him.

“Stop this Gaston.” She cried, begging him, and prepared to give anything in exchange for Rumplestiltskin’s life. 

Gaston's eyes flickered down to her lip; it was bleeding. She had bitten right through it in worry and fear for her beloved Rumple.

“Did I do that?” Gaston asked, his voice suddenly and unexpectedly soft as he unconsciously moved his foot from Rumplestiltskin's face. Belle noticed out of the corner of her eye, whatever she was doing was working. Belle nodded in response, unable to stop the tears that were falling down her face.

Gaston raised one of his big beefy hands to her face, touching her cheek as his thumb moved to sweep the blood off her lip. Belle hid her disgust as he looked at her softly. 

“I’m scared Gaston. Please.” She said quietly, frightened because Rumplestiltskin had gone very quiet behind her. _ He could be dead right now. _

“Gaston let’s go!” A voice yelled off in the distance.

“Playtime’s over we gotta get back to the castle.” Another voice added and Belle sighed with relief; he had to leave.

“I will be back Belle. I always get what I want. One way or another.” He threatened before roughly pushing her face aside and sheathing his sword. 

Belle didn’t move the entire time she watched him walk away down the dirt path towards the two other King’s guards who had been no doubt keeping watch while Gaston committed his assault. When she could no longer see them Belle dropped to the ground, her hands going right towards Rumplestiltskin’s face.

“Oh Rumple.” She said through the tears that had now doubled in number. She brushed aside his dirty hair and leaned forward to listen for his breathing. Her tears fell onto his cheeks as she heard the small inhale of breath. She couldn’t help but press a kiss to his bloodied lips before she took in a few deep breaths trying to calm her shaking hands. Belle examined his clothed body for any open wounds, but it appeared the only bleeding was coming from his mouth and nose. “I’m so sorry Rumple.” She pleaded, looking for his walking stick and trying to figure out how she was going to move him. “Can you, do you think you could walk?”

Rumplestiltskin nodded his head, even though they both knew that he could not walk; they had no other choice. 

He stumbled to his feet, clutching at his stomach with one hand and walking stick with the other as Belle took all of his weight on her body. His bad leg was practically dragging behind them as Belle shuffled them towards the hovel. Thank god they were only a few feet away or else Rumplestiltskin would have died in the street.

Belle struggled opening the heavy wooden door and practically dragged Rumple onto her cot before racing through the hovel and picking up medical supplies, water basins, and wash cloths.

Rumplestiltskin remained lying down on the cot, his body in to much pain to move.

“I’m sorry Belle.” He whispered as she sat her collection of items onto the floor next to him.

“Oh hush.” She said lovingly as she knelt down and kissed his head. As she turned around to wash her hands in the tub at the kitchen she rubbed away the tears in her eyes, she had to be strong now, strong and clever. She cleaned her hands after taking off her dirt covered dress, leaving her only in her nightgown. “Alright let's get you cleaned up.” She huffed with a forced smile as she began to undo the buttons on his dirty clothes; Belle wasn’t sure if she could ever get them cleaned, but it was the finest clothing Rumplestiltskin had, so she would certainly try. Rumplestiltskin winced in pain when she went to removing his shirt, forcing him to move his shoulders and bruising abdomen. “I know darling.” Belle cooed as he cried through the pain. 

Once he was completely undressed Belle inspected his injuries; mostly internal, his body was bruised and he would be in pain for at least a week. His leg on the other hand, she wasn’t sure how much damage Gaston's kick to the back of his calf had caused. 

Belle cleaned off Rumplestiltskin’s face with the washcloth, wiping off the dirt and blood that had been smeared there and began to dry. She brought Rumplestiltskin a cup of water and got him to drink as she cleaned off the rest of his body. She applied a balm to his bruises and wrapped them up with old cloths. 

“Will you be alright for a little while Rumple? I’m going to get Bae, bring him back and put him to bed?” She asked as she brushed back his hair and gently stroked his cheek. Rumplestiltskin nodded in reply. Belle knew how worried he had been about Baelfire. 

Belle had found Bae asleep, hiding underneath Morriane’s bed in a pile of sweat; the boy had been terrified. When she returned to the hovel she cleaned him up as well and prepared the small boy for bed; the whole time he slept through her musings. When they were ready Belle gingerly placed Bae on the small cot beside his Papa while she went into Rumplestiltskin's room and brought out his small mattress. She moved the kitchen table and cleared some space on the floor so she could lay it next to Rumplestiltskin’s cot. She then placed Bae on the mattress and moved to lay down beside him, squeezing the boy into her embrace as she pulled the blankets over them. Belle kissed Bae’s forehead as she stroked his hair and watched Rumplestiltskin’s eyes slowly close. She only prayed they would all make it through the night.

“H-uile càil a bhios a 'dèanamh alright.” Rumplestiltskin whispered softly to Belle who had once again begun to cry.

Slowly, and with baited breath, everyone in the household began to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rumple says to Belle: Everything will be alright.


	11. The Exchange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I would like to apologize for my absence. I've been dealing with some mental health stuff, and my muse hasn't been cooperative through it. I'm not quite ready to be updating on a schedule/regular basis, but I am slowly working towards writing again. I'm really sorry if I've let some of you down. But rest assured I will complete this story! 
> 
> -Happy Reading! xx

His chest was rising and falling slowly, the warm breath from his nose exhaling against her arms. Belle tightened her grip on the small boy nestled close to her chest. Her arm was underneath his head while her other hand was clutched tightly around his small waist. The hand by the boy's head was stroking through the curls at the front of his face, she had been doing it all night. 

Belle’s cheeks were stained with dried tears as a new shimmer of liquid fell from beneath her lashes, scorching a path against her red and blotched skin. She had cried herself to sleep. She had been crying all night. Belle didn’t think it possible for her to have any more tears in her. Her lips were chapped and her body ached. She was petrified.

It had been cold last night. So cold that the warmth of two  _ living, breathing  _ bodies was barely enough to keep her and Baelfire from freezing beneath the bear skin blankets. At least they had the fire. But it had dwindled down into embers by the early hours of the morning.

God only knows how cold Rumplestiltskin was last night.  _ If he even made it through the night.  _ Belle thought grimly as she looked towards Rumplestiltskin for the first time that night. She couldn’t bring herself to look at him in the night, or make sure he wasn't cold. She was terrified that if she went to check on him he wouldn't be breathing. She was afraid he wouldn’t make it through the night. She was afraid that Rumplestiltskin would be  _ dead. _

She took a deep breath.  _ Do the brave thing and bravery will follow.  _ Belle looked up towards her cot. Her heart nearly stopped before her entire body was flooded with relief. She was greeted by the deep shaking breaths and dark brown eyes of Rumplestiltskin. His face was askew, into a look of pain, but at the same time he appeared so tired and numb that he almost looked peaceful. He looked as if he wanted to scream out his agony, but Belle had recalled him being  _ dead  _ silent all night. She burst into tears immediately, her body unable to move from her spot next to Baelfire. She should get up and tend to him, but she had barely been able to breathe herself.

“Hush, Belle, don’t cry luv.” He whispered hoarsely, his words barely audible.

His attempt to comfort her, even now, made her all that more emotional. Finding the strength to stand up she gently tucked Baelfire back into the bed as she walked towards Rumplestiltskin. She kneeled by his bedside, bringing the back of her hand to his gaunt and icy cheek.

“You're freezing Rumple!” Belle said as a sob escaped her mouth. She pulled up at the bear skin blankets, and gently rubbed over his arm in order to warm him up. “I was so scared to check on you in the night...I...I was so afraid that you...that you--” But she broke out into tears before she could continue any further.

“Hush, my Belle. You did well; you were so brave my girl.” He whispered as she buried her head at his neck. He leaned forward with a wince as he brought his chapped lips to press a kiss against her head. 

“Oh Rumple!” Belle exclaimed as she felt the touch, grabbing Rumple’s face, perhaps a bit too roughly, and cradling him before she gently pressed her lips to his. Rumplestiltskin moaned at the soft touch, grateful that he was given the chance to once again feel her touch. “I love you so much Rumplestiltskin.” She whispered as they parted. “I don’t know what Bae and I would do without you.”

“Bae?” He asked, shifting in the bed in an effort to get up and check on his boy.

“He’s alright Rumple.” Belle said as she applied pressures to his shoulders, coaxing him back onto the cot. “He was terrified, sweat through his clothes. He slept through it all, when I cleaned him up, he’s been asleep since. He’s a strong boy Rumple, and very shortly becoming a man.”

“He wasn’t harmed any? Gaston didn’t touch him? He didn’t touch you? Oh gods Belle did he--”

“No, no, Rumple, we’re both fine, both untouched. We’re just worried about you. Speaking of, I’m going to the well to get you some fresh water, and then I have to change your dressings, check on the wounds.”

“Be careful Belle.” Rumplestiltskin pleaded; worried that Gaston might perhaps be outside waiting for her at this very moment.

“Always.” Belle replied as she cupped his face and swept the dirtied hair from his eyes.

Belle grabbed her dress from a nearby chair, adjusting it over her nightgown and making herself presentable enough to fetch water. 

“I’ll just be a moment.” Belle said finally before grabbing a pale and leaving the hovel. 

The early morning air was crisp, sending a chill to Belle’s bones. Before heading to the well she walked over to Morriane’s house, hoping to speak with Anna before she returned to guard her family. Belle knocked on the door quietly, expecting the house to sleep early on into the afternoon due to the late night celebrations. Belle’s heart leapt when Morraine opened the door just a crack, opening it further when she recognized the worried face of Belle.

“Belle is something the matter?” She asked, her face tired and her body eminent of just being woken from sleep.

“Is your mother there Morriane?”

“No, she’s still sleeping. I could go--”

“No, no Morraine that’s fine.” Belle paused contemplating if she should continue, but she knew someone needed to be aware of Rumplestiltskin's condition in case she needed help. “Rumplestiltskin was attacked by a palace guard last night.” Morriane gasped in horror at the information. “When your mother wakes up I need you to tell her; I don’t know whether or not I’ll need help caring for him.”

“Of course.” Morraine nodded. “Is there anything I could do to help Belle?” She asked, the ever growing woman ready to take on responsibilities.

“Yes, Morraine, if you and your family would agree to look after Baelfire until I can get things settled…”

“Of course Belle, Mama’s going to sleep for a while, but Bae is more than welcome to stay in my company.”

“Thank you, you lovely girl you.” Belle said as she leaned forward and placed a kiss to Morraine’s tousled hair.

“I hope Rumplestiltskin is going to be alright.”

“I do as well.” Belle concurred before hugging the girl in farewell and setting off to the well to fetch some fresh water.

Belle returned to the hovel, bucket of water in hand as she moved to place it beside the cot where Rumplestiltskin lay. Rumplestiltskin’s eyes had closed shut, taking in more rest while she had left to fetch the water, but they opened sharply the minute Belle had returned to their home. 

“Rest Rumple.” Belle said as she brushed a finger against his cracked lips. She brought a cloth, dipped it into the water and gently brought it to his lips, sweeping over the skin as he absorbed the moisture. “Everything is going to be all right. I’m going to take Bae over to Morriane’s until you get a bit better.”

“Belle--”

“I know you want him here Rumple, but I simply can't protect him and worry about you. If he stays here you're going to pretend that you're hurt less than you actually are and I need to know how bad things really are so that I can fix them!” Belle said raising her voice slightly. Baelfire stirred behind her on the mattress his hands rubbing his eyes as he aroused from sleep. “Baelfire.” Belle whispered as she dropped to her knees and gently touched the boy's shoulders.

“Belle?” Bae’s sleep laden mind asked.

“Good morning Baelfire. Do you remember what happened last night?” She asked tentatively, unsure of what she wanted his answer to be.

“Papa is he?” Bae asked as he looked around, realizing they were in the main living space and turning to his right to see his Papa, lying on the cot hidden by Belle. Baelfire got up with great speed and rushed over to his Papa’s side. Belle was afraid the boy would grip his father in a possessive hug but the boy halted immediately, staring down at his father with trepidation. “Is he? Are you alright Papa?”

“I’ve been better my boy.” Rumplestiltskin said honestly, taking into account Belle’s previous outburst and not glossing over the truth in order to spare his son’s tender feelings.

“Can I touch him Belle?” Baelfire asked, realizing who was in charge of the situation here.

“Just be gentle, and avoid his stomach area.”

Baelfire leaned forward to hug the top half of his Papa’s body. He leaned forward to whisper into his Papa’s ear. “I was so scared Papa.”

“Tha e ceart gu leòr mo bhalach.” He whispered before raising his voice to add, “Belle’s going to take you to Morraine’s and she’ll make sure I get better.”

“But I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with you.” Baelfire said as he burrowed deeper into the crook at his Papa’s neck.

“I know you do Baelfire.” Belle interrupted. “But I can’t look after you and your Papa now can I? I need you to go and stay with Morraine. Maybe you can make some healing balms together. Can you help us like that Bae?” Belle asked, knowing that all the boy wanted was to help his Papa get better. Baelfire looked up at Belle before giving his Papa a final tight hug.

“I love you Papa.”

“And I love you my boy.”

Baelfire rubbed at his eyes, trying not to cry as he ran into his bedroom to grab a few things before leaving for Morraine’s.

“He’s going to be alright Rumplestiltskin.” Belle said as she reassuringly stroked her fiancé’s  hair.

Baelfire rushed back into the main living space and gave a kiss to his Papa’s cheek. “I’m going to make the best healing balms you've ever had!” Baelfire said confidently, and Belle even found it in herself to laugh a little, after last night she didn’t think she could ever laugh again. Belle walked across the valley to drop Baelfire off with Morraine, her mother still sleeping off the merriment from last night. Belle kissed her boy goodbye before returning to her Rumple. 

“Is he alright?” Rumplestiltskin asked, shifting the blankets off his body as he watched Belle return to the hovel for the second time that morning. Belle left the door open, knowing that some fresh air would be good for Rumplestiltskin’s healing process. 

“Your son is in the very capable hands of Morraine. I think the real question we should be asking is if you are alright?” Belle said with a caring smile as she brought some first aid supplies to his bedside.

“I am incredibly sore. But my breathing is fine. My leg though, it’s on pins and needles right now.”

“Well, that’s actually a good thing, it means you can feel it and it’s hopefully still working like it used to.” Belle said with a positive smile as she pulled off the blankets, exposing her fiancé’s chest and bandages.

“Maybe if we're lucky Gaston did me a favour and the limp will be gone.” Rumplestiltskin said jokingly and Belle couldn’t help but chuckle at his boyish wit. 

Belle removed the bandages from Rumplestiltskin's skin, pleased to see that the bruises were healing. She pressed against his abdomen, causing Rumplestiltskin to wince as she applied pressure to the broken skin. That being said, none of his injuries extended into his internal organs. Belle let out a bright smile, confusing Rumplestiltskin slightly.

“They're just bruises, no internal injuries. You’re going to be sore, but, oh Rumple…” Belle abandoned her sentence, content that the meaning of her message had been delivered and instead captured his lips with her own. The kiss was short, but tender, and conveyed everything that needed to be said.

“You’re going to be okay.” She whispered on their parting.

“We’re going to be okay.” 

“Better than.” Belle said with a smile as she brought the warm cloth to Rumplestiltskin's skin and began to clean his whole body.

Belle could see nothing physically wrong with Rumplestiltskin’s right leg, except for the scars from his previous injury. She placed a kiss to his ankle, then his shin, and she fought back her smile as she continued to clean his skin with the damp cloth. Rumplestiltskin was going to be okay. She was sure of it. 

*XXX*

_ He was supposed to have been okay. She had been sure of it. The doctor had said that his heart was good and the medicine had been working. Maurice let out a constricted breath before his body was wracked with a violent coughing fit. With one hand Belle gripped tightly at her Papa’s hand and with the other she wiped the sweat of his brow with a cloth. _

_ “Oh Papa.” Belle whispered, the endless tears streaming down her cheeks yet again. Belle didn’t normally cry so much. She prided herself on being practical, logically driven, and certainly capable enough of controlling her hormones and emotions. But this past year Belle had found herself crying simply just to fill time. When she let her mind wander, her heart worried, and the tears fell. Belle took a deep breath, controlling herself as she leaned forward to place a kiss on her Papa’s forehead.  _

_ Maurice took a shaky breath, his coughing fit subsiding as he leaned back onto his bed. “Promise me Belle…” He said half heartedly, his eyes closing as his body willed him to sleep. _

_ “Promise you what Papa? I’ll do anything?” Belle said earnestly. She used to protest when he spoke of such morbid things, as if it was the last time he would see his darling girl. But in this moment, Belle feared that it would perhaps be the last moments he spent with his beautiful brave daughter.  _

_ “Promise me, promise me you’ll be happy.” _

_ “How could I be happy without you in my life Papa?” She asked as she worried her bottom lip, she had accepted what was coming, even though the decrease in his health had been rather quicker than anyone had expected.  _

_ “Promise me, you will try to find love, my girl, I know that it is right within your grasp if you would just be bold enough to seek it.” _

_ “Papa what are you talking about?” Belle said softly, she was absolutely tired of him always asking her to find a suitor. He had hoped that she would have found one before his health had reached such a state. He desired to see her taken care of before he left this world. But his Belle had been determined to remain stubborn, so much so that she refused to see the happiness that waited for her in the hovel next door.  _

_ “I’ve made arrangements for you my girl.” Maurice said as he gestured for the water cup on his bed side table. Belle reached out for the cup of water and brought it to her Papa’s lips as he leaned forward to quench his thirst.  _

_ “What do you mean arrangements Papa?” Belle asked, her fear betraying her as her heart doubled with anticipation; Belle genuinely feared that he had married her off without her consent, just because he wouldn’t be here to protect her anymore. Maurice leaned back against his pillow and Belle returned the cup of water to the bedside table before wiping his lip dry with a clean cloth. Sensing his daughters unease Maurice gently grabbed Belle’s small hand within his own. _

_ “I have arranged for you to have a Guardian after my passing Belle.” Maurice stopped Belle’s objections, indicating that he was not finished. “He has agreed to take you on as his ward until you choose to marry.” _

_ “Until, I choose to marry?” Belle asked for clarification, scarcely believing her father would be able to find a guardian who would put the tender feelings of his young ward before the benefit of having her married and out of his hands. _

_ “Yes my dear girl. Although, I certainly hope that your heart will reveal itself to you after living in his care.”  _

_ But Belle had scarcely heard her Papa’s statement. She was still in disbelief that she would have the freedom to choose when and who she gave her heart to. Belle only hoped that this guardian would deem the man her heart truly yearned for appropriate for her hand. Belle scoffed internally, the man her heart truly yearned for didn't even know of her true affections for him. Belle cleared her head, remembering that there was important business to discuss.  _

_ “Papa, who is to be my guardian?”  _

_ “Rumplestiltskin.” _

_ “I beg your pardon?” Belle questioned in disbelief.  _

_ “Rumplestiltskin. Your spinner. I met with him just yesterday. He has agreed to...to take you on as his ward.” Maurice said, ducking his head to avoid her eye contact. _

_ “Papa, are you certain?” _

_ “Are you alright with this arrangement Belle?” Maurice asked, hoping he had made the right decision and that even though he would be gone she would one day be able to forgive him for the decision he had made for her.  _

_ “I am Papa. I care very deeply for Rumplestiltskin.” _

_ Maurice smiled, his suspicions had been correct, his darling girl was going to be well looked after and one day soon she would know love.  _

_ “I thought you might have Belle. He will be good for you. He will care for you, keep you safe, honour you--” _

_ “But Papa! You cannot ask Rumplestiltskin to take on the extra burden, he already has Baelfire to worry about. He’s a single parent Papa with a growing boy--” But Maurice cut off Belle’s worrying with a gentle pat to her hand. _

_ “And now he will have you to help him my dear girl.” _

_ “Me?”  _

_ “Yes Belle.” Maurice said softly as he brought the back of his hand to Belle’s soft cheek, wiping over a stray tear that had escaped her beautiful blue eyes. _

_ “Papa…” Belle let the tears fall anew, softer this time, as her lip trembled. “Papa, I think I’m in love with him.” _

_ “I know my dear girl, I know.” Maurice said as he gently pat over Belle’s hand.  _

_ Belle dropped her head onto their joint hands, letting the sobs overtake her body. The sadness overwhelmed her, the sorrow of losing her Papa, and the relief of finally admitting her feelings out loud. Belle cried over her Papa as he brought his arms around her and gently rubbed over her back in calming strokes. Belle cried in her Papa’s arms all night, knowing that this would be his last.  _

_ Her beloved Papa wouldn’t make it through the night.  _

*XXX*

“I didn’t think he was going to make it through the night.” A deep burly growl came from the opened front door of the hovel. 

Belle was startled with a gasp as Rumplestiltskin turned to see their very worst nightmare slouched against the doorframe of their home. Gaston raised an eyebrow towards the duo, taking in Rumplestiltskin’s naked state and ugly purple bruises, he smirked. 

“Am I interrupting something?” He asked wickedly, and Belle stood up fiercely, ready to give the man a piece of her mind, but Rumplestiltskin grabbed at her wrist before she could do something foolish and get herself hurt.

“Belle please--” But she continued her fierce shouting nonetheless.

“How dare you come to our home! A king’s knight no less, attacking a citizen! Why I should report you!”

“Calm down little Belle! My, you weren't this feisty when you were a girl.” Gaston said with a predatory gleam as he moved further into their home, his big boots scraping against the floor. “I’m not here for you, or your little spinner.” He looked down at Rumplestiltskin like he was filth in the street. “I’m here for your son.” Gaston said, emphasising each word sickly as he stared at the abject horror on Belle and Rumplestiltskin’s face. 

“No!” Belle yelled defiantly. “He’s only ten Gaston, he’s too young to be drafted into the knights guard!”

“Not if a knight expresses interest in siring him.” 

“Baelfire’s not here.” Rumplestiltskin cut in quickly. “We sent him to stay with my Aunts...for protection.”

“He’s gone so soon. What a shame.” Gaston said with a laugh. “Then I suppose I’ll just have to take you instead Belle.” Gaston pushed Belle up against a wall, the whiplash setting in as Belle struggled to catch her breath. Rumplestiltskin sat up on the cot, forced to watch as Gaston’s beefy hands groped at his sweet Belle. “Has he already had you my little Belle?” Gaston breathed against her skin as Belle squirmed within his grip. “That doesn’t bother me Belle, at least there will be less crying.” Belle turned her head as he brought his wet lips to her neck and hiked up her skirts. “Did you really want to marry him, the cripple?” Gaston laughed as he pulled the front of Belle’s dress down revealing one of her breasts. Gaston looked down at it reverently, and Belle cried in fear just as Rumplestiltskin's walking stick came crashing down on the back of Gaston's head. 

Gaston dropped to his knees as Belle immediately pulled up the top of her dress and rearranged her skirts. Her saviour himself had fallen to the floor with Gaston, the exertion of his efforts sending Rumplestiltskin to the ground,  _ unconscious.  _

“No, Rumple, don’t do this to me again!” Belle said, her body unable to cry as she kneeled at his feet. “Please don’t die on me Rumple, please.” Belle cradled his face in her palms, relieved to see him breathing. Gaston grunted beside her and Belle panicked, she needed to take care of Gaston before she could tend to Rumplestiltskin. Belle grabbed a rope from beside the hearth and tied Gaston’s hands. He stirred as she worked, and when he woke, he thrashed within his restraints violently.

“Untie me Belle!” Gaston demanded as he kicked his legs about.

“No Gaston!” Belle said calmly as she knelt once again to Rumplestiltskin's side. He had no apparent new injuries, but he had fallen on his head when he lost consciousness. The exertion, although valiant, was most likely going to set his recovery back. 

“You realize I will not give up until I have you Belle. Everything I have ever done is in order to achieve your hand!” Gaston yelled as he adjusted to sit up, leaning against the very wall he had pinned Belle.

Belle let out a heavy breath as she stood up to pace back and forth, letting her thoughts roam through her mind. Belle had a decision to make. More importantly, Belle had a sacrifice to make in order to protect her family. Belle paused, looking towards Gaston and then back towards Rumple’s passive face as he lay motionless on the floor.

“If I consent to marry you Gaston…” She paused, collecting her nerve, “Will you leave Baelfire and Rumplestiltskin alone?”

“You have my word.” He spat in disdain, disgusted that Belle would only choose to marry him out of the love she had for another man. 

Belle continued, negotiating the contract and insuring her sacrifice would benefit her family in the best ways possible. “You have to promise me you won't commission Baelfire to join the King's knights...and that you will _ never _ summon him to serve, even if the Oger Wars overtake sooner than expected.”

Belle paused, staring at Gaston with bated breath. He stopped his fidgeting and looked up at her with his charming smile.

“Your spinner and his son will be free to live out their lives...so long as you consent to be my wife.” 

“Then you have my word Gaston. I will marry you.” Belle said solemnly as Gaston’s wicked smile expanded.

“Excellent! Now untie me and we may leave this disgusting hovel for good!” Gaston ordered, making it precisely clear who would hold the power from this day forward.

“Not just yet, I have to go tell someone about Rumplestiltskin.” Belle said confidently as she stepped over Gaston’s legs and headed towards the hovel door. 

Belle swore under her breath, her fists clenching as she walked to Morraine’s house for the third time in the short morning. She could try to run away, be free of Gaston for good, but she could never leave Baelfire and Rumplestiltskin behind; not to mention the fact that Gaston would just find her wherever place she sought asylum. 

Belle pressed down on her skirts, making sure any evidence of Gaston’s intentions could not be found. Belle raised her shaking hand to the door. Her arms were covered in goosebumps, the fear and uncertainty racking through her body. She had no idea how she was going to explain this to the children, let alone how she was actually going to say goodbye to them for the last time. 

Morraine opened the door just like before, peering out the small crack before opening it fully once she recognized Belle.

“Belle what is it? Everything’s--”

“Morraine, can you keep a secret for me?” Belle whispered, hoping not to alert Baelfire of her presence. 

“What is this Belle.? Morraine felt uneasy by Belle’s anxious demeanour.

“Morraine, I need to know if you can keep a secret for me?” She pleaded, looking nervously back towards the hovel. Belle worried Gaston might start shouting for her in fear that she had tried to run off before he could collect her as his prize. And what was worse was that every moment she spent here was a moment she left a defenceless Rumplestiltskin alone with Gaston.

“Belle, I don’t like where this is going--”

“Please, Rumplestiltskin is in trouble! Baelfire is in trouble! If I don't go with Gaston, if I don't consent to be his wife, he is going to conscript Baelfire and kill Rumplestiltskin!”

“Belle!” Morraine whispered in shock, stepping outside the threshold of the door, and closing it so that their voices could be concealed better.

“Promise me Morriane? If Bae and Rumplestiltskin know they will come after me, and they will never be safe. Please Morriane, I love them. I can’t let this destroy their family, I’m not worth it.” Belle’s blue eyes sparkled with the first signs of tears forming as she spoke.

“But they love you just as much Belle--”

“Can I count on you or not?” Belle interpreted defensively, her time was wasting away.

Morraine looked down at the ground, knowing she was making the wrong decision, but choosing to make it anyways. “What do you need Belle?”

“Oh you brave strong girl!” Belle exclaimed gratefully, losing her control and wrapping Morraine in a tight hug, the one that would be their last. “I need you to care for Rumple, apprise your mother of his injuries and condition when she wakes. He’s unconscious now, he hit his head on the floor when…” Belle winced, choosing to spare Morraine’s delicate sensibilities of the finer details. “When he tried to stand up against Gaston.” 

“Oh Belle--”

“In ten minutes I need you and Bae to return to the hovel and care for him. Can you do that?” Belle asked earnestly, gripping Morraine’s hands within her own.

“We can.” Morraine said confidently.

“Gaston and I should be gone by then. And please Morriane, Bae can’t know.” Belle couldn’t emphasise the fact enough. If Baelfire knew and told his Papa, he would certainly come after her. It was better if Belle got a clean break. Even if it meant letting Rumplestiltskin think that she choose Gaston over him and his son. 

“I understand. I’ll fetch him so you can say goodbye.” Morraine said before she retreated back into the house. Belle worried her bottom lip while she waited. The duo returned moments later and Belle sent them a false smile, hoping not to betray her worried state. 

“Baelfire.” But she couldn’t go any further, any thoughts of what she had planned to say fleeing her mind as she looked into the dark brown eyes of the sweet boy, the same brown eyes of his father. She was lost, and she would be lost without them. “I...I’m going to be away for awhile. There are some medicine’s I need to get that only the King can grant me.”

“What about Papa?” Bae asked concerned, even he could tell something was off about the situation, but he just assumed Belle was worried about getting his Papa better. 

“You and Morraine are to take care of him. Can you do that Bae?”

“Of Course Belle.” He puffed out his chest in an effort to look valiant. Belle’s heart broke at his bravery, scooping the boy into her arms as she hugged him dearly.

“I love you Baelfire.” She fought back her tears; he couldn’t know she was leaving.

“I love you to Belle. I’m really glad you're about to be my real Mama. We’ll make Papa better. I know it.” He rubbed his little hands over her back as he felt his Mama fight back her tears in his arms. 

Belle gained her composure, and cupped the boy's face in her hands. “Even though I may not always be with you Baelfire, you know that my love will be forever in your heart.”

“Hey! That’s from my Papa’s poem!” Baelfire realized with a beaming smile. 

“I know my brave sweet boy.” Belle said with a final kiss to the boy’s cheek before turning around and heading back to the hovel, not looking back at her son as the cold tears dripped over her cheeks.

“What took you so long?” Gaston spewed but Belle ignored him as she went towards her cot and packed a bag with her life belongings. 

“Now I’m going to untie you Gaston, on the condition that you will gently pick Rumplestiltskin up and place him in this cot.” Belle pointed towards her cot, the one in which Rumplestiltskin had spent the night since his injury. “You are going to let me ensure he is presentable for the neighbour when she comes to look in on him. Then...then I am yours.”

“Anything for my wife.” Gaston said, whether it was said with sincerity or malice, Belle could not really tell. But all that mattered is that Rumplestiltskin would be returned to his bed, and hopefully he would wake for Baelfire and Morraine.

Belle untied Gaston, and he made no direct move for her, instead he reached to the floor and picked up the naked spinner. He placed the man on the cot, smiling proudly at the bruises on his body. 

Belle put on Rumplestiltskin’s pants, and struggled further to put on a white long sleeved tunic. Surprisingly, Gaston remained silent while she fussed, although tapping his big boots against the floor in agitation as he waited for her to finish.

Belle wished she could have given him a proper goodbye, she wished they could have been alone for this. Instead she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to Rumplestiltskin’s forehead as she whispered, “I will always love you my spinner.” And with tears in her eyes she parted from her true love, only to be thrust into the rough embrace of the brute who was to be her husband. 

“Now don’t cry Belle. Come two days time we will be married, and you needn't think of your lame spinner and his poor son ever again.”

_ If only it were that simple. _ Belle thought as she turned and looked at her home one last time. If only she could forget Rumplestiltskin and his son so easily. But they would forever remain in her heart, her beloved spinner and their son. 

How could she ever  _ forget _ them? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rumple says to Baelfire: It's okay my boy


	12. The Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a big one! Happy Reading Everybody! xx

 The ten minutes in which Morraine waited for Belle and Gaston to vacate the hovel were the longest ten minutes of her life. Her hands were worried red as she pulled at her fingers and twiddled her thumbs in agitation. She hadn’t realized it at first but she was pacing back and forth, stopping in front of the kitchen window in order to look out at the hovel across the way.

“You're doing it again.” Baelfire said casually but Morraine didn’t register his voice as she looked over to the very clock Belle’s father had made for her family. “Morraine, you're doing it again, the pacing, what’s wrong?”

“It’s been ten minutes. We have to go now Baelfire.” Morraine said as she scribbled a note to her mother, indicating where they would be in case she woke up.

“There’s something you're not telling me.” Baelfire complained as they walked back to his house, their arms filled with an abundance of supplies Morraine had insisted they might need, just to be safe.

Morraine ignored Baelfire as he opened the hovel door for her. Morraine walked to Rumplestiltskin’s bedside, putting her supplies next to the one’s Belle had already laid out on the floor beside the cot.

“Belle?” Rumplestiltskin muttered as his eyes fluttered, struggling and not succeeding to open fully.

“It’s Morraine, and Baelfire.” Morraine said in a soft voice. “Try to rest Rumplestiltskin.” She asked, putting her mothers’ midwifery training to work. Rumplestiltskin would be Morraine’s first real patient, and she would take excellent care of him.

“Papa.” Baelfire whispered as he brought a chair near his father's cot and grabbed the spinners’ elegant hand within his own. His Papa’s condition was much better than he had expected it to be. He could tell that his Papa was sore and that he would need lots of rest. But Baelfire was glad nonetheless to see his Papa conscious and healing.

“Bae-” Rumplestiltskin whispered as he gently tightened his hand around the stronger grip of his sons.

“It’s okay Papa, I’m here.” Bae said reassuringly as he watched his Papa’s eyelids shut and his breathing even out.

“Where’s Belle…” Rumplestiltskin stuttered after a moments silence and Baelfire looked around, his brow furrowed in confusion as he neglected to find any trace of his future mother.

“Belle went to get some medicines Papa. Morraine and I are watching over you now.”

“Good.” Rumplestiltskin huffed out before he finally succumbed to sleep.

“Everything’s going to be alright Baelfire, I promise.” Morraine said to her friend with a soft smile as she counted the beats of Rumplestiltskin's pulse. Morraine knew she was lying, because nothing could ever fix the loss of Belle to this small tender family. But Rumplestiltskin would live, and Baelfire would have his father, and they would be safe, everything would be just the way Belle hoped it would.

 

*

 

Rumplestiltskin woke sporadically over the next twenty four hours, whether to take an inhibited sip of water, a trip to the bathroom with Bae, or for Morraine to change his dressings. But other than that he slept through the night and right into the morning, allowing his body and his mind to heal. Morriane’s mother had come to check on her daughter and the spinner repeatedly and deemed that Morriane had done a fine job and that Rumplestiltskin would recover.

 

*

 

The next morning Baelfire put a kettle over the fireplace, only to be shocked by the sound of his father's voice, alert and concerned.

“Where’s Belle?” Rumplestiltskin asked, his voice less hoarse as he moved to sit up on his cot.

“She went to get some medicines Papa.” Bae reminded his father as he moved towards the bed.

“She should have been back by now. Something’s gone wrong!”

“No Papa. You need to stop worrying--”

“I’m not Bae. If she went into town, even to the palace apothecary she would have been back by now!”

Baelfire thought about it, losing himself in his mind and not noticing his father attempting to stand up and dress himself. His Papa was right though, a trip to the palace apothecary would take a day at the most, and knowing how worried Belle was she would have been as quick as she could. Something was wrong.

“Papa you’re right.” Baelfire said as he walked over to his father and began helping him dress. Rumplestiltskin managed fine, leaning on his walking stick a little more than usual. His abdomen hurt the most, and thankfully his leg hurt no more than usual.

“I know I’m right my boy. We’ve got to go look for her!”

“But Papa--”

“What on earth do you think you're doing?” Morriane scolded, murder ringing from her voice as she stood in the doorway of the hovel with a fresh bucket of water.

“Um, we were- we were just…” Baelfire stuttered as he stared at the furry in Morraine’s eyes. Girls could be scary.

“Morraine something’s happened to Belle.” Rumplestiltskin huffed as he sat down to put on his pair of boots. “She should have been back by now.”

“No she’s fine!” Morraine panicked as she set aside the bucket of water and moved closer to the gentlemen. “Well, I mean she’s not fine. But she’s doing what's right. And you’re fine and that’s what matters. That’s what she wanted.” Morriane said rather quickly, trying to avoid the truth as best as she could, even though she knew she had already muddled it all up.

“What do you mean she’s not fine Morraine?” Rumplestiltskin asked.

“Well I don’t know that for sure, but I suspect--”

“What do you mean the right thing? Where has she gone? Where’s Belle?” There was a surprising amount of anger in the usually passive spinners voice as the concern for his Belle grew.

“Morraine if you know something, please, you have to tell us.” Baelfire pleaded, looking strangely at his friend whom he trusted with his life.

Morraine returned the look to Bae, the boy who meant everything to her, and she sighed heavily, glancing down at the scratched wood floor. “Belle went with Gaston.”

“What!” Bae shouted.

“What do you mean?” Rumplestiltskin asked.

“I mean--”

“She couldn’t have, she loves my Papa!”

“She did it for you!” Morraine shouted over-top the confusion and anger coming from Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire. It was too much for Morraine to handle. “She did it for you! She agreed to marry him if he would leave you and your father alone. To protect you from ever being drafted into service. To keep you alive. To love you!” Morraine finished exasperated.

“We have to go after her Papa.” Baelfire said, confidently breaking the silence. “We can’t let her marry that brute. She loves us, and we love her. It’s our turn to save her.”

“You’re right my boy.”

“This is insane. You’re still not well Rumplestiltskin. Belle didn’t want this. She wanted you to be safe--”

“Belle wants to love, and be loved. She has shown us her love, now it’s our turn we show her ours.” Rumplestiltskin said, looking at his boy for confirmation.

“They were heading to the Palace. Gaston and Belle are to be married today.” Morraine said grimly, but it only sparked Baelfire and Rumplestiltskin’s sense of adventure.

“We have to hurry Papa!”

“Aye my boy.”

“But how are you going to stop it? Gaston is a King’s guard! You won’t be able to get into the Palace! There’s no way you can stop Gaston with all those knights present.”

Morraine had a point and Baelfire looked slightly defeated. There was no way a cripple and a teenage boy could stop an entire set of Palace guards, even if it was to save Belle.

“I have something that will work. Bae open up the bottom drawer of that dresser.” Rumplestiltskin pointed to the old dresser Baelfire knew as the location of his father's threads, needles, and other spinning accessories. Bae opened the drawer and was surprised to find it empty other than a thin piece of wood acting as a poorly concealed false bottom of the drawer. Baelfire lifted it up and looked towards his father in confusion. “See those papers Bae?”

“Of course.” Baelfire said, a hint of intrigue in his voice as he picked up the stack of parchment wrapped in a silk navy blue and yellow ribbon.

“Do you see the signature on the parchments Bae?”

“But Papa? This, this can’t be? Could it?” Baelfire asked, the wrinkling of his brows easing as he began to let an unsteady grin sweep across his face as he looked towards his Papa.

“These papers will save Belle.”

  


***

 

Belle remained silent and steadfast as she looked down upon her wedding dress. She had never imagined such a grand wedding; a church hall, a white silk dress, the flowers, the King in attendance. But mostly, Belle had never imagined her wedding would be to one she did not love.

Belle adjusted the small golden thread around her left hand ring finger. There was no way Gaston was going to let her keep the engagement ring Rumplestiltskin had given her. Slipping off the ring with tears in her eyes she took a stray ribbon from the dressing table, fed the ring through the smooth fabric and managed to tie it together around her neck. She grasped the ring in her hand, just between her bosom and sighed heavy hearted as she tucked the ring into her bodice and out of view. Hopefully, she could manage to save the ring before Gaston would undoubtedly find it on the wedding night. Belle shivered off the thought as she picked up her bouquet and raised her eyes to the full length mirror. She sighed deeply, barely able to look at herself and the decision she had made. She was supposed to marry for love. She thought of Rumplestiltskin, and of Baelfire, and she remembered that she was doing this for them.

A small knock came from the door of the church dressing room. Belle turned towards the door in alarm, the soft face of a young woman from the palace court emerging.

“Miss Belle, we’re ready now.”

Belle did not respond, instead she followed the young woman out of the dressing room and towards the entrance of the church hall.

Her breathing tripled; her vision blurring as she was flooded with the sound of organ music and the smell of flowers. Belle stopped before the doors, a look of panic striking across her face. The panic attack was building within her as the young woman opened the church doors, pews of people lining the church, the King at the front, and Gaston smugly standing in his uniform.

Belle exhaled slowly before sucking in a string of air to calm herself. The tears welling in her eyes as she walked forward in slow motion. To the outside eye she appeared to be a beautiful bride, shaking with nerves of excitement, and shedding tears of joy.

Belle fought back her urge to flee as she approached the altar. Her heart pounding angrily and she held her breath.

Gaston smiled at her, his bright grin expanding as he leered at his bride. Belle neglected to smile back as he reached out a beefy hand for her. Reluctantly Belle took the hand he offered her as she climbed the two small steps to be level with her groom. As the Minister gave Belle an oblivious smile Gaston pulled Belle in close, his hand clutching at her waist, wrinkling the fine material of her unwanted dress. He leaned down to her, brushing the tousled hair from her ear, appearing to whisper one last risqué sweet nothing to his bride, when in reality Belle was cringing from fear.

“You can’t get out now little Belle. You’re mine.” He breathed on her, the warm air of his breath caressing against her neck and causing Belle to shiver in disgust.

Gaston released his tight hold on her, and turned to smile at the patrons in the church pews. He turned to the King, seated off to the right in a designated box. Gaston smiled at King Charming, a fake and deceitful smile of a man who was no more loyal to the King than that of his fiercest enemy.

“You may be seated.” The elderly Minister said to the honoured guests before setting his gaze to the happy couple. “We are gathered here to witness the joining of this man and this woman in marriage. Love is a great thing, it makes everything that is heavy, light, and it bears evenly all that is uneven...”

The next minutes passed in blur. Belle was not paying attention to the Minister; she could barely remember how to breath. She simply nodded where she could, but she couldn't even offer up a fake smile. But that didn’t matter to Gaston. He had won his prize and he would take her whether she wanted it or not.

“... Love feels no burden, thinks nothing of trouble, attempts what is above its strength, and pleads no excuse of impossibility. Love is therefore able to undertake all things, and it completes many things and warrants them to take effect, where he or she who does not love would faint and lie down. Though weary, love is not tired; though pressed, love is not straitened; though alarmed, love is not confounded; but as a living flame, it forces its way upward and securely passes through all. Love is active and sincere.”

The knights at Gaston’s side were steadfast, while the audience awed in lieu of the romantic statements. Belle suspected the union of the most eligible bachelor and a beautiful little peasant girl would feed the gossip tables of the wealthy elderly women for months.

The Minister continued with a soft smile, “Gaston Bestiale, will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in the sacred estate of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, and be faithful to her, as long as you both shall live?”

Although she wasn’t facing him, Belle could tell that a cocky smile adorned his rather large face as Gaston said, “I will.”

“And will you, Belle French, have this man to be your husband, to live together in the sacred estate of marriage?” Belle closed her eyes, trying not to listen to the words of the Minister, maybe then the marriage wouldn't count. “Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, and be faithful to him, as long as you both shall live?”

Thinking of Rumplestiltskin Belle didn’t even hesitate, “I will.”

Gaston turned towards Belle victoriously, taking her right hand within his own as he loosely repeated after the Minister.

“I, the devilishly handsome, Gaston Bestiale, take you, the comparably beautiful, Belle French, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish... till death do us part.” He emphasized the last clause with a snarl that only Belle knew the severity of.

When it was Belle’s turn to speak she looked around anxiously, avoiding eye contact with her betrothed. It was her last chance, but there was certainly no one in the church who could save her. Even King Charming seemed to be pleased, and entirely fooled, that one of his bravest knights had received a happiness that the King himself had long been searching for.

“Belle, I need you to repeat after me.” The Minister said, breaking Belle from her trance and sinking her even deeper into her gruesome reality.

“I, Belle French,” She paused, a tear trickling down her cheek as she sealed her own fate. She had always told herself that no one would decide her fate but herself, and it was time she committed to her decision, the decision that would save the life of her spinner and his son. “I, Belle French, take you, Gaston Bestiale, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.”

Gaston’s eerie smile returned, edged on by her tears, and awaiting the spoils of his victory.

“Inasmuch as Gaston Bestiale and Belle French have consented together in marriage, and have witnessed the same before you, and thereto have pledged their faith to each other, and have declared the same by joining hands, I pronounce that they are husband and wife. You are now wed.” The Minister finished to the cheer of Gaston’s male compatriots, even the King himself stood, awaiting the first kiss as man and wife.

Gaston wrapped his arms around Belle’s waist tightly, her tears doing nothing to alert anyone.

“I told you I’d have you as my bride. I always get what I want.” He whispered to his wife as the guests quieted down in anticipation for the first kiss.

“Stop it!” Belle unexpectedly exclaimed as she struggled against her husband's hold.

“There’s no use fighting it Belle! You have already consented to be my wife!”

The patrons gasped at the sudden turn of events, witnessing in horror, until all their heads had turned in shock to the door of the church. 

“Enough!” A small voice shouted from the doorway of the church.

“Rumplestiltskin!” Belle whispered, looking out over the rows of astonished guests, only to see the small peasant spinner and his son. They had come for her. Belle’s heart swelled, so filled with love but distraught with the circumstances they now faced. How could she ever look at Rumplestiltskin again knowing she was Madam Bestiale, not to mention the son she had abandoned, just like his birth mother had, even after she had promised the dear boy she would never leave him. Her heart broke, and her facade crumbled as the emotions overcame her, she was nearly ready to faint.

“You’re too late spinner! She’s already my wife!” Gaston yelled down the aisle, his beastly voice echoing throughout the church and rendering the guests silent.

Gaston grabbed at Belle, crushing his big lips down onto hers in a ferocious kiss that everyone in the church finally realised was non-consensual.

“I’m sorry Rumple.” Belle whispered, so faint and exhausted only herself could hear it as Gaston stood her upright by his side.

Rumplestiltskin felt the bile rise in his throat as he watched the kiss. Fear building up within him.

“We’ve come this far Papa.” Baelfire said to his father as he handed him over the sealed papers.

“I love you my boy.”

“And Belle loves us Papa.” Baelfire said, embodying the young man he was becoming and giving his Papa the final push of confidence he needed.

“As Belle French’s guardian I have not given my consent to this union!” Rumplestiltskin shouted down the aisle.

“What is the meaning of this?” King Charming asked, once again standing up in his pew, his personal guards cautious and ready to protect.

Rumplestiltskin moved down the aisle slowly, limping heavily on his bad leg. “I have not given my consent to this marriage. In fact, neither did Belle’s father. Her father had promised Belle to another.”

“Preposterous! Who?!” Gaston shouted dumbly over the gasps of the church goers.

Rumplestiltskin paused as he walked to the foot of the altar, standing several feet beneath Gaston. He looked up to his Belle. His beautiful, selfless, brave sweet Belle, and said, “Belle is promised to me.”

  


*XXX*

 

_“Promise me Rumplestiltskin. Please!” Maurice French pleaded to the spinner as he lay back against the headboard of his bed._

_“Maurice, this is- I can’t- I mean- are you sure?” Rumplestiltskin asked the sickly man as he brought the cup of water to his lips._

_Maurice drank very little, even the water stung as it made its way into his system. He didn’t have much longer now, he knew that. But he needed his Belle to be safe. He needed his Belle to be loved. And Rumplestiltskin could do that for her._

_“She is very fond of you Rumplestiltskin. Not only are you her deepest friend, but I suspect my Belle would seek more from you.”_

_“That can’t be Maurice-”_

_“And she is just as fond of your Baelfire, I assure you of that. She will be good to him, and you, as she has been to me.” Maurice paused as a coughing tremor overtook his body. Rumplestiltskin looked on, his forehead creased as he watched the older man suffer. “And I know that you will protect her, and honour her. Please, tell me you will do this for a dying man.”_

_“But Maurice, are you sure? Consenting for her to be my wife? Hasn’t Belle always wanted to choose for herself?”_

_“You are the only person she spends time with in this provincial town. She talks about you and Baelfire constantly. And I must protect her from Gaston! He is a brute, and he will ruin her. I’ve thought about this extensively and it’s the only way!”_

_“But I could be her guardian. Then Belle could choose for herself! Please don't make me take that choice away from her, she would resent me forever!” Rumplestiltskin whispered, the feelings he felt for her evident in his defense of her._

_Maurice paused, giving the request some thought. “Very well, I will you appoint you as her guardian, if you are so afraid to find real love that you choose to ignore it.” Maurice said crudely, hoping to stir something within Rumplestiltskin._

_“What do you mean?” he asked in alarm._

_“I can see that you love her. The way you look at her.” Rumplestiltskin blushed, feeling slightly uncomfortable having this discussion with the father of the incredibly young woman that he had entirely inappropriate feelings for. “It’s alright Rumplestiltskin. I can tell when a man is in love. Well, is it true? Do you love her?” Maurice asked gently._

_Rumplestiltskin sighed, he could barely lie to anyone, how on earth could he lie to a dying man, to the father of the woman he loved._

_“I do.” He admitted, the smile unable to contain itself as he realised for the first time the truth of his feelings out loud. “Sweet Belle.”_

_Maurice shared the man's smile. “And I see the way she blushes around you. She will come to love you, I promise.” Maurice said all too knowingly. Without his intervention the pair would probably dance around their feelings and never express them. “Please Rumplestiltskin, she will make a good wife, and a good mother. Promise me you will protect her?”_

_“It is because I love her Maurice that I could never seal her fate for her. She has every right to choose, no matter how I feel about her. She has the right to decide.” Rumplestiltskin explained, worried his answer would upset Maurice._

_Maurice looked at Rumplestiltskin quizzically. This was a man who loved his daughter so much he would ignore his own feelings in favour of hers. It was not easy for Rumplestiltskin to love someone, and it made his actions all the more admirable in the eyes of Maurice._

_“I understand my friend. And I have a solution." Maurice offered after a moment of clear thought. "I will sign the testament appointing you Belle’s legal guardian, so that you may protect her from Gaston and give your consent to a man worthy of her hand. I can only hope that one day you will realize that that man is you Rumplestiltskin.” Rumplestiltskin’s mouth opened, not used to hearing such sentimental statements in regard to him. Maurice continued, “However, I am also going to sign this.” Maurice said as he indicated towards a legal roll of parchment. “This is a promise. I Maurice French am promising my daughter, Belle French to you, Rumplestiltskin. If you choose to sign this paper it will make the match a legal and binding marriage.”_

_“But Maurice--” Rumplestiltskin began._

_“Relax Rumplestiltskin, you needn’t sign it right away. If there comes a time when you and Belle fall in love, then you have the marriage documents right here, and she will know that you have my blessing. My signature on this promise will save her from the fate of marrying Gaston. And if, as you are so worried, you would rather give Belle her choice of freedom, you may give your consent to another man, and rip up this scroll as if our meeting never occurred. You needn't betray Belle’s choice. Although I do hope the two of you might be able to realize your feelings.”_

_Rumplestiltskin stared at him, scarcely believing. He still didn’t think it possible that Belle could truly love him. And he knew that he could never take her choice away from her. This promise was the right decision._

_“Will you consent Rumplestiltskin?” Maurice asked one final time, unbelievably pleased with his solution._

_Rumplestiltskin nodded meekly, a mixture of emotions and thoughts clouding his judgement as he looked on to the smiling face of his dying friend._

_“Then she is yours!” Maurice said cheerily as he indicated towards the two legal scrolls and a quill. Rumplestiltskin held them towards Maurice, aiding him where he could as Maurice signed the guardianship scroll, and the promise, consenting his daughter Belle French to Rumplestiltskin._

_The promise was not binding, until Rumplestiltskin added his signature. But it would keep Belle safe. And no one would be able to decide her fate but her._

_The promise had been made._

 

*XXX*

  


“Belle is promised to me.” Rumplestiltskin said as he looked into the blue eyes of his sweet Belle.

“That’s impossible!” Gaston grunted. “Men take him away!” He instructed to his knights as the bulky scoundrels stood ready to do their bidding.

“Wait!” King Charming commanded and the knights halted immediately.

The church was silent.

Just then the King himself walked from his private pew towards the altar, the stained glass windows of the church illuminating his handsome features as he stepped into the light by the alter.

“Who are you sir?” The King asked, and Rumplestiltskin nearly fell to his knees as the King addressed him as Sir. He had heard tales of King Charming's kindness but never had he ever imagined to be addressed as so.

“I am but a lame spinner your majesty.” Rumplestiltskin said, losing track of his mission as he ducked his head and leant against his walking stick to honour the King.

“It’s alright you needn’t bow your head. What’s your name sir?”

“Rumplestiltskin your majesty. Myself and my son, Baelfire, are spinners, we live in the valley.” Rumplestiltskin said as he waved over Baelfire, relieved to have his boy at his side again.

“Let me see these documents you have?” The King asked as Rumplestiltskin handed over the sealed parchment.

Belle shot Rumplestiltskin a confused look. _There was no way her father would have done such a thing. Her fate was sealed. She would be forced to be Gaston’s bride and to leave Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire like all the others in their lives had._ But then Rumplestiltskin sent her a small smile. So meager that the second her eyes meet his he looked down upon the ground, a hint of shame on his expression. Belle was even more puzzled as she tried to read her spinner.

“This is absurd your majesty.” Gaston scoffed in alarm. “He is just trying to steal away my bride. He has expressed an unsavoury interest in her before.”

“I’m afraid you are wrong Gaston.” The King said, his eyes widening in alarm as he read over the document and took in the signature of one Maurice French... and Rumplestiltskin at the bottom of the page.

“I can’t be wrong-”

“But I’m afraid this is more than a promise mister Rumplestiltskin? Are you aware of that?” The King asked the spinner, ignoring the beefy knight behind him whose face was turning nearly purple.

“I am your majesty.” He bowed his head slightly, unable to look at Belle who was also unable to stand not knowing what was going on for much longer.

“This is a marriage license.” The King projected to the audience. “Between Rumplestiltskin and Belle French, signed by Maurice French...and Rumplestiltskin.”

“What!” Belle exclaimed as the guests in the church burst out into gossip. Gaston on the other was nearly blue as he stopped himself from ripping the documents out from his own King's hand. Belle on the other hand lacked the restraint, and King or no King, she took the documents from the gentleman, reading every word over until she stilled on her father's signature. Tears began to fall as she traced over each ink letter, the words written when her father was still alive. “How?” She asked quietly, looking towards Rumplestiltskin.

“He made me promise.” Was all the spinner could say before the great lug Gaston came billowing towards him.

“I will not have this! Belle is mine! We were just married there is no way you can stop this!”

“Minister?” King Charming asked, uncertain of the marriage customs.

The Minister stepped forward examining the documents, silence fell as they awaited his official verdict. “By these documents it appears that Miss French has already been signed over in marriage to Rumplestiltskin.”

“Impossible!” Gaston bellowed.

“If the marriage has been consummated then the ceremony performed just now is of no bearing. And even if it hasn't, this document is dated some months ago, it takes precedence, and unless the couple wish to annul the marriage...” But the Ministers voice trailed into quiet as he looked at the smiling faces of Belle and Rumplestiltskin, realizing that with was a pair truly in love. 

“We’re married?” Belle asked, and Rumplestiltskin finally looked upon her, bearing the burden of the secret he had kept from her in order to honour both her father’s wishes and Belles desires to find love for herself.

“I take it the marriage was consummated then?” The Minister stated with a muffled cough, muttering something about how could a woman not know she was married and all that nonsense.

Just as Belle was about to step forwards towards Rumplestiltskin a large paw tangled itself in her brown hair and pulled her back. Belle screamed out in pain as the church filled with gasps of shock. Gaston brought his hand to Belle’s throat, threatening to squeeze.

“She was supposed to be mine!” Gaston was enraged that all of his plans had been destroyed. “That old fool Maurice wouldn’t let me have her! That’s why I poisoned him in the first place! With Maurice dead Belle was to be mine for the taking. If I can’t have her no one can!” Gaston shouted, his mind running with madness as he tightened around Belle’s throat, the panic etched on her face as the oxygen was drained from her body.

“Release her Gaston!” King Charming commanded, pointing his sword to the side of Gaston’s throat as the King’s guards encircled the enraged man with their cutlasses. When Gaston did not listen the King edged his blade against Gaston’s skin scarcely drawing blood.

Gaston dropped Belle in defeat, allowing her to stumble into Baelfire's quick embrace as he helped her to stand to her feet.

“You poisoned my father!” Belle shouted through the pain in her throat as the air burned its way down towards her lungs.

“The old bat wouldn’t let me have you! I had to get him out of the way!”

“You murdered him!” Belle cried out, the tears overtaking her as she let Baelfire support all of her weight now.

“Guards, take him to the dungeons!” King Charming commanded as his knights quickly rounded on Gaston. It took five or six of them to calm down the beast before he was secured in shackles.

“You were supposed to be mine!” Gaston snarled as the guards brought him out of the church.

The church was silent, except for the sound of Belle’s tears as she gasped for breath, kneeling at the altar, in her son’s arms as Rumplestiltskin knelt down to run his fingers through her hair.

King Charming turned to the crowd of people uncomfortably. “Nothing to see hear everyone! Now if you’ll do me the honour of attending the reception at the castle banquet hall?” The King suggested, hoping to get everyone out of the church with the lure of free food, drink, and merriment.

Sometime later, the crowds thinned out, and the King’s guards thinned out. But nothing was relevant to the trio who knelt at the altar, catching their breath and overcoming their tears.

The King cleared his throat and looked awkwardly towards Rumplestiltskin. “Rest assured, my men will look into this. Gaston will be charged for the death of Maurice French. He has admitted his guilt and will no doubt be imprisoned for his crimes. I am sorry that you have been so wronged by the King’s guard. How is it that I may repay you?”

“Provide my family with a carriage home your majesty?” Baelfire stated confidently, standing up so that he may face the King like a man.

“That could be easily arranged young man. Anything else? I fear your mother has had a very trying day.” King Charming indicated towards Belle who had practically passed out in Rumplestiltskin’s arms.

“Well, the only reason she did all this was to keep us safe. It would mean a lot to her if you promised not to commission children. She’s worried about the rise of the Ogre’s war you see, and she doesn’t want me to become a knight, at least unless I want to.”

“I do see. You’re a very brave young man, what was it, Baelfire?”

“Yes sir your majesty.” Baelfire said with a beaming smile.

“I think you and I could easily come to those arrangements.” The King said as he held out his hand to the lanky boy. Baelfire looked down at it in surprise before proudly shaking the King’s hand.

The King indicated for his knights to assist Rumplestiltskin, one of which helped the injured spinner to his feet, while the second gently picked the drained Belle up in his arms. They followed Baelfire and the King onto the front steps of the church. The sun was setting as the royal carriage pulled up to the front door. Baelfire and the King chatted engagingly while the knights assisted Rumplestiltskin and Belle into the carriage.

“Gaston will no longer be a problem for your family Baelfire.” The King said as he watched the boy step into the carriage. “My carriage will take you home. And remember, you need only send a message when you need my assistance.”

“Thank you your majesty. Oh and good luck meeting King Leopold tonight. I hear Lady Snow is the fairest maiden of all!” Baelfire said with a knowing smile, but the only reason he knew was because Morraine had been talking about the meeting for weeks.

“I hope so, young Baelfire, I hope so.” King Charming said with a smile as he waved off the carriage headed towards the small hovel in the valley.


	13. Man and Wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was pretty disappointed with the lack of response to the last chapter. I understand I probably lost some readers with my absence, but it didn't help my muse. Regardless I have excellent news! This story will officially be back to it's update schedule bi-weekly Tuesdays! So I hope to see you all reading again. Happy Reading Everybody! xx

“We did it Papa.” Baelfire said quietly as he looked out the window of the King’s carriage, watching building facades passing by and giving way to green grass and rolling hills.

“We did.” Rumplestiltskin confirmed as he ran his fingers through Belle’s hair, her head rested on his lap, her breath calming down and the tremors in her body easing.  “Shhh. It’s okay Belle. Sleep. We’ll be here.” He whispered soothingly into her ear as he looked up and smiled at his boy.

Belle allowed herself to close her eyes, falling asleep to the soft rocking of the carriage on the cobblestone path. The reality of her situation would set in later. Right now she was relieved to be free from Gaston forever, and safe with her family. 

“Papa?”

“Yes Baelfire.”

“Have you really been married to Belle this whole time?” The boy asked, because although he was ten and growing up he to hadn't quite comprehended the situation fully yet.

Rumplestiltskin let out a small chuckle. “I’ll explain it when we get home and after Belle’s had some rest. I’m sure she’ll have plenty of questions herself, a few of which I’m sure she will deliver in the form of yelling.” Rumplestiltskin said with a wince, angering Belle was the entire reason he never signed the documents when Maurice suggested it in the first place. He was rather hoping to avoid the fact that he had hidden something from her. But if she were to forgive him, then everything would be worth it. Their family would be together and safe, and perhaps they could really start being man and wife. 

They arrived at the hovel very quickly in the King’s carriage. Many of the townsfolk had crowded around the vessel, hoping to get a view of the King. 

When Baelfire emerged Morriane let out a surprised shriek. “Baelfire! Baelfire!” She called out, so thrilled to see that he had returned, and even more pleased to see it was in one of the King’s very own carriages, that was a good sign. Baelfire ran straight over to Morriane, pushing through the crowd of people until he could catch her in a rough hug that nearly sent her flying.

Nana began barking as she jumped up and down from her place beside Morriane’s feet, pleased to see the young master back as well. Baelfire laughed at the dog, before she stood onto her hind legs and invaded the pairs hug. She gave Baelfire a few solid licks to the face before jumping down and running around the pair in a circle, her tail wagging in excitement as she looked on at her owners.

“Is everything alright Baelfire?” Morraine asked nervously, as she pet Nana on the head to calm her down.

“We did it Morriane! We got Belle back! And Gaston has been sent to prison for good! He poisoned her Papa!” Morraine gasped in shock. “Can you believe it? And the King promised me he wouldn't commission any of the children. We’ll be safe Morraine. Everything’s worked out!” He said, embracing Morraine in another tight squeeze that she returned with an enthusiastic smile. “Except…” He paused.

“Except what?” Morraine backed away from the hug to look Baelfire in the eyes, the trepidation of bad news causing her to hold her breath.

“I think my Papa and Belle just got married?”

“They what?” She said with a happy, but entirely surprised squeal before embracing Baelfire one more time.

The crowd of people around them began filling in the spaces as one of the King’s very own knights reached into the carriage. The knight pulled out the resting body of Belle in his arms, her eyes shut, her long dark lashes a contrast to her pale cheeks. Rumplestiltskin emerged next, leaning heavily on his walking stick for support. The crowd parted to let him through, leading the knight into the hovel. The crowd pushed through, towards the carriage, hoping to see the King next. Baelfire and Morraine held tightly onto one another, so as not to lose each other, the crowd pushing in their eagerness. However, once it was realised that the King was not in fact in his carriage they began to disperse, the gossip fueling their departure as they questioned the commotion. 

When the path was mostly clear, Baelfire, Morraine, and Nana raced into the hovel, just as the knight was exiting through the door.

“If you need word with the King young Baelfire, he instructed me to tell you to write to this address.” And the knight handed Baelfire a small white card with gold scroll on it, with a royal address and seal. 

“Thank you sir!” Baelfire said, as he and Morraine watched the carriage leave, closing the hovel door behind them as they turned towards Belle.

The knight had placed her on her cot, and Rumplestiltskin was knelt at the foot of her bed, a complete reversal of what had taken place a mere forty-eight hours earlier. 

“I should go.” Morraine indicated to Baelfire as she watched Rumplestiltskin brush aside the hair from Belle’s face. “Let me know if you need anything?” Morraine asked to Baelfire before patting her leg and indicating for Nana to follow her out of the house.

The hovel remained silent while Baelfire prepared three glasses of water. He brought one to his father, who refused to drink until he ensured that Belle had some. So Baelfire brought over a cloth, gulping down his own water as he watched his Papa bring the soaked cloth to her rose coloured lips. Once satisfied, Rumplestiltskin drank down his own glass, requesting a refill from Baelfire if he could manage it.

Next, Baelfire prepared the fire in the hopes of heating up the hovel. He then set to cleaning up the main living space, folding all the extra blankets from the night prior, and moving the bed Belle had previously brought out back into the bedroom. Once the house was in order, Baelfire pulled up a stool beside his father and the pair sat in silence, watching the sun set over the rolling hills from a the nearby window.

That’s when Rumplestiltskin noticed the gleaming ring, tucked between Belle’s breasts and attached to a string on her neck. Carefully, Rumplestiltskin undid the silk, and slipped free the ring, smoothing it over in his fingers as his mind wandered. He would give it to Belle again someday, if she truly ever wanted him back. He tucked the ring into his pocket before closing his eyes and letting out a sigh of tension.

A knock came on the door an hour later, Rumplestiltskin wasn’t really sure of the time as he and his son watched Belle sleep, flinching every time she had made a sound in her sleep. Truthfully, even Baelfire was slightly afraid of the yelling he knew was to come when Belle awoke and realised everything that had happened. He and his Papa had never done something so brave and highly idiotic in their lifetimes. 

With a hint of trepidation in his step, Baelfire answered the door to reveal Morraine and her mother who carried trays with enough soup for himself, his Papa, and Belle should she awake.

“You three need to eat.” Anna said as the girls set the trays onto to the table and engaged in pleasantries, or as pleasant as one could behave in a situation such as this, before giving Baelfire a pair of reassuring hugs and leaving the two men to care for their princess. 

As Baelfire and Rumplestiltskin sat down to their soup, enjoying their warm meal they noticed that Belle began to stir; leave it to food to be the one thing that would wake Belle up.

“Belle sweetheart.” Rumplestiltskin said quietly as they jumped to their feet and knelt at the cot, Belle clutching at her head, the throbbing headache only slightly subsiding as she struggled to sit up.

“It’s okay Belle, you’re home.” Baelfire whispered as her bright blues came into focus.

Belle’s head cleared as the image of Baelfire, knelt at her feet with a worried expression on his face. _But why was Baelfire worried?_ She thought. She was the one who should be worried for his safety, especially after Gaston- And that’s when the memories came back. Gaston returning to the hovel, threatening to take Baelfire, Rumplestiltskin falling in his attempts to save her from Gaston, and the promise. Belle had agreed to be Gaston’s wife. 

“How did we get here?” She asked, looking around the dimly lit hovel.

“The King lent us his carriage, and the whole valley showed up!” Baelfire said with excitement before his face shifted. “But I think they were disappointed when they found out it was just us and the King wasn't actually there.”

The theoretical light bulb went off in Belle’s head and she stood up abruptly.

“Wooow, hold on there.” Rumplestiltskin said as he and Baelfire stood up, bracing either side of Belle, who shrugged them off, paced forward a few steps, and turned around, face glaring, finger pointed right at them.

“You two interrupted the wedding!” 

Baelfire and Rumplestiltskin cringed, the onslaught was about to come.

“How could you! You stupid, idiotic- I only did this to keep you safe! It was my decision! I just wanted you safe and now Gaston- How could you be so reckless. You could have been arrested or killed?” Her tirade began to come to a halt as she caught her breath, leaning against the table for support. “Thank you?” She finally came out with a whisper, breaking down in relief.

“Oh Belle.” Rumplestiltskin soothed as he moved forward to embrace her, cradling her vulnerability in his arms. 

“Come here Bae.” Belle said as she gestured her hand for the young lad who tucked between his father and mother’s arms. But the thought startled him.  _ Would Belle still be his mother now? _

“Belle?” He asked quietly, knowing it was not the right time, but unable to wait any longer. “I know this isn’t a good time? I know you might be mad? But are you still going to stay with me and Papa?” 

Belle pulled apart from the boys, her lip trembling and her mouth open. “I’m sorry that I left you Bae; even after I promised you I never would, I did exactly what I said I wouldn’t. And I know you’ve been left before, and gods, I would understand if you never forgave me for it Baelfire.”

“I don’t care about any of that Belle.” Baelfire said with a charming grin, “I just wanted to know if you were staying, for good this time?”

“If there’s any way you’d ever let me back into your lives?”

“Without hesitation.” Rumplestiltskin said with a nervous smile. Although he was happy Belle wanted to stay, he didn’t know precisely what it meant for their relationship. 

Just then a look of fear spread across Belle’s face as she reached into her bodice, feeling around her neck for the fine silk and the jewel hidden between her breasts. 

“Oh no! Where is it?” She panicked, and Rumplestiltskin reached into his pocket, realising what she was looking for.

He held out the small gold band, to afraid to say anything. Belle looked up to his hand, then caught his eyes, remaining silent herself, both afraid the other had somehow changed their mind due to the recent events. 

“Will you-?” Rumplestiltskin started quickly, indicating the ring. 

“Yes.” Belle interrupted before he could finish, throwing her arms around him, much to the struggle of Baelfire who had watched the whole exchange and barely had time to duck out of the way before one of Belle’s arms hit him in the face. When Belle parted the hug she placed her hands on Rumplestiltskin's face, cradling them as she looked into his eyes. “I’m sorry.” She said before she leaned in to capture his lips.

His eyes closed at the touch and he gave into the sensation, embracing her hold, her mouth, her scent, her heart, everything he could feel in that moment. 

When they parted Rumplestiltskin took Belle’s hand within his own and slipped the gold band onto her ring finger. She smiled up at him. The engagement was back on. 

“Now what’s this about us already being married?” She said with a scornful raise to her brow, perhaps the argument wasn’t quite as over with as they thought.

 

*XXX*

 

_ “Married couples fight Belle. It’s just something that happens.” Colette French reassured her daughter as she took a soft rag to the ten year olds face, wiping the tears from her cheek. _

_ “But you and Papa never fight!” Belle sniffled, as she tucked her knees up to her chest tighter. She had run off to sit under the apple tree, next to her Mama’s rose bushes.   _

_ “Well, we aren’t perfect Belle. Your father and I happen to have disagreements all the time. We’re just quite capable of compromise.” Colette said as she moved to untangle her girls hair, combing out the auburn curls and dividing them into threes as she prepared to braid them.  _

_ “Christopher’s Mama and Papa got into a big fight, and then the next day his Papa left! You know Christopher, his Papa hasn’t come back yet and his Mama acts like he never even existed!” _

_ “Oh Belle is that what you’re worried about?” Her Mama asked, turning to look into her girls bright blue eyes. “Your Papa and I love each other. It’s healthy to fight sometimes, so long as no one is properly hurt and the conflict can be resolved.” _

_ “And you and Papa always work on problems together!’ Belle pointed out. _

_ “That’s right we do. You remember that Belle. It’s okay to fight, so long as you work it out. Men have a tendency to do silly things my darling!” Her mother said with a chuckle. “And you shall know soon enough my dear.” _

_ “I don’t want to marry a silly man.” Belle said vehemently. “I should think I’d like to travel before I marry. I want to see the whole world Mama, and read of their books, and see all the cultures from The Enchanted Forest to Agraba!” Belle explained, a smile sweeping on her face.  _

_ “I have no doubt that you won't, my little Belle. And perhaps someone will come along and unexpectedly sweep up your heart.” _

_ “Like you and Papa?” _

_ “Better than me and Papa.” Smiled her mother. _

_ “Will you tell me the story again Mama! You know how much I love it!” Belle said excitedly, squirming out of her mother's grip, causing the ends of hair to slip from her hand, and the braid unravel around Belle’s shoulders.  _

_ “Alright my Belle.” Colette said, as Belle leaned back in her Mama’s arms, readying to hear the story of how her Mama and Papa met. _

_ “As you know your Grandpa used to own the finest fishing net making company in all of Avonlea. My sisters and I used to help make the nets-” _

_ “You weaved them all by hand.” Belle finished the sentence with a prideful smile, she knew the story just as well as her mother did by now. _

_ “That’s right. My father was very proud of our nets, and the hard work our family put in to earn our fortune.” _

_ “Ooo this is the part where Daddy shows up!” Belle ejaculated with glee. _

_ “Right again my Belle. Your father’s family lived in town, his father was mayor and his brothers became businessmen and politicians. Unfortunately, your father, being the youngest, was a bit of an embarrassment to the family.” _

_ “Because he wanted to be an inventor!” Added Belle. _

_ “Yes, he wanted to be an inventor, and no one-” _

_ “No one in Avonlea had ever been an inventor!” Belle interpreted, again, very dramatically.  _

_ “Yes Belle! I’m beginning to wonder if you want to hear this story, or if you’d rather tell it?” Colette joked, playfully tapping her little girl’s cherry tipped nose. _

_ “No Mama! I like it so much more when you tell it!” Belle said woefully, accompanying her words by zipping her lips closed and throwing away a pantomimed key.  _

_ “Well your father was forced to get a job working in my father's store. His parents had told him if he didn’t get a real job they would cut him off. Now I didn’t spend much time with your father growing up, his nose was always stuck in his gadgets while I was playing with my sisters, going to the village school, or helping my Mama and Papa.” _

_ “You were a very helpful daughter Mama.” Belle said before letting out a sudden gasp and covering her mouth, she hadn’t meant to interrupt the story again.  _

_Colette_ _  laughed at the look of fright on her girls face, kissing her forehead before continuing with her favourite tale. “Well our father had all these ideas, the minute he started working with my Papa. He kept trying to convince your grandfather to use stronger netting, and tried incorporating mechanics and metal in all these impossible ways.” Colette was smiling as she reminisced. _

_ “Mama?” _

_ “Yes dear?” _

_ “What did you think of Papa then?” She asked curiously. _

_ “Well I certainly never thought he was the type of man I’d marry. He was different. But I’d always learned-” _

_ “Not to judge a book by its cover.” Belle repeated; the quote memorized and dear to her heart.  _

_ “Precisely, so we began to talk as I weaved my nets and he fiddled with his gadgets by the river bed. Your Papa was funny, he could always make me laugh, and he was so much smarter then he appeared.” _

_ “Did you love him?”  _

_ “Not just yet my pet. But we were most certainly friends. I cared very deeply for him, and I daresay was falling in love with him.” _

_ Belle sighed dreamily, absorbed in the tale of her parents love story. _

_ “Then one afternoon the invention he had been working on and planned to show my father was finally ready. He wanted to show it to me first, he trusted me you see, and I could give him a good word edge wise as far as my father was concerned.” _

_ “This is it!” Belle whispered with excitement. _

_ “It was the most outrages contraption I had ever seen. Your father came in, riding a handmade bicycle from wood, and metal scraps, attached to the handlebar was a long metal arm, welded together with mismatched pieces, there was a complex system of string, like that on a fishing pole, and a reel that fed it all on the right side of the handle bar. To top it all off a fish net was attached to the end of the string, dangling by the tip of the arm.” _

_ “I wish he still had it so I could see it.” Said Belle, even though she had memorized a highly detailed imagination of the invention in her head over the years she had heard the story. _

_ “Trust me my Belle, you don’t because his invention did not work at all!” The girls laughed, owing to the fact that most of Maurice French’s inventions did not work. “He called it the Fishing Net Arm 2000. He pushed this big yellow button on the left side of the handlebar and the giant net and string went flying into the water. Your father explained how one thing connected to another and it would lead to the capture of more fish, it sounded like a bunch of nonsense to me honestly. Anyways he had added scent to attract the fish and I couldn't believe my eyes because it appeared to be working!" _

_ "The fish were swimming right under the net! Hundreds of them, fighting against the restraints of the net as Papa peddled really fast on the bicycle pedals!” Belle said, sitting up in excitement, it was her second favourite part of the story. _

_ “He was supposed to be able to peddle in the net, carrying the fish with it. I couldn't believe my eyes, I’d never seen a net catch that much fish so quickly. But-” Belle’s breath hitched and her blue eyes lit up waiting for her mother to continue, “-the metal arm began to creak as the welding cracked, a look of horror on your father's face as the fish broke free from the net, the metal arm breaking and the bicycle, along with your father were dragged right into the edge of the river bank!” _

_ Belle began to giggle, until her eyes widened as she realized her favourite part was coming up.  _

_ “I followed your Papa into the river bank, the water weighing down my dress as I waded in knee deep. Your father emerged up from the water, spitting fountains of it out of his mouth as he coughed until his lungs were clear. Then I helped him up, my hands in his as we looked into each other's eyes. And that was when I knew Belle. That was when I fell in love with your Papa.” _

_ “I love that story.” Belle said happily. _

_ “So you see Belle. Never trust a book by its cover. Even people who are different can be extraordinarily special. Remember that and love will find you where you least expect it my girl.” Colette hugged her daughter tightly. “And that is also precisely why your father and I will be alright, married couples fight but we work out our problems because we love each other.” _

_ Belle smiled, pleased with the new lesson she had learnt from a very old tale. But there was one thing that bothered her this time around, her ten year old mind sharper than it had ever been before. “Mama?” _

_ “Yes Belle?” _

_ “Whatever happened to Grandpa?”  _

_Colette_ _  froze for a moment, a new expression sweeping across her pretty face. _

_ “Well, your grandfather wasn’t too fond of your Papa. When your Papa didn’t give up inventing his family cut him off and he had to support himself from now on. And when my Papa found out I wanted to marry Maurice he didn’t support it. My Mama gave Maurice our family's permission but I rarely saw my Papa again.” _

_ “That’s horrible Mama.” Belle said, tears welling in her eyes. _

_ “It is unfortunate, but my mother recognized that I was choosing love, and that’s what mattered most. Now I have not only your father, but I also have you my darling girl.” Colette said affectionately. _

_ “I’m sorry you lost your Papa.” Belle said, hugging her Mama like a proper young lady. “But I’m very happy that you married Papa.” _

_ “As am I my girl, as am I.” Colette concluded as she hugged her girl tighter around her. _

 

*XXX*

 

“Now what’s this about us already being married?” Belle said with a scornful raise to her brow.

“Promised Belle, it’s different.” Rumplestiltskin stuttered slightly. 

“Enlighten me?” Belle said in a snarky tone. Baelfire sat down at the table digging into his bowl of stew as he eagerly watched the show between his parents. 

“I would never hold you to it Belle. Believe me.” Rumplestiltskin's face contorted as the pleading look settled over his tired face. “I didn’t want to take your choice away. I knew how much it meant to you. I told your father I wouldn’t sign them unless I had to.” Rumplestiltskin paused, worried about his next statement. “Or unless you, you wanted to.” He handed over the paper documents to her so she could examine them for herself - her reading and comprehension was much better then Rumplestiltskin's, even though he was certain of every word on the document. 

“This, this is a marriage license Rumplestiltskin.” He nodded in coherence. “So we’re married?”

“I’m afraid we are now.” Rumplestiltskin winced as Baelfire shared a similar look, but his Papa continued quickly before Belle could interrupt him again. “I knew it was the only way I could stop Gaston for good! So I signed the papers before we got to the church, making them official.”

“You mean too much to us Belle! We couldn't give you away! Especially not to Gaston. You belong in our family!” Baelfire came to his father’s defence adamantly.

“But Gaston could come back! Don’t you see boys? He’ll stop at nothing, that’s why I had to make the sacrifice!” 

“It’s okay Belle!” Baelfire stood up now, abandoning his stew in favour of the conflict. “You must have fainted while it happened but we don't ever have to worry about Gaston again! He’s going to jail! The King himself promised me that Gaston would never be free. He even promised that I’ll never be conscripted! None of the children will be. He told me himself! I knew that was exactly what you wanted Belle! So you never have to worry about it ever again! I promise.” Baelfire exclaimed exuberantly. 

And as he spoke the tears had begun to form in Belle’s bright blue eyes. She set the marriage license down upon the table, her arms going limp at her side as the tears began to trickle down her flushed cheeks. At first Baelfire thought they were tears of joy, he had managed to make everything okay for his new Mama; but then he realised the frown forming at the corners of her petite mouth. The memories of what happened at the church finally flooding in. 

“Gaston poisoned my father?” Belle said quietly, looking up into Rumplestiltskin's eyes for assurance. 

“Oh Belle. I’m so sorry.” Rumplestiltskin said as he extended his left hand, opening up his chest for Belle to burrow in his arms, as he leant against his walking stick with his opposite hand. 

“Gaston murdered my father!” Belle said, her voice muffled through her tears and Rumplestiltskin’s shirt. 

“I know Belle. I know. It’s absolutely dreadful.” Rumplestiltskin soothed as he stroked his hand over the fine chestnut of her carefully placed curls. 

“Sorry Belle.” Baelfire said sympathetically, moving forward to join the hug as he thought about how awful it would be to lose his Papa, especially if his death had been Gaston's responsibility.

Belle’s tears fell heavier still, as her family joined in support around her. They loved her more than anything, and they had risked everything to save her. Belle’s heart bloomed with love as she realised how truly grateful she really was. And it was all thanks to her Papa’s unknowing sacrifice.

“I suppose my Papa was still looking out for me, right to the very end, and even now.” Belle said as she backed away, tears in her eyes, but a sorrowful smile on her face. “He knew I loved you Rumplestiltskin.” Belle revealed her final moments with her Papa to her now husband. “He knew that I would want to marry you.” She revealed with a smile.

“You would?” Rumplestiltskin replied in shock. “Even before?”

“From the moment I chipped your tea cup. That’s the moment I knew I loved you, and that I would want to one day be your wife.”

“Oh Belle!” Rumplestiltskin said tenderly as he reminisced about the time Belle had broken his tea cup when she was sixteen. He couldn’t believe that she had loved him for this long. They had wasted so much time and suffered so much heart ache. “Belle, I think I’ve loved you from the moment I bumped into you reading your favourite book.”

Belle leaned forward to fiercely capture Rumplestiltskin’s lips within her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck, nearly knocking him over with her joy. Baelfire laughed as he helped to keep his father up right, perhaps the most pleased to see these too finally happy and at peace. 

When their lips parted they smiled at one another, the dim light from the fire flickering across their faces as they leaned into one another. 

The small gold band on Belle’s finger had an entirely new meaning now. And although she was devastated to learn about the unjust sacrifice of her father she couldn’t believe how pleased she was to be married. Never in her wildest dreams did Belle think she would be so exuberantly happy to be a man’s wife. But with her two boys standing in the warm hovel with her, she knew this was exactly what she wanted. Making a mental note to thank her dear Papa next time she visited his grave. 

“We’re married.” Belle stated with an unstoppable grin.

“We are.” 

“Does this mean you’re officially my Mama now Belle?” Baelfire piped up from his place squished between their sides.

“It does Baelfire.” Belle said as she moved to give the boy his own special hug, their first hug as mother and son.

“I love you Mama.” Baelfire said and Belle’s heart nearly choked herself at his words. It was more than she could have ever hoped for, a loving husband and son. The tears fell again this time, but they were most absolutely tears of joy. 

“Now, my lovely wife, we have had a trying day, and our wonderful neighbours have been kind enough to provide us with a hearty meal. I suggest we eat, be merry, and then settle in for a well deserved and peaceful sleep.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea my brave husband.” Belle said with a blush, enjoying the endearments wholeheartedly.

Rumplestiltskin himself stopped, unbelieving the words brave to be associated with him. But the more he pondered it the truer it became. He and his son had gallantly stood up to Gaston. They had made it all the way to the palace church on the back of a donkey and occasionally on foot. Rumplestiltskin sat down to the steamy bowl of stew, while Baelfire grabbed one for Belle and then joined his family at the table. 

  
All was well that night in the small hovel nestled in the valley of the Frontlands. 


	14. The Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a sad note: There is only two more chapters after this and an epilogue ;(  
> On a happy note: Smut, smut, and more smutty smut   
> Happy Reading! xx

A clear white light was shining from the bedroom window, illuminating Belle and Rumplestiltskin as they lay intertwined beneath the blankets on their cot. The soft light fell across Belle’s face, arousing her from her first peaceful slumber in days. Belle found herself tucked tightly into Rumplestiltskin’s body, his arm wrapped around her waist and his injured foot lightly resting upon Belle’s own. 

Belle turned slightly, the sun from the window sharply hitting her eyes as she moved to sit up. She raised her forearm in defence, combating the light. She was careful of Rumplestiltskin's leg and remembered his bruised torso as she adjusted herself until she was sitting upright on the warm mattress. She looked out the window, a few clouds visible in the otherwise richly blue sky - it appeared to be a beautiful day outside. Judging by the looks of it, Belle guessed they had slept in till about midday.

Belle let out a sigh of pleasure as she gazed around the warm room. The room had new meaning now as she looked down upon the resting face of her husband. Her sweet spinner. The tender man whom she had grown to love. Her best friend. The smile slowly eased over her face, unable to stop it, as she realized how happy she was in this moment and how happy she would be for years, with her spinner and their son. In that quiet morning Belle allowed herself to dream for the first time since her father had fallen ill, or rather since her father was first suffering the effects of Gaston’s poisoning. She dreamt of Baelfire growing strong, the sheep doing well, and Rumplestiltskin earning a commission from the King. She dreamt of the hovel, and the valley, and of setting up a small school where she could teach the children to read. She dreamt of a proper wedding, with their real friends in attendance, her hands in Rumplestiltskin’s, Bae and Morraine at their sides. She dreamt of family picnics with Nana, fishing, and swimming in the river. She dreamt of carriage rides to Avonlea, and if they were ever fortunate enough to afford it perhaps a trip on board a ship to somewhere adventurous. And as she found herself dreaming of their small family she couldn’t help but wonder if her boys would ever want it to expand, even a little. But she quickly shot the idea from her mind, it was still much too soon for anything like that, and she wanted to enjoy being Baelfire’s mother, and Rumplestiltskin's wife for the time being.

Rumplestiltskin yawed as he awoke, leaning on his elbow as he looked up at Belle, her curls tousled picturesquely around her shoulders.

“Good morning sweetheart.” He rasped out.

“Good morning my husband.” She said with a smile and a laugh.

Rumplestiltskin reached for Belle’s hand and placed a tender kiss to the porcelain skin. He shifted, laying his head down in her lap and bringing his hand to stroke over her thighs.

Belle brought her hand to her spinner’s hair, gently caressing the soft brown and grey strands. She closed her eyes, leaning her head against the back of the wall. 

Rumplestiltskin’s touch was causing the hair on her thigh to stand on end, the goosebumps ghosting over her flesh. She bit down on her lip, allowing her mind to focus on the simple delicate touch of his fingers tracing a circle on her thigh. It consumed her. Her breath quickening, her stomach clenching as she anticipated more, fluid no doubt building up between her petals as she enjoyed the sensations. 

Sensing the shift Rumplestiltskin leaned down and placed a tender kiss to Belle’s thigh. “I love you my darling.” He whispered against her skin, his eyes closed, his body absorbed in the connection. “You know darling, technically since we legally became man and wife this marriage hasn’t been consummated.” Rumplestiltskin said suggestively from his place between Belle’s thighs.

“I want to Rumple, believe me, but you’re still healing. Perhaps we should wait? At least a day? Till your bruises are healed.” Belle indicated the light purple - turning yellow - bruises on Rumplestiltskin’s torso.

“Unfortunately, you are absolutely right.” Rumplestiltskin agreed as he struggled to move, sitting up beside Belle and leaning against the wall. He rubbed at the muscle in his right thigh causing the blankets to be thrown from their legs. 

“Then we can set about officially consummating this marriage.” Belle said with a smile.

“So then, you're still sure?” Rumplestiltskin said unsurely, second guessing Belle’s desire to marry him no matter how much he knew they loved each other.

“Of course I am Rumplestiltskin. I’m thrilled to be your wife.” She turned her head and captured Rumplestiltskin’s lips within her own in a simple kiss. “I was even thinking...it’s probably silly.” She said with an adorable shake to her head, the way she often did when she doubted herself.

“Tell me Belle. I’m sure any idea of yours is the farthest thing from silly.” 

Belle blushed as he brought his hand to her cheek, his thumb smoothing over the soft skin. “Well, I was hoping that, even though we really are already married...I was hoping that we could still have a proper wedding. Nothing to big! Just a small ceremony in the village, and a meal, maybe some dancing?” She finished, looking at Rumplestiltskin hopefully. It was something Belle had really wanted, and he could sense that. Rumplestiltskin himself wanted the whole village to know that this remarkable woman was part of his little family.

“I think that’s a remarkable idea Belle.” Rumplestiltskin said, leaning forward to capture Belle’s lips, more insistently this time than before. “I would like nothing more.” Rumplestiltskin said between soft kisses to her lips before slipping his tongue into her mouth. Belle’s tongue met Rumplestiltskin’s with a groan as she simultaneously tucked her fingers into his hair and lightly pulled at the strands. Belle was becoming so eager she was practically attempting to sit in his lap. One of his hands rested at her waist while the other was still resting upon her cheek. “There’s no rush darling.” Rumplestiltskin husked as they parted, looking into her lust filled eyes as her cheeks flushed with wanton embarrassment. They continued to kiss, slowly, and easily for a sweet time period, safe in their warm bed and each other's arms. Satisfied, they parted. Belle moved down resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

“So far being married has been quite nice.” She said, and the two shared a laugh. There was a pause. “So Gaston is really going to jail for poisoning my father? He will never be able to take you or Baelfire away from me?”

“The King assured us Belle. He will never bother us again. I promise.”

“How did you even make it up to the church anyways?” She questioned, sitting up and meeting his gaze for his explanation.

“We borrowed the neighbour's donkey. I rode most the way, Baelfire walked, and we switched occasionally.”

“It was a very brave thing you did.” Belle said and Rumplestiltskin smiled, feeling like he actually deserved to be Belle’s husband in that moment. It was all he ever hoped to be, worthy of Belle. 

“Come now.” Rumplestiltskin said as he struggled to stand up from the low mattress, gripping the walking stick that had rested beside his bed. “We best get Baelfire up, Morraine and her mother will be stopping by for afternoon tea and we need to right the hovel for company.”

“Absolutely my husband,” Belle said with pride as she stood up to dress and prepare themselves and their home for the company of their good friends.

*

“I can’t believe you guys are actually married now.” Baelfire said as he helped Belle put out the utensils for tea while his father put the kettle over the fire.

A soft knock came at their door and Belle looked towards Rumplestiltskin nervously. Before they were married she wouldn’t have thought twice about answering the door. But for some reason it had new meaning to her as she was now the lady of the house. Rumplestiltskin sent her a sweet nod as she brushed over her skirts and headed towards the door.

Morraine and her mother Anna were standing at the door smiling, a tray of cookies and tarts in Anna’s hand and some red roses in Morraine’s. Nana the dog went racing past the two ladies into the hovel and knocking Baelfire over onto his feet as the dog slobbered its great big pink fleshy tongue all over the boy. Baelfire giggled and laughed, rolling about with the dog, who they didn’t normally let inside the house. 

“Belle! You look wonderful!” Morraine said, as she handed Belle the flowers and the two hugged.

“Thank you so much Morraine! You were such a big help young lady.”

“No need to mention it Belle. I’m glad you’re home safe, where you belong.” Morraine said, signifying a silent agreement between the two; Belle would never leave them again. 

Belle smiled once more before gesturing for Morraine to enter the hovel. “Come on in.” 

“And how is he doing?” Anna, Morraine’s mother, asked as her head gestured towards Rumplestiltskin who was pouring hot tea into tea cups, ensuring that he would get his favourite tea cup with the small chip in it. Meanwhile, Baelfire and Morraine played with Nana on the floor. 

“He’s doing well, thanks to you and your daughters help.” Belle said as she leaned forward to kiss the air beside Anna’s cheek. 

Anna walked into the hovel, setting down the cookies and tarts on the table as Belle closed the door and found a vase for the roses and placed them on the table, roses were her absolute favourite. 

The two families sat down to their tea and quickly engaged in the tale of Baelfire and Rumplestiltskin’s brave attempt to save Belle once and for all from the wretched Gaston. 

“So you’re married then?” Anna asked as she took a small sip from her tea cup, pretending to be interested in its contents when more important gossip lay in front of her.

“We are.” Rumplestiltskin said as he exchanged an easy smile with Belle. The two of them had been doing an awful lot of smiling recently. 

“We are so pleased!” Anna said looking towards her daughter.

“Everyone’s been waiting for you to realise it.” Morraine added, and Baelfire laughed a little bit, while Belle and Rumplestiltskin looked puzzled.  _ How long had they spent hiding their feelings from one another? And how long had everyone in the village known? _

“Are you still going to have a ceremony?” Morriane questioned eagerly.

“We will. Something small, but it won't be for a few weeks. Rumple still needs to heal and we need to settle back into our lives.” 

“So no honeymoon then?” Anna asked, hiding behind her teacup as her eyebrows rose questioningly. 

Belle blushed, following the older woman’s train of thought. She went a shade even deeper when she thought about Anna knowing the pleasures Rumplestiltskin and Belle had already found beneath their sheets. “No, we have Baelfire to think about.” Belle responded for herself and her husband. Rumplestiltskin knew that it would be Belle’s dream to have a honeymoon in some far off land. But he also knew that they could never afford an adventurous trip - what’s more is they could never leave Baelfire. It wretched his heart knowing he couldn’t provide Belle with what she dreamed.

“I think I might have a compromise to offer?” Anna suggested and Rumplestiltskin’s interest piqued up. “Why don’t you let Bae have a sleepover with Morriane at my place tomorrow night?”

“You would go to the trouble for us Anna?” Belle questioned, her accent lilting with emotion for the great friends she had found in her life. 

“It’s no trouble really? Will tomorrow work for you?” Anna shared a look between Rumplestiltskin and Belle.

“Perhaps two nights from now might be best. I don’t want-” She blushed profusely before continuing under hushed breath to Anna, “I don’t want him hurting himself any further.”

Anna winked at Rumplestiltskin who thought he might nearly fall off his stool. “Excellent. It’s settled then!” Anna said cheerfully, and during Baelfire and Morraine’s rather physical celebration Bae found himself jumping up and down, gangling arms flailing, until he bumped into the table and knocked over his tea cup. The cup fell to the floor with a thick clunk. 

“Papa I’m sorry! I know this is your best set!”

“It’s alright Bae.” His father said, reaching down to pick up the small white cup. He smiled, looking over at Belle. “It’s just chipped. Now I have two cups that were chipped by the people I love most.”

 

*XXX* 

 

_ The teacups were his best set. He used them every time she came over. He had a strong desire to please and impress her. Even though he knew he was foolish for even bothering. But Belle was his friend. She was the sweet girl who liked to spend time with the lame spinner.  _

_ He held the last teacup in his hand reverently. The pale white with gold filigree and blue flower stems gave the cup a delicate quality. It seemed much too fine to belong to a lowly spinner. Rumplestiltskin had purchased the set after a rather prosperous weekend at the market.  _

_ A small knock came from the door before it was opened slightly, Rumplestiltskin looked up in anticipation. “ _

_ I’m sorry, Baelfire was just outside with Nana and he told me to come right in.” _

_ “It’s not a problem Belle. You’re always welcome here.” He smiled shyly, putting down the cup and pouring the tea.  _

_ “Baelfire seemed to be having fun. Although his sheep herding skills need some work.” Belle said as she walked towards the table and picked up her teacup. She brushed back the blue skirts of her dress before leaning against the table, her body placed between the hard wooden surface and Rumplestiltskin’s body.  _

_ Rumplestiltskin chuckled nervously, “He has been getting better.” _

_ Belle nodded in agreement, “He’s grown quite a lot in the year I’ve known him.”  _

_ “As have you.” Rumplestiltskin said absentmindedly, not realizing the gravity of what he had said. Belle’s breath hitched and Rumplestiltskin could hear the shake in her breathing. He stuttered, “I just meant that, you’ve become a fine woman Belle.”  _

_ She blushed, “You think so?” _

_ “I do.” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “You’re a beautiful young woman.” She smiled up at him, her cheeks rosy and her smile bright. With a look like that Rumplestiltskin couldn’t stop himself from continuing. “You’re intelligent, and talented. You’re never afraid to speak your mind. You’re worth far more than anyone is in this provincial town, don’t you forget that.” _

_ Belle stared at him speechlessly, her blue eyes flicking from his soft brown to the thin line of his lips. She wanted to kiss him so badly. But no matter how brave she felt, she didn’t feel brave enough for this. There was no way Rumplestiltskin would want a sixteen year old Belle. But then, here he was whispering such sweet words to her and Belle didn’t know what to think. _

_ Belle leant off the table slightly, closing the gap between. Rumplestiltskin didn’t know what to do at first. Unexpectedly he found his hand reaching up, just as Belle had closed her eyes. The back of his palm came into contact with the soft skin of her cheek and her eyes opened wide in a blue rush, her breath hitching as she flinched in shock. Belle’s fingers loosened at the sensation, the small teacup dropping to the floor.  _

_ Rumplestiltskin snatched back his hand in panic as Belle dropped to the floor after the teacup. The warm tea had spilt out, trickling to the floor as the cup lay on its side.  _

_ “I’m sorry Rumple.” Belle said from the ground, slowly rising up with the teacup in her hand. “But there’s - it’s chipped.” She raised the glass up, her brows furrowed in an expression of concern.  _

_ “It’s just a cup.” He said softly, his face twisted as he studied the soft brunette before him. “What did you just call me?” He whispered, trepidation evident in his voice as he was very aware of how close they were still standing next to each other. _

_ “Rumple…” And the endearment rolled off her lips lightly, sending warmth throughout Rumplestiltskin’s body.  _

_ “I like it.” He said timidly.  _

_ She smiled, “I’m sorry about your cup Rumple.” _

_ “I’m sorry about your cheek.” He winced, remembering that by her flinch she had undoubtedly not wanted the touch from him.  _

_ “It’s quite alright,” she smiled again, “I liked it.” And he returned her sentiment. _

 

*XXX*

 

“I like it Rumple, it looks perfect!” Belle said as she looked down upon the table, covered in a fine tablecloth, rose petals, and candles. Rumplestiltskin had prepared a fine dinner for their night away from Baelfire.

“You look perfect as well my Belle.” Rumplestiltskin looked her over, taking in the yellow cotton dress that tightened around her small waist, the neckline emphasizing her bust. His eyes stilled upon the finger that wore his gold band, a swell of pride sweeping through him. 

“You didn’t have to go to all this trouble.” Belle said as she stepped towards him, wrapping her arms about his middle and leaning in for a hug. She looked up at him and they began to sway together slightly, shuffling around the hearth of the hovel. 

“I did. I can’t afford an adventurous honeymoon for you, even though you deserve it.” He brushed a tendril of brown hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. 

“You know I don’t need that. Not when I have you and Baelfire.” She stood to her tiptoes and kissed the tip of his nose.

“The King has promised me a commission, I will be able to provide for us much better now Belle.”

“I’m glad that the fine work you do is finally being recognized for what it deserves.” She buried her face on his chest.

“You could even set up a school for the villagers.”

“What-”

“I know that you love to help with the sheep, and the sewing, and spinning Belle - but, I want you to know that I won’t be the type of husband that stops you from doing what you love.”

“Oh Rumple.” She looked up at him and he brought the tip of his finger to her chin, rising up her face as he leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss. She clung to his waist tighter. Her heart had never felt so full before. She had found her true love - something she had never expected to do - and she didn’t have to give up her dreams. 

Their lips parted as they remained swaying around the room. “It’s important to me that you’ll always be happy Belle.”

“I am happy Rumple.”

“Good.” He said before kissing her temple and parting from her grasps. Leaning on his cane, he walked over to the pot on the fire and prepared two bowls of stew.

“There is one thing - but it’s silly.” Belle said, twiddling her fingers with her hands as he laid their meal out on the table.

“Nothing that concerns you is silly Belle.”

She blushed as he sat down. Her palms were sweaty and she rubbed them on the new dress she had made. She stood on the opposite side of the table as he, bracing herself with space.

“I was just wondering if you ever thought about having more children?”

Rumplestiltskin looked at her surprised. He remembered them having a similar conversation when they expressed a desire to consummate their relationship. He had told her that he would be more than happy to someday have a baby with her.  _ So why was she asking again? _ He answered conservatively, “Milah and I were never fortunate enough to have a second child.”

“So...you’re finished trying?” She said looking down to her bare feet. Rumplestiltskin fell silent, looking up at her. He caught her eye, the demure expression on her face catching him off guard. “It’s just that we’ve never been very careful, or tried any precautions-”

“Belle? Is this...are you with child?” He asked shocked. 

“No! No, no!” She dispelled the notion as he had misinterpreted her uncertainty. “I just wanted to let you know that I’m not quite ready for it yet.” She said nervously.

“I understand. You are a new wife, and a new mother as it is.” He was calm and accepting. Belle felt relieved, if she had been married to any other man he would have been furious if she had told him she wasn’t ready to bare him sons. It was a wife's duty to pop out children and care for them. Belle had always wanted a family, but she certainly had never wanted that. “We can be more careful Belle, or if you wish tonight need not go any further then-”

“No!” Belle interrupted quickly, she was nervous about becoming a mother too soon, but that did not mean she was about to give up sex with Rumplestiltskin, especially not now that they were married. “I just thought, maybe I could ask Anna about some herbs - not all men are comfortable with their wives taking these things so I-”

“Belle,” he interrupted her, “you needn't ever ask my permission to do things. I will never claim to have power over your person: whether that be your choice or your body. I do however greatly appreciate your desire to discuss it with me. Seeing as this is about our future family. We can certainly ask for Anna’s help, even if she’ll tease me for it afterwards.” They both chuckled at that and Belle felt comfortable enough to take her seat at the table. Rumplestiltskin reached out for her hand, tightly taking the small hand within his own. “And if you want tonight we can-”

“No Rumplestiltskin. Don’t you dare try to take tonight away from me.” She said with a threatening but sweet glare. Rumplestiltskin smirked at her. But she was right, even he couldn’t wait to get his hands on her later tonight. 

They had enjoyed their meal together, changing the conversation to Baelfire and some alterations they would need to make around the hovel. Belle talked about her mother, and her father, what her childhood was like growing up. It made Rumplestiltskin smile. He told her his life had not always been happy, and that he didn’t want to spoil this happy memory with the darkness of his past. He could tell her later, and she would be more than willing to listen. He looked into her smiling face and couldn’t believe how fortunate he was. She was everything.

After they had finished and washed their bowls and pots Belle blew out the dinner candles before going to Rumplestiltskin for a hug. If every evening of her life was spent in quiet conversation with her kind and loving husband then she would be happy.

“Thank you Rumplestiltskin.” She whispered into his chest.

“Thank you Belle.” He held her tightly, “I love you sweetheart.”

“I love you too.” She leaned up, kissing his cheek before whispering into his ear, “make love to me husband.”

Rumplestiltskin led her by her hand, limping with his cane as they retreated behind the bare skin curtain to his bedroom.

Tonight would be slow. He would savour her. 

He leant his walking stick against the wall, drinking in Belle’s silhouette from the flickering candle light. Her cheeks were flushed and her bottom lip plump from having been chewed by her teeth.  

He took a step towards his wife, brushing the tendrils of rich brown hair behind her ears. He liked to see her face. He ran the back of his hand along her cheek tenderly, before tracing a finger to her lips. He pulled down her lower lip, watching her mouth part and the saliva build in anticipation. The finger trailed further down her neck, across her collarbone, and Belle closed her eyes, audibly moaning with a sigh as she enjoyed the trail of fire his finger traced across her body. His finger went straight to the centre of her chest, limited slightly by her dress. He looked up at her waiting. Belle opened her eyes in protests, the black of her pupils hungry. Rumplestiltskin licked his lips, moving the finger down to the swell of Belle’s left breast, feeling the pert weight. He traced to the side of her breast, causing goosebumps to rise on her flesh as he drew upon her body. His finger moved over to her stomach, stopping just under her belly button. He spread out his hand, the palm warm and heavy on her stomach. Belle felt her muscles flutter before a tight knot was tied in her lower belly. When Rumplestiltskin's thumb stroked against her clothed hip bone she felt as if his touch was tightening her insides with each movement. Unexpectedly Rumplestiltskin fisted her dress, causing the cotton to bunch up at Belle’s waist, rising over the swell of her ass. Using the dress he pulled her forward and kissed her. Belle was so caught off guard by the consuming kiss that she didn’t know where to put her hands at first. She began to kiss him back, her lips alternating with his and her tongue meeting his own. Their skill was perhaps masked by their passion, but it didn’t matter to Belle, she was all consumed as she felt the wetness dripping from her centre. She brought her hands to Rumplestiltskin's shoulders, clutching into his shirt, her nails digging into his skin as she arched her back into his kiss, his body towering over her. 

The kiss parted with Rumplestiltskin grinning like a wolf, and Belle blushing like a virgin. He smiled, bringing his thumb to sweep over her swollen lip, his touch just as soft and tender as before. Her blue eyes were trusting as he leaned down to her neck, kissing over the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Belle closed her eyes as she groaned, clutching onto his body still as he began to savour his way down her body. His tongue tracing her pulse, feeling it jump between his flesh as he gave her pleasure. He nibbled on her skin, sucking it into his mouth and devouring the taste of her. His hand found the strap of her dress, running his finger underneath the band before easing it off her shoulder. His mouth moved to her bare shoulder, biting down on her, causing Belle’s fingers to dig deeper into Rumplestiltskin’s skin. He removed the other strap and began to kiss along her breasts as his fingers worked at the lacing at the back of her dress. 

When the lacing was loose enough the top of her dress fell down, exposing her breasts. Her nipples were dark and pebbled, the cold air sending a shiver down her spine. He brushed the peaks with the pads of his rough thumb, staring into her eyes the whole time. He caught every reaction she made, her breath hitching, biting on her lip, her fingers clutching at his shoulders. 

“You’re so beautiful Belle.” He trailed the same path with his finger now that her skin was free, drawing a line to the centre of her breasts and underneath. His hand held her breasts within his grip, their weight falling into his hands as he massaged them. When his thumbs brushed over her nipples Belle felt a jolt between her legs, as if the sensitive flesh was connected somehow. She was moaning softly, and he drew out her soft sounds when his mouth enclosed around a nipple. He suckled her lovingly, gently sweeping over the flesh, his tongue flicking her nipple back and forth before submerging it within his mouth. He sucked, and he kissed, moving between breasts and enjoying her body. 

“Let me please you Rumple.” She whispered, feeling entirely spoiled and like she wasn’t reciprocating very much.

“You are pleasing me.” He knelt down to his feet - struggling on the way - until his face was level with her stomach. He pulled at her dress, pulling the soft fabric over her hips. Belle leaned onto her husband's shoulders as she stepped out her dress, blushing when he kissed her hip and hooked his fingers into the band on her panties. He pulled down the simple white fabric, the centre damp as he tossed it onto her dress. “Beautiful.” He whispered fondly as he pressed kisses all over her hips and pelvis before brushing his nose through her curls and kissing her hidden clit. 

“Rumple…” Belle breathed as he simultaneously parted her folds with his fingers. His finger teased her opening bringing forward the wetness that had pooled there. He rubbed her slowly, coating her in her own juices as he licked his lips. Belle’s chest heaved as his tongue licked through her folds. He sucked in her clit, rolling it around his tongue, releasing her with a plop before rapidly flicking over the nub. Belle’s thighs began to quake as his tongue traced her opening, her muscles pumping and begging to be filled. He slipped his tongue inside, feeling Belle’s knees give in as she pressed more of her weight onto him, practically hooking one leg over his shoulder as she struggled to stand. His tongue teased her insides while his sharp nose fumbled against her clit, pushing down firmly on the nub as he rubbed and teased her. 

Belle came, a salty liquid rushed against Rumples tongue as he withdrew, licking her folds until she was clean, her body still tingling with pleasure. Belle was about ready to collapse. She heaved a deep breath before falling over onto the cot, her breasts bouncing as she went. Rumplestiltskin still marvelled at the fact that he brought her pleasure. Maybe he wasn’t as awful as Milah had always told him - perhaps it was just her tactic to fight off having to lay with him. 

“Come here Rumple, It’s your turn now.” Belle said, still catching her breath, her breasts rising and falling rapidly. She gestured for Rumplestiltskin to join her on the bed.  

Rumplestiltskin stood up, stumbling with his bad leg and practically falling on the bed. Belle laughed out and Rumple flushed slightly, but soon her arms were around his neck and she was kissing him to express her enjoyment. Belle’s hand went right to Rumplestiltskin’s clothed thigh, she rubbed up his leg until her hand quickly found his cock. Pleased to find him hard and curved in his pants she stroked over the thickness while paying attention to his lips. He dug his fingers into her naked waist, pulling at her flesh while he kissed her back. He found it difficult to focus on her lips when her hand was rubbing him through his pants.

He whined when her pressure increased but he continued to focus on her wet tongue and sweet taste. She slipped her hand into the waist of his pants, dipping into his underwear. She fumbled within the constraints at first, feeling awkward but he kissed her lips twice in quick succession making her smile and reminding her how she was comfortable with this man and loved him with all her heart. Feeling a little more confident again she manoeuvred around until her hand has able to grip him within his pants. He hissed into her mouth when she began to tug along the shaft of his cock. She made sure to reach for the skin at his tip until she could push against the head of his cock, causing him to thrust his hips towards her. In an effort to distract her he began kissing down her neck, but Belle responded cleverly, reaching lower to fondle his balls. Rumplestiltskin muttered an expletive before losing all concentration and burying his face in Belle’s neck. She smiled cheekily before kissing his temple. She pulled her hand from his pants and he took the moment to catch his breath and compose himself. Meanwhile Belle pushed at his tunic, pulling the fabric over his back and completely off when he sat up straight. She tossed the shirt to the floor and moved to straddle Rumples hips. He leaned back against the wall, his hands coming to her breasts as Belle began to rock against him. She swivelled her hips, rubbing over his cock as she kissed down his neck. Her tongue set a course for his chest, her fingers spanning his heated skin as she felt the muscles in his stomach twitch. She tried to line his cock with her clit to increase her pleasure but she was having trouble with the angle and Rumplestiltskin thrusting his hips wasn’t helping her any. He move his hands from her breasts to her bare bottom, pulling apart the globes of her cheeks and rubbing his fingers into the ample flesh as he guided her over his cock. Soon Belle’s hands went to the waistband of his pants, tugging them down as she sat atop his lap. He struggled to lift his hips while she pulled at the material, but after much rocking the pants came loose and in one tug his pants and underwear were stuck around his thighs. 

His cock sprung free and he grabbed the base of it with one hand. “Are you ready love?” He asked, looking into her eyes.

Belle nodded as she stood up on her knees. Rumplestiltskin brought the tip of his cock towards her centre, the head rubbing through her silky folds before slipping into her opening. Belle braced her hands on Rumplestiltskin’s shoulders as she let the head slip in, her channel contracting around it and pulling his shaft deeper into her. She sank down slowly, feeling him pull her apart. He already brought a hand to her clit, hoping to make her body hum as she accommodated his girth. Belle cried when he rubbed her sensitive clit, feeling her channel clench further around him, sinking deep into her. She let out a heavy breath when she felt his thighs against her ass, his cock buried balls deep within her. Belle began rocking forwards at first, thrusting her body in time with his strokes on her clit. She bit down on her lip, her hair falling into her face, sweat building between her breasts as they bounced. When Rumplestiltskin shunted his hips, thrusting into her pussy, Belle cried out and buried her head in the corner of Rumplestiltskin’s neck. She tried to raise herself off his cock, sinking down on him as he thrust into her, but she was so close she could barely concentrate. 

He brought his spare hand to her face, tucking the fallen hair behind her ear and cupping her face with his hand, his fingers bracing the back of her neck as his thumb brushed the hard line of her jaw. He directed her gaze to his eyes, focusing her concentration. In that moment she was solely focused on him, his heavy breathing, his dark eyes, his cock stretching her, and his hand making her clit tingle. She broke desperately, picking up her pace as she rode his cock through the orgasm, all the while keeping their eyes locked together. It was erotic and intense, and as soon as her tremors subsided, Rumplestiltskin kissed her lips before rolling them over roughly and pounding his hips into her body. 

He thrust into her, inhibition forgot as he worked to go harder and faster. His balls were tight, his cock hard as he reached for his own orgasm. Belle brought her hands behind his neck and wrapped her legs around the small off his back, her feet hitting the pants that were still forgotten somewhere down around his knees by now. 

“Belle, can I?” He pleaded, his face constricted as he struggled to fight off the impending release.

“Yes my love.” She responded encouragingly as he let go immediately. 

He pumped his seed into her body, his head shooting back as he braced himself over her, thrusting through the wave of release. When he road out his climax he collapsed on top of Belle, burying his face in her neck as he caught his breath against her damp skin. Belle ran her fingers over his back, calming him down as their bodies continued to hum. 

After catching their breath he pulled himself from within her and succumbed to the comfort of the soft pillows. Belle smiled up at him with a chuckle, still watching him catch his breath. She licked her lips, her throat feeling dry from the exertion as she leaned into her husband’s body and placed her palm over his heart. They laid in silence as she felt the beating loose momentum, slowly fading. As Belle closed her eyes to feel it she momentarily feared it might continue to slow and stop. In that moment she didn’t know what she would do without him. A tear began to build up in her eyes, slipping past her lashes and onto her cheek. Rumplestiltskin took her hand within his own, gripping it tightly and bringing it up to his lips for a kiss. 

“I love you more than anything.” He whispered, kissing the tear from her cheek and then kissing her lips peacefully. 


	15. Birthday Suprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter....
> 
> Here comes trouble...

Celebrating their honeymoon had given Belle and Rumplestiltskin some much needed time to themselves. It had also allowed them to settle into each other's company as man and wife. Since the unexpected marriage, and the elimination of Gaston, the small family had been settling into life together. Baelfire was still a little put off by the increased displays of affection between his Papa and new Mama, but his parents were happy and it made his home a happier place; he expected he would soon become accustomed to it. 

They had happily been planning the wedding for a few weeks now. Morraine and Anna were more than eager to assist Belle in her preparations. But the wedding planning had taken a small pause when the women had decided to plan a little something special for Baelfire instead. He was turning eleven years old and they had planned a birthday party for him in the field next to both families’ houses. Belle had baked a special cake and prepared the food with Morraine, Anna had worked on the decorations and guests, and Nana and Rumplestiltskin had gotten Baelfire a special gift. Baelfire had been talking about it nonstop since his parents had told him about the special event they were planning. And on the morning of Baelfire’s birthday he raced into his parent’s bedroom, hopping between them on their bearskins and waking them up!

“Good morning! Wake up Papa! Belle! It’s my birthday!” Baelfire shouted with a gentle shake to his Papa.

Rumplestiltskin woke first, clutching the blankets to his waist and glancing over at his wife to ensure she was covered; since their marriage they had grown accustomed to sleeping in their bare skin next to one another. He had not expected his son to rush in on them. 

“Happy birthday Bae!” Rumplestiltskin said, sitting up to kiss his boys forehead and offer him a hug.

Belle rolled over, picking up the blankets with her as she sat up, “Happy birthday Bae.” She added, kissing the boys temple while he was within his father's grip.

“Belle and I will be out soon son and we’ll make you some breakfast before the party.”

“Okay!” Baelfire said as he stood up, walking over the cot and hopping to the floor. “Can I go outside and wait for Morraine?”

“Alright, just don’t go waking up the whole village.” Rumplestiltskin said as Belle giggled beside him.

“I promise! I’ll probably just play with Nana until everyone’s ready!” And the boy ran off in excitement, the hovel door was heard closing behind him as he left. 

“That was unexpected.” Belle said as she shifted closer to Rumplestiltskin, filling the gap between them that had been caused by a rambunctious eleven year old. 

“He’s excited Belle. It warms my heart to see him so happy.” He tucked his arm under Belle’s neck, bringing his free hand to trace her collarbone. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted. For years it always felt like he was afraid to smile, afraid to feel happy in case it was all taken away from him.”

“Do you feel like that too Rumple?”

His lips quirked, “Not anymore Belle.” She hooked her leg over his hip as she leaned forward to kiss his lips. His hand came to her jaw, the firm contour juxtaposing the soft curves of her body against his. Belle parted from his lips with a noise of surprise as she felt the hard tip of his cock poke her stomach. 

“I’m sorry.” Rumplestiltskin said flatly, embarrassed by his body’s natural reactions and the fact that their simple kissing already resulted in pre-cum dripping over the tip of his cock and smearing against her bare stomach.

“I’m only sorry you didn’t mention it sooner.” Belle said with a naughty wink before reaching her hand down to his balls.

Rumple grunted into her grip, smashing down on his teeth as she placed chaste kisses to his face, while obscenely tugging at his cock.

He tried to hold onto logical thought as Belle’s thumb rubbed over his leaking slit, “Belle we shouldn't - Baelfire is just-”

“Baelfire is outside.” She whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth.

He pressed their lips together, easing his tongue into her mouth. Surprised at first, she soon continued to kiss him back before he whispered against her lips, “Spread your legs Belle. I want to be inside you.” 

Belle’s breath hitched as he panted, she was properly turned on right now. She lifted her leg higher on his hip, opening herself up. His hand covered hers on his cock and she stared into his eyes patiently, waiting for what he had planned. She gasped when he rubbed the tip of his cock against her folds, spreading her lips open. His cock found her wet and wanting, spreading her juices over her pussy with the tip of his prick. Belle felt her stomach tighten, it was incredibly erotic feeling her own pussy tingle as her hand was clasped to his cock, held in place by his firm grip. When she was thoroughly lubricated he directed their hands, and his shaft to her pussy. He rubbed his shaft through her folds, feeling her lips part as he hammered through. “Let go sweetheart.” He asked, and she let go of his cock, gripping his forearm instead as he continued to slowly thrust through slickness. Belle bit down on her lip when his head rubbed against her clit, the angle intensified by their close position. Unable to wait any longer Rumplestiltskin raised her leg higher, his cock bumping into her opening - causing Belle to shriek - before his shaft plunged into her cunt. He sealed her lips with a kiss, no sense in alerting Baelfire when their alone time was so precious and far between. He thrust into her leisurely, his pubic mound hitting her clit, their heated bodies rubbing against one another. Belle found herself swivelling her hips, thrusting up to feel the delicious pressure against her clit as he slowly eased in an out of her. His thrusts were deep and thorough; their coupling wasn’t frantic, but intense. They focused on each others’ faces, watching the pleasure unfold as their hushed breaths quickened and the orgasms built. He picked up his pace unintentionally, their movements still tender but the release impending. The speed caused him to thrust a little harder and the head of his cock was soon plunging against that spot inside Belle that made her feel alive. She came quietly, feeling the chills rack her body with shakes, her breathing and pupils the only real hint of the white explosion happening behind her eyes and the raging clamping in her pussy. Her inner walls clenched around his cock, tightening on him as he struggled to thrust any further. He came with her, his balls tightening with release as the pleasure burst through him, his warm seed gushing into her in thick spurts.

“What a lovely way to wake up.” Belle said with a smile before kissing him softly.

“How would my wife like a warm bath this morning?” Rumplestiltskin asked kindly, before pulling from within her, rolling over and standing with a limp. His cock was flaccid and his essence smeared against his thigh as he began to dress.  

“I would love one Rumple.” She sat up, allowing the blankets to fall and reveal her soft breasts. “But I think you might require one to. We can’t have you smelling of sex at your own son’s party! Think of the scandal.” She said in a teasing fashion that made her husband rosy in the cheeks.

“Oh, I had every intention of joining.” He said brazenly, and Belle’s mouth fell open in shock, surprise, and turned on, by his audacity. 

After several trips he had returned with the bathing tub, filling it with fresh water from the well - it was going to be cold, but at least it would be refreshing.

“You should have let me do that, your leg will be sore after today.” She said as she took the hand he offered her, the sheets falling from around her as she stood from the bed and stepped into the crisp water.

“Will you let me spoil my wife just a little.” He said endearingly and she smiled, she never thought herself a girl who needed it before, but she did like it when he spoiled her, especially when they were simple things like drawing her a bath.  

Rumplestiltskin picked up a clean washcloth and the fragrant bar of soap Belle had picked up at the last market. He began to rub her light skin, the soap bubbling over her body as he went. He cleaned her shoulders and her chest, paying more attention than necessary to her pebbled nipples which the two simply laughed in ease. Taking off his shirt he dipped further into the tub, rubbing her stomach, making sure to get the cum from there and between her thighs. He cleaned her curls and her pussy, not teasing her in any way but touching what he loved with admiration and care. She lifted up her legs and he moved down to her feet, pretending to wince dramatically in discomfort when he sniffed them, causing Belle to playfully splash him with some water. After the laughter subsided he moved to her back and then they washed her hair. 

“Your turn.” She said, standing up in the tub to help him in without his walking stick. He took off his pants before standing in the cold water, Belle bent into the tub, picking up the washcloth and washing his body clean. She paid particular detail to his face, neck, and behind his ears where the sweat would build up in the summer sun. She eased over his chest, frowning when she took note of his ribs; she would need to feed him some more. She took extra care to clean his hands, which got dirty from working with the sheep; the soap also kept his skin moist and would prevent it from roughening up while he spun. She bent down in front of his cock, and rather than taking the cloth to his member she opened her mouth, directing the soft flesh inside. Rumplestiltskin grabbed her wet hair, digging his fingernails into her scalp as her tongue licked him clean. It was much too soon for him to get hard again, but he always felt arousal with the vision of her on her knees before him. After releasing him with a wet plop she did in fact bring the cloth to his sack, making sure he was truly clean. She removed the cum from his thighs and cleaned the sparse hairs on his legs. When she had finally gotten between his toes she stood up to face him, “Time for your hair,” she smiled.

Belle stepped out of the tub, helping her husband down before he submerged in the water and she washed his hair with the fine potions they had purchased in town. She was very delicate with his hair, it was fine and silky within her fingers, and she loved the feel of it. After they were both clean they dressed, kissed each other on the lips and set about emptying the bath water outside.

By the time Belle and Rumplestiltskin had ventured outside Baelfire was already playing a game of football with some of the kids from the village. After eating a quick breakfast the couple set about putting out the refreshments on the nearby picnic tables. Around lunch time guests began to show up and the enjoyment was high. Rumplestiltskin felt very proud, seeing his son play with the children of the village. He also felt a surge of affection when Belle snuck up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“He’s happy Rumple and you’re an amazing father.”

“And you’ve become an amazing mother.” He leaned around to kiss her. “Thank you for taking him as your own, for actually caring for him.” His heart wept with emotion.

“There’s no need to thank me, it’s quite easy, I love my boys very much.” She swung around to face him, kissing him again.

“Rumplestiltskin?” An unfamiliar voice shrieked from behind the crowd of people near the picnic table. The villagers began to part, several of them whispering next to each other, looks of shock on their face. As the crowd thinned, two figures were present, moving forward down the dirt path. 

Baelfire turned to see what the fuss was about, freezing in his tracks. He shot a look to his Papa who was staring at the approaching figures, gripping onto his walking stick and his bride tightly for support as the world crumbed around him.

“Well, well, if it isn’t the lame spinner?” A deep male voice hissed.

“Rumplestiltskin is that you?” The female voice said, sheer surprise evident in her voice.

It was Milah and Killian. 

“Milah...Killian.” Rumplestiltskin greeted, trying his very best not to stutter out of fear. 

“Well I’ll be damned.” Killian said with a laugh.

Milah’s gaze went from Rumplestiltskin to Belle and back again, before her worried expression found what she really sought, her gaze freezing on Baelfire. 

From the look of panic on his face it was evident that Baelfire had no idea his mother was still alive. 

 

*XXX*

 

_ “Surprise! Happy Birthday Belle!” Rumplestiltskin said as he set the small little cake with blue icing and a thin wax candle on the table.  _

_ “Rumple! You didn’t do this just for me?” She looked at him astonished, watching the warm wax drip over the burning flame and into the fluffy icing. He could have chosen to buy his son food with the money it took to bake this, but instead he spent it on the lonely girl next door. _

_ “It’s not every day a young lady becomes eighteen.” He smiled shyly and Belle had to bite down on her bottom lip to stop herself from smiling and stop the tears from falling. “Well make a wish.” He indicated towards the small little cupcake.  _

_ Belle closed her eyes and took a deep breath before letting out the air, the candle blowing out in a small whiff of smoke. Rumplestiltskin clapped lightly in the dark room, the only light coming from the fire. It was late; he had already put Bae to sleep. Belle had missed their afternoon tea because she was spending the day with her father, but he two had fallen asleep early tonight. So Belle and Rumplestiltskin had arranged to meet later. _

_ “What did you wish for?” Rumplestiltskin inquired as he pulled out the candle and washed it in a nearby bucket. Candles were too expensive to waste and he knew he could use it for something later.  _

_ “I can’t tell you what I wished for! Then it won't come true!” Belle said with a cheeky smile. _

_ “Fair enough.” He respected the superstition, he often agreed that saying things out loud gave them a real quality, and if something was real it could hurt you or disappoint you if it weren’t to come to fruition.  _

_ “Besides I almost have everything I could possibly wish for!” _

_ He looked at her doubtingly. He knew she had come from a better life in Avonlea. No doubt her family once had money, but they had fallen on difficult times with the passing of her mother. He knew that life wasn’t easy with an eccentric father like Maurice, Rumplestiltskin himself knew what it was like having an outcast, and even being the outcast father. Most girls in the  _ _ valley had enchanting dreams, idyllic fantasies that would see them leaving their misery for a rich and handsome man. He did however know that Belle was much more practical than all that childish nonsense. Still, he questioned her admittance, “Really? You wouldn’t even wish for a library full of books? Or perhaps a ship to set sail and travel to far off places?”  _

_ She dispelled his first guess rather quickly, “There is a mountain of books right here in the town library. And as far as travel,” she paused, “As much as I would love to have adventures in far off places, I know that I would miss my home, my Papa, and my...friends.” _

_ He looked at her longingly. “That’s very practical and sweet of you Belle.” She blushed and Rumplestiltskin decided to make another attempt. “Perhaps, you might wish for a prince?” _

_ Belle looked at  _ _ him alarmingly. He knew that Gaston had fancied her, but he also knew - from saving her - that she did not want Gaston. “I don’t think a prince would like me very much.” She concluded. _

_ “Now why would you think that? You’re beautiful, intelligent, caring. You have a kind heart and a light soul. You love deeply. You’re adventurous, courageous, and brave.” He could have gone on forever, but that might have given too much of his feelings away. _

_ “You need to stop speaking so sweetly to me Rumple.” Belle whispered, looking up into his eyes from her thick lashes.  _

_ Rumplestiltskin felt a stab in his chest, idiot! “Right, I’m... _ _ I’m sorry Belle. It’s tasteless of me, I should have-” _

_ “No, Rumple,” she reached her hand out for his, “I just meant, you’re far too kind for me, and I already have a growing affection for you.” _

_ His heart officially stopped. She was holding his hand, and  _ _ she felt affection for him! They stared at one another awkwardly the space between them growing bigger and bigger as the moment passed. _

_ “Right.” Rumplestiltskin muttered, taking out a knife and going to cut a small piece from the cake.  _

_ “Oh Rumple it’s fine.” Belle stopped him from cutting into the sugary treat. “Baelfire can have the cake. I’m sure he must have really wanted it. Besides he deserves a treat.” She smiled. _

_ “That’s very sweet of you Belle. Are you sure Belle?”  _

_ “Of course I’m sure, I love him.” She said easily, looking right into Rumplestiltskin’s eyes. She saw the moment the confusion swept across his face. Leaving him still as he pondered what she had just said. “I just meant,” she began nervously, “I just meant that I care for him. Like the two of you have become part of my family… and well, I suppose I love him? Does that make sense? Is it alright-” _

_ “You love him like he’s your family?” Rumplestiltskin questioned quietly, his throat dry.  _

_ “Yes.” Belle looked right at Rumplestiltskin, hoping her birthday wish was coming true and that he would finally recognize her feelings. She was eighteen now after all.  _

_ “And, and what about, could you, I mean-” _

_ “Love you?” She interrupted her heart thumping out of her chest.  _

_ “Yes.” He whispered and Belle tried not to betray herself by reacting to much. _

_ “Yes.” And it was barely a whisper. _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “Yes.” She repeated once more, both of them choking on the very air they were breathing. The silence grew between them, neither brave enough to venture any further. “I’m sorry.” Belle was first to give in to her foolishness. “It’s late Rumplestiltskin, I should really be going. Thank you, really, for the birthday surprise. You mean the world - it meant the world to me.” She clarified hastily, making a quiet retreat for the hovel door. _

_ “It’s late, let me at least walk you home.” _

_ Belle let herself breathe, trying to calm down and rationalize a bit. “Yes that would be lovely thank you. _

_ They stood briefly at her door - the walk was a short one but it was dark and chilly out. _

_ “Thank you Rumplestiltskin.” She said once more, feeling a little foolish from before. But now it was her last chance for the evening, now was the time to be brave. She stood up to her tip toes placing her soft lips against his warm cheek, both their eyes fluttering closed.  _

_ They parted without a word, both lost in their own minds as she entered the cottage and he walked back to the hovel. She didn’t know what this meant for them. All Belle knew for certain was that was the best birthday surprise she had ever had. _

 

*XXX*

 

“Well isn’t this a surprise.” Killian chuckled, flashing a suave grin to all the ladies gathered around the picnic table.

Milah’s gaze was still locked on Baelfire, his face frozen in confusion. 

“Happy birthday Bae.” His mother smiled at him, a big bright smile.

“Don’t go near him.” Rumplestiltskin threatened, dropping his hold from Belle’s waist and gripping his walking stick in front of him - it made an excellent weapon when threatened. 

“Mama?” Baelfire stepped forwards, recognizing the tall woman with long dark hair. 

“Please Bae.” Rumplestiltskin whispered pleadingly to his son who took a brave step in front of him, standing before his birth mother.

“Happy birthday Bae.” She bent down, hesitant at first, but hugging him awkwardly.

“Are you real?” He whispered, knowing for many years as a small boy he had wished for a real Mama, but he had thought that wish had already come true with Belle. 

“Of course I’m real.” She said harshly, looking towards Rumplestiltskin and the child he held at his waist.

“Papa, you told me she was dead?” Baelfire remained rather calm, looking towards his Papa for an explanation.

“A liar and a coward!” Killian spat out and Baelfire looked towards the man in leather with a cross expression. He didn’t like him very much, and he wasn’t sure why he had come to his party holding hands with his mother - his  _ dead  _ mother.

“How could I tell you the truth Bae, you were so little.” Rumplestiltskin’s voice cracked with shame.

“You lied to me?” He turned now to face his Papa privately.

“She left us, for that pirate.” He tilted his head toward Killian and Baelfire didn’t understand why his mama would leave him and his Papa for that wretched man.

“Because you were too cowardly to fight for her!” Killian chimed in again, enjoying making a spectacle about the lame spinner and his wife’s desertion - it had been popular gossip in the valley for years. 

“My father isn’t a coward!” Baelfire shouted unexpectedly as he turned to face his mother and her pirate lover. “He’s brave. We travelled all the way to the palace and defeated Gaston so that we could save Belle!”

“Belle?” Milah questioned, looking up to the small girl Baelfire had pointed to.

“Belle.” Killian echoed, licking his lips as his eyes devoured Belle, making her look towards him in disgust.

“Belle? Is this some kind of joke Rumplestiltskin?” Milah asked, taking note of the way his arm was on her waist, and the little gold band on her finger - he had never given Milah a gold ring.

“Why did you leave Mama?” Baelfire asked, but Milah ignored him, pushing past her own son to tower over Belle.

“You have a child bride?” She spat at Belle, who stood her ground, not wanting to make a bigger mess then this was already turning out to be. She would let Milah have her fun at her expense and then they would figure out as a family what it would take to get rid of her - that is, if Baelfire wanted her gone. An unexpected sense of panic swept through Belle,  _ what if Milah was here to take him away?  _ At that thought Belle stood tall, she was going to fight for her son, no matter what. But it turned out she didn’t need to. Baelfire stepped forward, pushing past his Mama who had just done the same to him.

“Belle is Papa’s wife! They’re to be wed soon, in a proper ceremony. And she’s to be my official Mama then.” He stated proudly. 

“What?” Milah looked down at the eleven year old. “Do you think I care whom you call your Mama boy?” Rumplestiltskin grabbed his sons shoulder in comfort. “I don’t give a damn who you weep to when you're upset, I don't give a damn who spreads their legs for your lame father, I don’t give a damn about this stupid valley, and your silly little family because I never wanted any of it, and that’s exactly why I left!”

Baelfire stood motionless, he was breaking on the inside. Why would a woman - why would his mother - say such things to him?

“Why are you here Milah?” Rumplestiltskin asked through gritted teeth after her shouting had stopped, her face red from the exertion, and everyone had calmed down slightly. 

“I came here for a divorce. But I see somehow you managed to remarry, without my consent. Are you sure this marriage is legal Rumple and you haven’t just turned this lovely young girl into your whore.” Milah smiled at Belle sinfully.

“After you were gone for five years Milah I went to the Minister. We were abandoned for five years and thus an annulment was granted.”

“It was that easy?” Killian expressed, as if it was something they should have thought about. “We could have been married by now Milah!”

“If I’d have known I never would have come back.” Milah said quietly.

“Then, you're not here to take him?” Rumplestiltskin said under hushed breath, he didn’t want Killian hearing any of this - it already hurt him enough that his boy would be hearing it.

“No Rumple, I’m not here to take him.” Milah looked down remorsefully at her son. “I’m sorry I left Baelfire. I just wasn’t meant to do this.”

Bae didn't know what to say, he just reached his hand up until he found Belle’s who tugged him reassuringly. 

“How can I ensure you won’t ever take him from me?”

Milah sighed, she didn’t have time for this, she didn’t want to be here anymore, she wanted to be on the Jolly Roger married to Killian. “I’ll sign him away to you.”

“You will?” Rumplestiltskin was dumbfounded.

“Yes, yes give me some ink, and paper. I will sign away my right. I just want to be rid of this valley!”

It was Morraine who came running with an ink well, quill, and piece of parchment. 

“Wait!” Rumplestiltskin stopped her unexpectedly and both Milah and Belle looked at him as if he were daft. “You must sign him over to Belle as well.”

“To what?” Milah looked at the petite brunette with un- explainable jealousy in her eyes. 

“You must sign over your right to both Belle and myself.” His contact with Milah did not waver as he confidently set his terms.

“Baelfire are you okay with that?” Belle finally peaked up, ensuring this is something Bae would want, no matter how much Belle wanted it.

“You mean, you would legally be my mama?” Bae asked for clarification.

“If your birth mother signs over her claim on you? Is that alright?”

“Yes, I’d love for you to be my Mama Belle.” And she squeezed his hand tightly again.

Part of Milah’s heart broke, the last piece of it that had still belonged to her son. But now everything that had once connected her to this place was severed and she need never return again.

“Alright, I’ll sign my claim over to Belle and Rumplestiltskin.” She said as she wrote down her wish on the paper, sealing it with her signature. They could take the documents to a notary but none of them could afford it, and none of them had the time, they all wanted this to be over, and Rumplestiltskin expected for once that Milah would keep her word and she would not be back again. 

“I’m sorry Bae.” She said once more looking down at her son before turning to Killian and taking his hand within her own. “Oh and happy birthday son.” She said as she waved goodbye to him, the pirate and her walking down the dirt path and towards the docks.

 

It felt like Bae’s party had been ruined. Many of the guests had left after that, out of discomfort and out of respect for the family. Morraine and her mother had done all of the clean up while Baelfire, Belle, and Rumplestiltskin retreated to their hovel.

“I’m ashamed that I lied to you Bae.” Rumplestiltskin said uncomfortably, facing his son as a man.

“At first I was mad Papa, but then...why would she treat me so?” The boy sat on a stool at the dinner table, a pained expression on his young face. 

“I’m sorry my boy, I wish I could offer a better explanation to you.”

“It’s alright. I know what it’s like to have a real Mama.” Baelfire looked over at Belle who had been fussing at the kitchen and now brought over the special cake she and Morraine had made for him. He smiled, “Thanks Mama.” Rumplestiltskin stared at his son and Belle stood in the middle holding the cake. “What it’s official now, can’t I use it as much as I want?” And the boy had managed to do it again, he turned an unimaginably tense situation into a laughing affair, his joke and good humour infectious amongst the family who shared in his laugh together.

“Alright Bae. Your birthday isn’t over yet. So make a wish and blow out your candles.” 

Baelfire closed his eyes, taking in all the air that he could to blow out the carefully placed eleventh birthday candles. He blew in a rush of air and the candles swiftly went out.

“Well son? What did you wish for?” Rumplestiltskin asked as his wife - and now legal mother of his child - began to cut their son's birthday cake.

  
“I didn’t wish for anything Papa. I’ve already got everything I could have ever wished for.”


	16. I Do, Until The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! The very end *cries softly* This story has meant so much to me and I thank all of you who stuck with me, hopefully you have enjoyed it as much as I have! I will post the Epilogue next week, so at least you have some fluffiness to look forward to!
> 
> Happy Reading Everybody! xx
> 
> -Taylor

Belle was nervous. But she was nowhere near as terrified as she was for her first wedding. This time around she felt the butterflies happily floating around her stomach. She was surrounded by her friends and her family and she was marrying her true love.

She looked at her reflection in the small handheld mirror Morraine was holding up for her.

“You look beautiful Belle.” Morraine exclaimed as she smiled up at Belle.

Belle felt the colour rise in her cheeks, feeling the heat on her face.

“Get her a sip of water Morraine, I don’t want her overheating.” Anna instructed to her daughter as she put the final pin in Belle’s hair. Belle’s dark brown curls were tousled around her face, cascading over her shoulders. The shorter strands of her hair had been brought back into a bun at the back of her head, the bun accented with Gold jewels that Rumplestiltskin had made from his golden spinning thread. “You look blushing my dear.” Anna pulled one final stray piece of hair into the elegant bun. Morraine returned and handed Belle the cup of water, which she sipped inelegantly, her thirst endless. “Don’t drink too much girl, we can't get you to a chamber pot now that you’re already in this dress.”

“Sorry.” Belle muttered as she handed the glass back to Morraine.

“Morraine, go put that in the kitchen, then cross over to the hovel, make sure the gentlemen are all ready, then see to it that everyone heads over to the cherry tree for the ceremony.”

Morraine nodded, leaving the girls in the small room in Anna’s home - it was tradition to separate the bride and the groom on their wedding day, even if Belle and Rumplestiltskin were already married this was her first wedding - it was their wedding -  and they wanted to do it right.

Belle bit down on her bottom lip and Anna scolded her for ruining her lip gloss. She had very little make up, some lip gloss and eyeshadow, her cheeks were flushing enough on their own, and her lashes were already thick and dark - besides Anna had a feeling Rumplestiltskin preferred her just the way she was and she knew that Belle was comfortable in her skin.

“Nervous for the wedding night?” Anna teased with a raise of her brow and if it was possible Belle flushed further.

“You know I’m not. I have already been married for a month now.”

“I was only teasing Belle dear. I don’t mean to pry.”

“Yes you do Anna.” Belle said with a small giggle, knowing the older woman’s penchant for gossip. “My husband and I have come to know one another as a man and wife should.” She still couldn’t help but feeling a little bit embarrassed talking about the pleasures her husband gave her.

“But it must be hard with Baelfire?” Anna asked, knowing all too well the trouble of trying to lay with her husband when she had endless wee ones to attend to.

“I won’t lie it will be nice to have him gone for the night - thank you for watching him again.” Belle added, looking forward to having a proper wedding night.

“My pleasure dear.” Anna smiled, before reaching down to smooth out the curves in Belle’s dress.

“Anna…” Belle started, a little shy when bringing up the subject, but she supposed since they were already on the topic of sex it seemed an appropriate time as any. “I know you practice midwifery and I was wondering-”

“Child, have you already become pregnant?” Anna asked, trying to hide her smile. She knew this was the time most young brides had fallen pregnant come their marriage. Why even Anna’s own daughter was now expecting her first baby only a month after the wedding.

 _Why was everyone assuming she was always pregnant?_ Belle looked down at her stomach, smoothing over the fabric and focusing on the white slippers she wore, peeking out from underneath her dress. “No, I was just wondering...Rumplestiltskin thinks it’s wise if we wait a while…I am still young, and there’s Baelfire, and we’re quite happy-”

“I understand.” Anna said, grabbing the shy girl’s hand before leaving the room in search of something. She returned a second later with a small vile of liquid. “A drop in your tea every morning should do. When that vile is out come see me and I shall give you more, free of charge.”

“Oh Anna! Thank you so much!” Belle leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s neck.

“Call it a wedding present my sweet girl.” She slipped the vial into the little white purse Belle had brought with her; she would ensure the vile made it home with Belle.

Morraine came into the room, her hair frizzed by the hot summer air, but still looking very grown up in the light yellow maid of honour dress she wore. “The Minister is ready, your husband awaits Belle.” Morraine said with a smile, holding the door open and waiting for the two women.

“Alright then,” Anna said as she made one final sweep of Belle, “It’s time for me to go take my seat then.” And Anna left the room, heading for the cherry tree by the river.

Belle let out a deep breath, looking at her picture one last time in the full length mirror. She wished her father could be here to walk her down the aisle. She looked down at her dress, a tear slipping from her eyes. The dress had been her mother's, and she wished her mother would have been alive to see her in it.

 

*XXX*

 

_“It was your mother's.” Maurice said as he held up the frail white dress._

_Belle walked over to him, he had been going through old boxes again, the things they had brought with them to the Frontlands from Avonlea but hadn’t gotten around to opening yet. She didn’t know what his obsession was with going through them lately. Ever since the doctor had been by to visit he had been looking through piles of paper and old boxes, Belle found it quite odd._

_“What was hers Papa?”_

_“This!” He held up the gown to her body, measuring its fit with his eyes. “It’s her wedding dress Belle.”_

_“It’s beautiful!” Belle reached for the soft material, it was very fine quality, she had known that her mother’s family used to have money, until she choose to leave and be with the man she loved._

_“Will you try it on Belle?” Maurice asked, his face forming into an expression that was difficult for Belle to say no to._

_“But Papa-”_

_“I know, I know, my girl isn’t ready to be married!” Maurice almost mocked her slightly, reciting bits he had heard Belle repeat multiple times, especially whenever he brought up marriage or nice boys. “My Belle is going to marry for love and have adventures! But that doesn’t mean she can’t have a little fun and try on her mother's wedding gown. Please? For me?”_

_Belle looked at him skeptically and he nudged closer to her, twirling the dress around romantically._

_“Alright! Alright! I’ll try it on!” Belle said, trying to hide her eagerness. Trying on the dress would be the closest she had ever been to her mother since her death four years ago._

_Belle went into her bedroom to try on the gown. It was difficult for her to lace up on her own but she managed, she had always had to rely on herself to lace up her gowns since her mother's death. She felt a tear forming in her eyes as she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress fit her perfectly, and her dark brown hair and soft blue eyes were so reminiscent of her mother. The dress had cap-sleeves that looked like they fell off the shoulders, leaving the skin of the neck and collarbone bare. A small sweetheart neckline was emphasized by beading along the top sleeves of the bodice. The beading came into the design of an intricate heart just in the middle of the breast. It had a defined waist and then the light fabric flared out at the empire. It was exquisite._

_She left her bedroom slowly, smiling wide as she saw the tender expression on her Papa’s face. “Belle you look remarkable!” He held his hand out for her and Belle walked towards it, placing her smaller hand in his chubby one. Maurice spun Belle around before pulling her into a hold, one hand on her waist, the other with her hand as they began to waltz and twirl around the room. They laughed joyously, the dress flowing as father and daughter shared a wedding dance. “Your mother would want you to wear this on your wedding day Belle.”_

_“I don’t know if I could Papa.” She said as she looked down at their feet._

_“Why not?”_

_“It’s just too sad, because Mama won’t be there. Besides I don’t even know if I’ll ever get married.”_

_Maurice stopped dancing and instead lifted a finger to place it under Belle’s chin, tipping her face up to look into his eyes. “Your mother is always with you Belle, in your heart.”_

_“I know Papa.” She smiled faintly._

_“She will be that much closer to you if you wear her dress. It would mean very much to her.”_

_“It is rather beautiful.” Belle said, twirling around in the dress and watching the fabric swirl around her._

_“And of course you will be married someday Belle.” Maurice reassured her, “You will find someone you truly love.”_

_Belle stopped spinning abruptly, facing her Papa with a concerned expression, the feelings she had been hiding threatening to surface, “But what if they don’t love me back?”_

_Maurice’s heart broke. He had had his suspicion about the unexpected feelings blooming in his girl's heart, but now he was beginning to become sure that they were real. “He would be a fool not to Belle.” Maurice grabbed his girl's hand and leaned down to kiss the crown on her head._

_“Thank you Papa.” She smiled, even though he knew the thought was still bothering her._

_“Besides, how could he not with you in this dress?” He joked, dancing around her goofily in an attempt to make her laugh: it did. “Promise me you’ll wear it Belle.”_

_“I’d love to Papa.” She smiled as he squished her into a big bear hug._

_“Now even if I am not there I know how beautiful you will be.”_

_Belle pushed out of the hug slightly, looking up at her father in alarm, “Papa why would you say something like that?”_

_“Never you mind my dear girl.” He said as he slowly began to slow dance with her, “Just know that your Papa loves you with all his heart.”_

_And father and daughter continued to dance as a hidden tear dropped down Maurice’s cheek._

 

*XXX*

 

The tear continued to trickle down Belle’s cheek until she brushed it away with the back of her hand. It didn’t do to dwell on sad memories. Instead she thought of the love her Mama and Papa had shared in their lifetimes. She smiled. And now she was about to marry Rumplestiltskin and make more loving memories with her husband and son. She was ready.

“Alright Morraine, lead the way.” Belle said, smiling at her maid of honour.

Morraine did in fact lead the way, over the hills and towards the cherry tree and river that was her and Baelfire’s favourite spot. Baelfire was waiting there to meet them, dressed in a fine white shirt and a big smile. He offered his arm to Belle; he was going to proudly walk her down the aisle and give her to his Papa. When Belle placed her arm within her sons he leaned towards her and whispered, “You look beautiful Mama.” And Belle smiled, feeling very special in that moment.

Belle heard the faint sound of a harp begin playing and the shuffle as the guests stood from the wooden logs and mismatched chairs. Belle was pleased to see their friends from the valley, the librarian from the village, and was absolutely astonished to see the King and his finacé Snow White standing in the front row. Belle looked down at Baelfire, her mouth open in a gasp, and her son simply winked at her before nodding to his _friend_ the King.

When Belle looked up from the crowed her heart tripled its pace. Rumplestiltskin was standing by a white wedding arch weaved with roses. He was dressed in a crisp white shirt, black trousers, and had a sleek black cane with a golden handle at his side - no doubt wonderful gifts from King Charming. Rumple smiled at her as he took in the beautiful picture his bride made.

When Belle and Bae had made it to the arch Rumplestiltskin offered Belle his hand and Baelfire placed his Mama’s hand within his Papa’s before moving off to the side - the best man standing beside his friend the maid of honour.

Belle was shocked once more when King Charming walked over to the wedding arch, standing between herself and Rumplestiltskin. Belle couldn’t believe that the King was going to officiate their wedding ceremony - If only her Papa could see her now.

“Belle, Rumplestiltskin,” The King started with a smile worthy of his namesake, “Your friends, and family have gathered with you today to celebrate your union and to celebrate true love.” Belle and Rumplestiltskin shared a smile with one another as he lightly squeezed her hand that was held within his own. “You may be seated everyone,” He asked courteously waiting for the guests to sit before beginning with the blessing. “From this day forward, may you know nothing but happiness, may joy and peace surround you and your son.” He tilted his head to Baelfire who grinned pridefully. “May you live your life with trust, and nurture lifelong affection. May the road rise to meet you, may the sun shine upon your face. May it’s light of friendship guide your paths together, may the laughter of your children grace the walls of your home...” Belle blushed when Rumplestiltskin squeezed her hand again, sending a secret side glanced smiled to her before they both returned their focus to the King. “May the joy of living with each other from this day forward bring a smile to your lips and a twinkle in your eye.” And it most certainly had. “And when eternity beckons, may you sleep peacefully knowing you have loved one another with all that you could give.” The King paused looking between the man and wife overwhelmed by a feeling of hope. “Baelfire, would you please bring over the golden thread?” The King asked and the best man stepped forward, handing the King the fine golden thread that his Papa had spun himself. “Rumplestiltskin, you may now face your bride, taking her hands within your own from this day forward.” Rumplestiltskin lightly took Belle’s hand within his own as they stood to face one another. He had never smiled so much in his life, looking into the wet bright blue eyes of his bride. “This golden thread, spun by Rumplestiltskin himself, will now join you as man and wife in your love for one another.” Charming began to weave the glittering thread against the spinner and his wife's hand. The smooth thread sent a shiver over Belle’s skin, feeling comforted by the grounding Rumplestiltskin's hand provided in that moment as she looked into the deep brown eyes of her husband. When the thread was appropriately wound, binding the two together, Charming continued, “Do you, Rumplestiltskin, take Belle to be your wife? To be her constant friend, her partner in life, and her true love?”

Rumplestiltskin smiled at the woman before him, the petite, intelligent, curious, and loving girl who had opened her heart for him. He had been in love with her for so long. It was more than a dream to think he was promising himself to her forever more, as her husband. “I do,” He smiled, wanting desperately to kiss her.

“Do you, Belle, take Rumplestiltskin to be your husband? To be his constant friend, his partner in life, and his true love?”

Belle’s heart swelled, a bout of excitement sweeping through her, “I do, with all my heart.”

“Now that you are bound, in hands, in words, and in heart, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Rumplestiltskin you may now kiss your bride.”

Rumplestiltskin pulled Belle forwards, their hands still joined as he leaned down, capturing her lips softly within his own. The kiss was chaste and sweet and they parted to the clapping of their friends. Baelfire stood forward, given the honour of untying the golden thread and then lacing it around his Mama’s neck. Then Baelfire lead the way, his parents following down the aisle behind him, officially feeling like husband and wife.

*

The celebration had been very simple after that. Anyone in the valley and the village had been welcome to come. People brought their own food to help with the party and a band formed out of eager musicians. Baelfire had spent much of the night dancing and laughing with Morraine. When one of the songs had ended Rumplestiltskin called Bae over to a quiet spot in the field.

“This is a wicked fun wedding!” Bae said exuberantly to his Papa and Mama.

“I’m pleased you’re having fun Baelfire!” Belle said, trying to sound as joyous as her son. But truthfully, Belle had felt overwhelmed at the party, and she wanted nothing more than to retreat into the arms of her husband.

“But I’m even more pleased that you and Papa are properly married now. I’m really glad you're my Mama Belle.” He leaned up to hug her. Rumplestiltskin smiled easily at the sight. This woman had fit so perfectly into their broken life and she was slowly piecing them together.

“I love you with all my heart Baelfire.” She whispered before they parted.

“We’re going to call it a night Bae. You have fun tonight son, be safe, and be good to Anna.” Rumplestiltskin said, before sneaking his arm around Belle’s waist, “We love you Bae.”

“Love you too!” Baelfire said before turning around and heading off at a bit of an uncoordinated run. He turned his head around once more to look at his parents, “Goodnight Papa, goodnight Mama!” He said with an eager wave as he returned to join Morraine on the dance floor.

Belle and Rumplestiltskin smiled at each other, watching their son run off into the crowd of celebrators. The husband and wife were very relieved when they had managed to quietly slip away from the party and retreat to their quiet home.

Belle sighed as soon as the hovel door closed, kicking off her flats and feeling relieved to be barefoot.

“You know, the groom is supposed to carry his bride over the threshold.” Rumplestiltskin said self consciously.

“Will the groom settle for a kiss instead?” Belle questioned, raising her brow to tease slightly.

“He might.” He quirked his lips, playing shy as his vixen bride swayed towards him. She brought her hand up to comb through his hair, looking into his eyes before it came to rest upon his cheek. Belle leaned to her tip toes, sealing their lips together. It was a light kiss, and Rumplestiltskin wasn't ready for it to end, holding her bottom lip within his mouth as she backed away to part. “Tease.” He quipped and Belle smiled, she felt very sexy around him.

“Well, if my husband wants more he’ll have to come and take it.” She said, tantalizingly walking towards their bedroom.

Rumplestiltskin quickly walked after her - the new cane the King had given him was much lighter than his walking stick and he found it much easier to move with.

When he found Belle in their bedroom she was sitting in a white wooden chair, a variety of scented candles lit around her.

“Gifts from the women in the valley.” She said in causal explanation as her husband looked at her, hunger flaring in his eyes as the candle light flicked across his tanned skin. Her heartbeat pulsed in anticipation, thrills traveling across her skin. Her mouth was dry from want, her pussy on the other hand was drenched. She had forgone undergarments for tonight and she couldn’t wait to see the reaction it elicited from her husband. They didn’t seemed like very wanton people in ordinary light, but Belle could hardly pretended that she wasn’t becoming enthralled by the pleasure her husband had found between her legs. Now that they were man and wife in every sense she couldn’t wait to explore her desires further, and judging by the bulge that was evident in her husband's pants he was clearly eager to commence the evening as well.

“I’ll have to let them know I appreciated the way the flames danced across your bare skin.” Belle blushed profusely at his words, squirming in the chair. God she really wanted something to rub her pussy against right now.

Rumplestiltskin walked towards his bride, tilting her chin up with his finger before searing her lips with a kiss. He walked around her chair, as if appraising her, but the only consequence was that his stare fueled Belle’s lust. She thought she might go mad from lack of touch, frustration shooting through her when he began to rub his shaft to hardness through his pants, walking slowly around her in her chair.

“I’m going to take my time with you tonight.” His voice was almost a purr, and Belle couldn’t stop herself from reaching up to touch her breasts through the fabric of her dress. “My isn’t someone a little eager tonight?” She whimpered, not knowing where his confidence had come from, but she was more than pleased with it, and the outcome it had on her body. “Is my wife wet?”

“Desperately!” She breathed, closing her eyes as she rubbed at her breasts and rocked her hips over the chair. She felt the fabric of his shirt brush the back of her head, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as he watched her like a wolf did his prey.

“How wet I wonder? Is she as wet as my cock is hard?”

And Belle cried out in frustration, his dirty words reminding her of the pulsing between her legs and the bliss of an orgasm. “Why don’t you come find out?” She asked, spreading her legs wide, the hem of her mother's dress lifting a few inches as it slid up her knees.

Rumplestiltskin set his new cane against the wall and crouched to the floor, landing a little roughly on his knees.

“Are you alright Rumple?” Belle feared, scooting to the edge of her seat slightly, her legs involuntarily closing with her concern.

He chuckled a little, always managing to make a mess of the moment, especially when he had her so wound up. “Yes, yes I’m fine. Just landed a little rougher on the knee then intended.”

And now Belle was smiling with a small giggle. She loved that their coupling was like this; one minute she felt shy, the next sexy, he could drive her to new pleasures, leave her wanting, and the next he could have her laughing. She was desperately in love with this man. “Good, because I believe you have a thread to find.” She said, spreading her legs again and returning their attention to sex, which given how wound up they were, was much easier than anticipated.

It was tradition in a binding ceremony that the same thread that had bound them together as man and wife - and was worn by the bride at the reception - would later be worn by the bride as a garter on the wedding night. And now it was Rumplestiltskin’s joy to find it.

He started at her ankles, encircling them with his smooth hands. Belle would have never expected her ankles to be an erogenous zone, but there she was panting at his touch. From there he pushed the hem of her dress up, looking into her eyes as the smooth fabric slid over her legs. He bunched the material up at her waist, Belle aiding him in his journey by holding onto the fabric.

“Oh my.” He huffed reverently, taking in the sight of her creamy thighs, the dark curls on her mound and the slick wet lips of her pussy. Belle bit down on her lower lip, pussy pulsing as he stared at her bare flesh - no undergarments had been an excellent idea. He held up one of her legs - the one with the shimmering gold thread garter which was tied into a chaste bow around her thigh. He kissed her ankle, his fingers and his lips moving up her leg, even paying attention to the underside of her knee before he came to the garter. He licked her thigh erotically before bringing his teeth to the thread, tugging at the fine fabric like an animal. The thread came undone and he held it up, their binding almost complete in every sense of the word. He tucked the thread into a small box before displaying it on the cabinet in their bedroom and returning to his spot between her thighs. “You’re mine now.” He said before burying his face underneath her dress and between her legs.

Belle gasped, her hips sliding forward, sliding off the chair, as she gave him better access. His tongue was sliding against her wet folds, tasting her essence, but his mouth quickly moved to her clit. She was on the edge while he had been watching her and he knew her body really needed the hum of release. He sucked the swollen bud into his lips, his nose buried in her curls, her hands clutching at his back. He couldn’t see her face beneath the fabric of her dress but he had a feeling it was gorgeous as her body was caught between tension and release.

Her orgasm was welcomed, the pulsing spreading throughout her whole body as her breath rushed to catch up with the sensations of pleasure. He kissed her thigh before coming up for air, his face flushed from the heat beneath her gown, the slick heat of her cunt, and the heat enticing him from his own groin.

Belle let her dress fall down, leaning over the edge of her chair in order to kiss Rumple. She licked her lips afterwards, her cheeks colouring when she found the taste of herself in his kiss.

“That was wonderful husband.”

“The night is not over yet wife.” He added as he stood up, offering his hand to Belle who took his gladly. “We didn’t get our dance tonight.”

“Yes we did, you and I danced and Bae was lovely enough to give me a dance-”

“But there were so many people there. Here, it’s just us.”

And Belle understood, bringing her hand up to his shoulder as his came to her waist. They swayed back and forth slowly, dancing with his leg wasn’t really all that possible. She leant her head against his chest, feeling a rush of excitement when she felt his erection brush against her hip.

“You looked beautiful tonight.” He kissed the top of her head, “Your Mama and Papa would have been so proud.”

“They would be so pleased knowing that I have you and Bae. Thank you Rumplestiltskin.” She leaned up to kiss him.

“I love darling.”

“I love you too.”

They continued to sway, his arousal calming down as they held one another, he did in fact have plans to take his time with her. But soon his hand began to fiddle with the lacings at the back of her dress, his kisses moved from her temples to her neck, and suddenly sharing a dance became less important. He spun her around, pulling her back to his front, his cock swelling as it found the globes of her backside. Belle waited with baited breath as his elegant fingers undid the fastenings of her dress, the fabric getting looser until it slipped from her body. The fabric bunched between them as she slowly turned around in his arms. She cupped her husband's face with her hands kissing him deeply before stepping out of the dress and hanging it over the back of the chair she had previously been sitting in.

She turned her attention to his clothes. He had too many of them on. She stood before him bare, her nipples hard and her skin heated as she pulled the white shirt over his head. She also took her time to fold it - these clothes were fine and they needed to take care of them. She went to the black trousers hooking her thumbs into the waistband and bending to her knees as she pulled down his pants, his underwear as well, sliding against his skin in one swift motion.

His cock was maddeningly hard and he had to clench his eyes closed as he felt the cold air sweep over the sensitive tip. He swore when Belle’s tongue dipped into the slit, grounding him at the base of his cock before dipping the head into her mouth. She sucked around the head of his cock, her tongue teasing the sensitive skin there. When she knew he wanted more, she swallowed, breathing through her nose as she moved up and down his shaft, taking more of him into her mouth until she had figured out a rhythm. Rumplestiltskin's breathing picked up and he quickly wrapped his hand around her hair. He pulled on her tightly, helping to direct her over his shaft. Her hands fondled his balls and he was losing his mind. She could taste the bitter drops of his pre-cum against her tongue, saliva dripping over the corners of her mouth as she struggled to keep up. Rumplestiltskin reached for the jewel in her hair - the one he had made her - and pulled it loose, causing her gorgeous curls to cascade down. He groaned in pleasure, the visual of her tousled hair and stretched lips around his cock having him spurting down her throat in two quick pumps of his hips.

Belle coughed slightly when she released him. She must look like an awful mess. But Rumplestiltskin simply sent a finger to her lip, stroking over the wetness before moving to her cheek. She winced slightly when he spread the wetness there - sex certainly was sticky business.

“I don’t deserve you Belle.”

“Yes you do.” She said as she stood up, placing her palms against her husband’s chest, smirking when she felt his nipples. She pushed him back, directing him towards the cot. He fell backwards, sitting on the bed and was pleased when his wife moved to straddle his lap.

Her mouth fell onto his and they were swiftly making out. He brought his hands to her breasts, squeezing and pinching tightly. Belle liked the rougher touch as her arousal built up, her thighs coated in cream as her husband's tongue met with her own. She shifted in his lap, so her pussy could feel the pressure of his thigh. She was cautious of his leg, having to stop kissing him momentarily so she could concentrate properly on which leg wasn’t his injured leg.

Rumplestiltskin began to chuckle, happily teasing her for the sweet expression of deep thought that had crossed over her face. “That’s it.” He finally said to her, indicating that she had chosen the correct leg to sit on. Belle sent him an intimidating glare, knowing full well it was one he would be receiving countless times in his upcoming married life. But her scowl turned into a curse as he snuck a hand between the leg of his thigh and her clit. Belle began to ground her hips against the friction, rocking her body up and down as she rode him. “Go get it Belle.” He encouraged, pulling the hair from her face before dipping his head to suck a breast into his mouth. Belle cried, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she humped his leg.

“Fingers, please!” She babbled incoherently, her skin covered in a thin layer of sweat as she approached another peak.

He appeased her, slipping two long fingers into her cunt the next time she slid forward. It was rough and Belle wasn’t expecting it. It only took her a few fast ruts before she was clamping around the intrusion, her channel fluttering with pleasure. She continued to ride his fingers through the climax, her body greedy for more, she was ready to have his cock inside her. He had been growing aroused at the sight of her cumming on his fingers, but he had a more immediate need to tend to then his cock.

“Do you have another for me Belle?”

“Yes!” She almost screamed, riding his hand harder as a second smaller wave fluttered through her. “Oh gods!” She panted, over and over again, feeling the air drain from her head.

“Let me taste you. Let me lick you clean.” And Belle barely managed a nod, her body numb with pleasure. He laid back on the bed encouraging her over to him. Belle wasn’t sure what was going on until she found him pulling one of her legs over until she was straddling his head and sitting on his face. Her eyes opened in a rush of adrenaline, his tongue probing her opening.

“Rumple I don't think I can stand.” She whispered, grabbing the wall for support as her legs quaked.

“Almost clean sweetheart.” He said, licking through her folds, drinking down her pleasure. He pressed a soft kiss to her swollen clit before helping her to collapse against the bed.

They both caught their breath. Their bodies covered in sweat, sticky with pleasure. Rumplestiltskin brushed the messy hair from Belle’s face kissing her forehead languidly.  “You're so beautiful Belle.” He whispered against their skin, rolling over to lay a top of her as he kissed every inch of her body in worship.

Belle squirmed against him, feeling him hard and ready against her stomach as he had leant down to kiss her lips.

“I love you Rumple.” She said, in her post orgasmic daze.

Their eyes met, and they smiled. “You’re my everything Belle. I am now, and for all the future yours.”

“Make love to your wife.”

And he did, sealing his promise with a kiss.

Belle wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the ends of his hair at the nape of his neck. He eased his cock into her slowly. Although she was drenched, her channel was unusually tight post orgasms. When he was inside her to the hilt she told him once more how much she loved him before he pulled out and began a slow pace of rocking into her body.

He needed to go slow, maintaining the connection with her eyes, feeling their breath and their heartbeats as the final part in the binding ceremony was complete. He had to ease her body back into pleasure, and he wanted to last. When Belle brought her legs up to wrap around his hips he knew she was getting ready, and he picked up his pace, rolling his hips to brush against her clit with each pump. He knew his orgasm was going to be a big one, the tingling starting in the base of his spine. His muscle quaked as he struggled to stay on top of Belle and fought for control.

“Let go Rumple.”

“Not without you Belle.”

“I’m already there.” She whispered lovingly.

The orgasm had been so tender she felt it wash over her whole body in a smooth rush of pleasure. Her pussy clenched around his cock, tugging at him tightly. He felt his balls tighten before plunging into her three more times, his seed pulsing from his cock as he spent himself within her.

Rumplestiltskin slipped from within Belle collapsing to his back where they both looked up at the ceiling catching their breath. The air was thick with heat, the scent of candles and sex filling the room as the lights flicked against the walls.

After some time they caught their breaths, their heart beats settling, and logical thought returning to them. Belle looked over at her spinner, placing her hand onto his chest and leaning up to kiss his lips.

“I love you my Rumplestiltskin.”

“And I you Belle.” The spinner said to his Belle as the evening sun began to set over the rolling hills in the west, just beyond the valley of The Frontlands.

And I You.


	17. Epilogue: This Provincial Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday was a holiday in Canada, so I forgot yesterday was Tuesday whoops! Haha!
> 
> Anyways, here it is! The epilogue and the very final chapter to This Provincial Town. Although I will be extremely sad to see this fic come to a conclusion, I am also incredibly proud of this story! I want to thank all of you who stuck by me this year and have enjoyed this story, and the characters journey. If you enjoyed This Provincial Town, why not subscribe to my archive account and read some of my other stories. I will have new stories coming in the future and I hope to see some of you there! In the mean time you can find me on twitter and tumblr @ JustADearie. Thanks again lovelies! 
> 
> Side note: This is the first time Muarice, Collette, and Belle have all appeared in a flashback *cue tears*
> 
> Happy Reading Everybody! xx

 

“Well done Gracie!” Belle said with a beaming smile, looking down at the girl sitting on the fallen log. “What about you John? Would you like to come up and give it a go?”

The small blonde boy of six looked up at his teacher, his face red with nerves as he looked behind her to the small blackboard the valley had chipped in to purchase together.

“I’m...I’m worried I’ll make a mistake.” John said in a whisper, startled when the four other children turned around to look at him. It was intimidating, and he didn't want to be made a fool of for spelling his name wrong.

“It’s alright to make mistakes John, that’s how we learn! It’s true mistakes can be scary and sometimes they make your belly feel all funny with worry, but mistakes make you stronger.”

“They do Miss Belle?” Gracie asked, showing a gap toothed smile.

“That’s right Gracie. I once almost made a very big mistake and if I had gone through with it then my husband and I wouldn’t be here today.” She looked down to the swollen bump of her stomach. She brought a hand to her belly, one rubbing over the top, while the other cradled the bottom curve of her belly affectionately. She was nine months now, huge and practically waiting to burst.

“You mean, you wouldn’t be having your baby?” Clair asked from beside Gracie.

“No I wouldn't. It was such a big mistake I almost gave up marrying the man I love in order to protect him and his son.” 

“You mean, you wouldn’t even have Baelfire?”

“He would have been lost to me forever.” Belle said dramatically, she was an excellent storyteller and her students loved it when she would dazzle them with a tale.

“Not even Gideon?” Christopher finally spoke up and asked; he was always the last one to give into Belle’s stories, pretending to be a trouble maker whenever he could.

“That’s right Christopher, we wouldn’t even have little Gideon.”

“That’s awful Miss Belle!” A chorus rang out from the children.

“Will you tell us the story?” Gracie asked, she was always the bravest of her students.

“I will tell you the tale of how Rumplestiltskin saved me, if John would agree to be brave enough and come up and write his name.”

John approached the board tentatively, taking the well used piece of chalk from Belle’s hand. His printing was shaky as he wrote out a big J, taking in several deep breaths before he successfully spelt out John. He was relieved when he heard celebration from his friends, and a big smile on Belle’s face as he had managed to write his name correctly.

“Well done John! See it wasn’t so bad!” She touched his shoulder affectionately.

“Now, you owe us a story Miss Belle.” John said proudly.

“Alright, alright, first thing tomorrow! But for now it’s time for you to go home! Your parents will be expecting you!” Belle said as she cleaned the chalk board and began to pack up her supplies. She didn’t have the students for very long, usually just an hour long lesson. Most of the children were needed around the homes or business in the valley. Belle was just pleased that the valley had agreed to let her teach their children and that they now appreciated the value of reading and writing. 

Her four students ran off together, eagerly talking as friends do, while Belle walked the short distance back to the hovel, her make shift school being established just across from her family's home.

Belle was relieved when she got home to see Baelfire - a strapping young man of nineteen who was no less engaged to the accomplished Morraine - playing with his younger brother in front of the hovel. 

“Take that!” The small boy with scruffy brown hair and brown eyes shouted at his bigger brother as they played with stick swords. “Watch out Bae! Or I’ll use my magic powers on you!”

“Not if I use mine first!” Baelfire teased, dropping his sword and pulling an imaginary magical movement with his hands before quickly rushing forward and scooping the four year old up in his arms, carrying him about in the air and tossing him over his head. The whole time the little boy giggled out infectiously, causing Morraine to smile as she watched on, and Belle to smile, a proud mother. 

“Gideon, have you been threatening your big brother with your magic again?” Belle asked, and the trio’s heads turned in Belle’s direction, noticing her for the first time.

“Mama! Mama!” Gideon shouted, a great big grin crossing his small face as he jumped out of his brothers arms and raced over to hug his Mama.

“Careful Gideon!” Baelfire began as he walked over to his mother. He was taller than both his Mama and Papa now. He leaned down to kiss his Mama’s cheek. “You don't want to bounce around your little brother or sister too much.” Bae placed his hand upon Belle’s stomach. He had grown quite used to pregnancies, what with Gideon’s and the countless hoards of children Morraine’s siblings seemed to be producing. 

“I’m sorry.” Gideon whispered against his Mama’s baby bump, placing his small hands on her large belly. Belle smiled.

“Well isn’t this a pretty picture.” A voice said from over their shoulder. Belle turned around, she knew that voice anywhere, and she loved it more than anything.

“Papa!” Gideon jumped, running towards his father, skidding to a halt as he remembered the rule about not jumping into Papa’s arms because of his bad leg. Instead Gideon practically jumped on the spot, waiting for his Papa to set down his traveling spinning equipment - he had just come from his commission with the King - beside his Mama’s teaching things. Rumplestiltskin finally finished with his walking stick - he preferred his original one for everyday and outdoor use.

“Alright Gideon.” Rumplestiltskin said, picking the four year old up underneath his arms and lifting him into a big hug. When Rumplestiltskin grew tired Baelfire came over, picking up his younger brother as Belle walked towards her husband for a hug.

“I’m getting too big for this.” She said as she rubbed her hands over her stomach, swollen with his child. 

“Impossible my love.” Rumplestiltskin wrapped his arms around her in a second hug, feeling the baby kick between them. With a laugh they parted. He brought his hands to her face, she was truly glowing pregnant, and leaned forwards to capture her lips with his own.

“Eww.” Gideon said from his position in Bae’s arms.

“You don’t know the half of it kid!” Baelfire joked, before his father indicated to pass the tot back over.

“Come here Gideon, give your papa one more hug.”

 

*XXX*

 

_ “Come here Belle, give your Papa one more hug.” Maurice asked as he stood at the front door of their home. Belle complied, squeezing in between her mother and father who had been embracing only moments ago. She reached up and hugged him. She didn’t have to reach too far, at fourteen she had hit her growth spurt.  _

_ “I don’t understand Papa, why can’t Mama and I travel with you to see baby Paige?” _

_ Maurice sighed, looking to his wife. It was still too soon for them to tell their girl about Colette's illness. Besides Maurice knew his family wouldn’t be welcome at his niece's baby shower, the way he had shamed his family he wasn’t all that certain that his presence would be welcome once he got there. But he had to try. Belle would need someone to be there for her when both Collette, and himself were gone. _

_ “Because Belle, your mother isn’t feeling too well and she can’t travel. It’s up to you to help her care for the house while I’m gone.” _

_ “But Papa, I’ve never got to meet a real baby before.” _

_ “Don’t you worry Belle.” Her mother interrupted, wrapping her arm around her girl’s shoulders. “One day you will have a beautiful baby, and there isn’t anything that would stop your father and I from being there to meet him or her.”  _

_ Maurice smiled at his beloved wife, he knew she was lying, but he would lie with her.  _

_ “Come here Belle.” Maurice asked one last time, and Belle fell into her parent’s arms, the both of them hugging their darling girl. “We may not always be with you Belle. But know that we are always in your heart.” _

 

*XXX*

 

“You will always be in my heart little one.” Rumplestiltskin whispered as he smoothed a hand over Belle’s stomach. They were lying down on the cot in the main space of the hovel together, her back pressed up against his chest. They had decided to leave the cot there because it provided more comfortable seating for family time in the evenings. 

When Gideon had come along they decided to add another bedroom off the side of the hovel, right next to Belle’s and Rumplestiltskin’s. Now with Baelfire marrying Morraine in the spring they would have an empty room for the new baby. Baelfire would be able to afford a fine home for Morraine, himself, and their impending family. Although Belle had never wanted him to become a knight, he did just that. Although as a royal advisor to King Charming Baelfire didn’t see much trouble, even when the threat of the Ogres Wars occurred, the King had avoided conflict by summoning help from a powerful magical sorcerer who vanquished the Ogres. Belle didn’t know who this sorcerer was, but she was grateful to him that he had saved her family from harm. 

“Remember when we did this the first time?” Belle asked her husband with a smile as he continued to rub her belly.

“How could I forget? It was one of the happiest moments of my life when you told me you thought you were pregnant.”

“I still can’t believe you didn't believe me!” 

“Well how could I not? It was entirely an accident!”

“A happy accident!” Belle quickly added, partly scolding him for his brazen attitude and part in humour because Gideon had in fact been an unexpected surprise. 

“And to see you grow with my child.” He kissed along her neck, making Belle tingle with anticipation.

“Not now Rumple.” She whispered, watching Baelfire smoosh a marshmallow against his little brothers face as they sat by the fire. But Rumplestiltskin's hand’s continued to skin over her belly, moving up to her sensitive breasts. Belle cried out when he tweaked a nipple, and it felt like a bucket of cold water was doused all over her when Baelfire and Gideon both shot their eyes in the direction of their Mama and Papa. 

But it turned out it wasn't a bucket of cold water.

 

*XXX*

 

_ “My water just broke!” Belle yelled, grabbing onto the paneling in the carriage. _

_ “Your what?” Rumplestiltskin looked petrified. _

_ “My water just broke!” _

_ “No it can’t. Not now!” _

_ They had borrowed King Charming’s carriage - upon Baelfire’s request - to visit Avonlea. Belle wanted to visit her mother's grave and introduce her to the upcoming baby. The journey was supposed to be a quick week. But along the way Belle had wanted to get out and explore. They had stopped and had adventures in so many new towns that their week-long trip had nearly lasted four, and their baby was due. _

_ “Should I tell the carriage man?” Baelfire asked his Papa who nodded uncertainly. Baelfire poked his head out of the window of the carriage, the carriage driver telling Bae that they were two hours from the Frontlands. _

_ “Contractions? Are they close?” Rumplestiltskin had been learning all that he could about childbirth from Morraine. He wanted to be involved and prepared for the process. He wanted to be there with Belle and take care of her as she welcomed their child into the world.  _

_ “No, not really.” Belle breathed through gritted teeth. They continued like this for some time, surely it felt like two hours had already past. Perhaps if the carriage driver sped up they could make it to Anna and Morraine’s house before the baby started coming. But the bumps on the rough dirt road soon had Belle sweating and screaming in pain, the contractions clearly picking up pace. They weren’t going to make it. _

_ “Bae, can you tell the driver to pull over.” Rumplestiltskin instructed, “And then go stand outside the carriage. Can you do that son?” _

_ “Of course Papa. But I think we’re really close?” _

_ “We aren’t going to make it Bae.” Rumpelstiltskin's brows furrowed, and Baelfire was old enough to know that women often died in childbirth, especially if the births took place in moving carriages! _

_ “We’re close Papa. I can run over to Morraine’s get her and Anna to come and help!” _

_ “Baelfire I don't... I don’t.” Rumplestiltskin rattled on defeated, trying not to cry or show his fear. Belle remained very pale, not entirely aware of what was going on around her. He couldn't lose her. Belle had become his everything.  _

_ “Papa, we rescued her from Gaston. He’s rotting away in jail because of us. We can do this! We can do anything!” A fifteen year old Bae encouraged his Papa. _

_ “Thank you son.” Rumpelstiltskin looked up at his boy who gave him a quick smile before getting the carriage man to pull over.  _

_ Baelfire was clever. He had unhooked one of the horses, and knew he could make it over the hills to Anna and Morraine’s house - they would be able to help Belle. _

_ “We can do this sweetheart.” Rumplestiltskin brushed aside Belle’s damp hair, kissing her temple. “We’re not going to let anything happen to him.” _

_ “Him?” Belle managed, her blue eyes glistening as she looked up to her husband, she had never imagined her delivery happening like this. She was terrified Rumplestiltskin might lose them both. _

_ “Yes, him, our son.” _

_ “You think it’s a boy?” _

_ “I do. What should we name him Belle? What should his name be?” He asked as Belle gripped tightly around his hands, her body intuitively starting to push. _

_ “Gideon. Like from my book!” _

_ “Gideon. It’s perfect Belle.” Rumplestiltskin smiled, recalling her favourite hero from one of her favourite books. _

_ And Rumplestiltskin had been right. They had a son. Baelfire, Anna and Morraine, had arrived just in time to hear shrill crying coming from the carriage. Both mother and baby would be tended to and returned safely home. _

_ And in that eventful day, baby Gideon had joined the family.  _

 

*XXX*

 

“Well Gideon it looks like your little brother or sister is about to join the family.” Belle said calmly, looking towards her sons.

“Cool!” Gideon jumped up and down, not understanding the meaning while Rumplestiltskin looked to his wife, noticing the dampness in her dress. 

“My water just broke.” Belle said, her face a flame; her husband had quite literally pleasured her into the birthing process. This was going to be another story to remember. 

“Bae go get Morriane!” Rumplestiltskin instructed. This birth was not going to be as hectic as the last if Rumplestiltskin had any say in it.

“Calm down Rumple.” Belle instructed as he hurried to lay her out in the cot, and ran around the hovel fetching water and cloths and any number of things they might need. “If we can survive a birth in a carriage we can survive this.” Belle chuckled at the memory even though it had been one of the most frightening moments of her life. 

Anna and Morraine had returned moments later and Baelfire took Gideon over to their house, while they waited for their Mama and Papa to welcome their new baby. 

Rumplestiltskin stayed with Belle through all fourteen hours. The labour had been so long, he almost preferred Gideon’s quicker delivery. But seeing his daughter held tightly in his wife’s arms made him forget about his weariness. 

“Rose.” Rumplestiltskin said quietly, approaching his beautiful Belle on the cot. “Hello Rose.”

“Rose?” Belle asked with a smile, “I love it.”

“Hello sweetheart,” He tickled his little girls tiny feet as he sat down beside Belle, holding her in his arms. Belle couldn’t stop herself from crying, the emotions building up. Rumplestiltskin leaned forward, kissing her tears away before dropping to her lips in a tender kiss.

“I love you Belle. You’re my everything.”

“I love you to Rumple.”

And there kiss was interrupted by a soft yawn from little Rose as she fidgeted in her mother’s arms.

“You're an amazing mother Belle, to Gideon, Bae -”

“And Rose is going to be spoiled to have you as a Papa.” She interrupted him, looking into each other's eyes, their hearts swelling. They couldn’t believe they had been this blessed with love and family. “Just think, in a few years time, Baelfire is going to be having one of his own.” Belle said with a sly smile, knowing it would bother Rumplestiltskin. He loved the thought of grandchildren, but thinking about his Bae all grown up made him wistful. 

The door to the hovel opened, revealing a sleepy Baelfire, and an energized Gideon - clearly one of them had slept through the night. Anna and Morraine closed the door behind them, leaving to give the family some privacy as they welcomed their newest member.

“Baelfire, Gideon, this is your little sister Rose.” Rumplestiltskin said, grabbing Gideon from Bae and allowing his son to sit in his lap and view his little sister. Baelfire kissed his Mama on the cheek, coming to sit beside her and tentatively stroke Roses head, getting used to babies had an entirely different implication for him now. 

“Go ahead Gideon, you can give her a kiss.” Belle said, watching with pure joy as her son gently leaned down and kissed his baby sisters head before holding his hand out to hers, gently holding the small babies hand.

“I’m going to be a great big brother. I’ll teach you magic, and take care of anyone who’s mean to you!” And the adults couldn’t help but laugh at Gideon’s excitement towards his little sister.

“Welcome to the family Rose.” Rumplestiltskin said, holding his family closely in their small hovel as the sun began to rise over the rolling hills in the east, just beyond the valley of This Provincial Town. 

 

*The End*


End file.
